Que hice para merecer esto the loud house
by Briandxd
Summary: Lincoln Loud el hermano que todos quisieran tener es culpado por tener mala suerte gracias a un partido que su hermana mayor Lynn perdió pero la pregunta aquí es quien lo salvara de su infierno
1. Los lamentos de un pobre albino

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar llamado Royal Woods conocido por su hermoso lago donde el agua es de lo mas clara se dice que puedes ver lo que hay en el fondo por la limpieza del,ejem me desvíe un poco pero bueno, en este día venimos a hablar sobre un lugar, una casa en particular conocida por sus vecinos por ser la mas ruidosa del vecindario ya que hay vive una familia de apellido Loud conformada por 13 integrantes 10 hermanas, un hermano y sus padres.

Los padres Lynn y Rita Loud los padres que aman a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas.

Rita trabaja como dentista en el centro de Royal Woods

Y el señor Lynn como un oficinista con un horario que empieza desde que sale el sol hasta que oscurese apenas y tiene tiempo para la familia pero bueno "Una gran familia conlleva a un gran gasto de presupuesto".

Primero tenemos a la hermana mayor de 17 años Lori que se esta hablando por teléfono con su pareja Bobby Santiago con la cual tiene un vínculo muy "amoroso"

Lori.- Hay no Bubucito cuelga tu primero.

Bobby.- No mi Loriosita cuelga tu

Lori.- No mi Dulce osito cuelga tu

*Bobby cuelga*

Valla se lo tomo muy enserio.

Después de ella sigue la segunda hermana de nombre Leni la cual adora crear ropa, su sueño es ser una diseñadora profesional pero, en estos momentos se ve muy decaída solo se limita a ver por la ventana, en especifico la casa del perro por alguna razón.

Leni.- Siento no poder ayudarte de otra forma.

En otra habitación se encuentra la tercera hermana de nombre Luna a la que le gusta mucho la música su sueño ser como su ídolo Mick swaguer (creo que así se escribe) se encontraba componiendo una canción para su siguiente concierto

Luna.- *escribiendo* si pongo casar en vez de atrapar y si cambio las letras de aquí para al final y las reemplazó con esto, creo que podría funcionar

La cuarta hermana de nombre Luan la bromista de la familia y reina del día de las bromas se encontraba en su pequeño escenario repasando sus chistes con su marioneta de nombre "sr cocos" (en lo personal me de escalofríos el solo verlo)

Luan.- Como se le llama a una mujer de color con un niño blanco en su vientre.

Kinder sorpresa jajajaja entienden.

Oye Luna puedes responder a lo siguiente:

Entre nadie y ninguno hicieron una casa nadie salió por la puerta y ninguno por la ventana quien quedo adentro.

Luna.- Estoy muy ocupada para responder sis.

Luan.- Bueno será en otro momento

(Creo que era nadie, no pero nadie salió por la puerta así que... perdón que me desvió un poco bueno sigamos viendo las demás habitaciones)

En la siguiente habitación se encontraba la deportista de la familia Lynn jr que tiene un hambre de victoria del que no te Imagine que se encuentra botando su pelota de tenis por la pared tratando de romper su puntuación

Lynn.- 198, 199, y (la pelota rebota fuera del cuarto haciendo que se valla por las escaleras y rompa una foto) demonios ya casi lo consigo, pero bueno tengo que volver a empezar.

La sexta hermana es Lucy loud que viste un vestido negro como su cabello que cubre sus ojos (su familia ni siquiera recuerda de que color son sus ojos se rumorea que son azules pero nadie lo sabe)

Lucy.- suspiro

Pasamos al cuarto mas ruidoso de esta casa conformado por unas gemelas que como pueden ver están peleando por como debe estar ordenado el cuarto según el lado de cada hermana

La que lleva puesto un vestido rosa como una tiara en su cabeza es Lola mejor conocida por ser una manipuladora, chantajista, hipócrita, malcriada.

Perdón me deje llevar.

Ella dedica su vida a ganar concursos de belleza (aunque me pregunto si gana por que todas las que escuchar su nombre salen huyendo o soborna a los jueces con dinero que gano de concursos anteriores) lo que mas odia es la suciedad.

La otra gemela es Lana la cual es lo contrario a todo lo anterior dicho de Lola. Ella viste un overol azul (tipo mario bros) y lleva en su cabeza una gorra roja, le encantan los animales tanto que una vez libero a un montón de ranas que serian disecadas.

Ya en la ultima habitación vemos como

¡Boom! Una explosión pero como

???.- Fallaron mis cálculos *saca una libreta* si multiplicó este digito y lo divido por la raíz cuadrada del mismo puede que no explote.

*vuelve a entrar a su habitación*

Ejem, como iba diciendo aquí vemos como la chica inteligente de la familia de nombre Lisa (por alguna razón me recuerda a una persona de otro universo) que a su corta edad es capaz de impartir clases en una universidad aunque ella apenas este en el kinder.

Y por ultimo tenemos a la bebe de la familia Lily que duerme profundamente abrazando su mantita y su peluche teddy

Todas se apoyan las unas a las otras. Esta es una familia en la que te sentirás muy cómodo pero, no todo brilla en la casa Loud

Ya que en el patio se encuentra sollozando el único integrante barón de la familia el es Lincoln loud el sexto integrante, el chico de en medio que esta recostado abrazando sus piernas a la vez que vistee un traje de ardilla. La pregunta aquí es

¿Porque lo llevaba puesto? o ¿que hacia durmiendo en el patio?

Pues

Lincoln.- Deja que les cuente yo, de todos modos es algo que me paso a mi (dijo sollozando).

Ok cuéntanos lo que paso.

Lincoln.- Todo comenzó en un partido de béisbol hace un año para ser precisos.

Flasback

Yo estaba recostado en mi cama leyendo una nueva edición de mi saga favorita de cómics "ace savy" hasta que llego mi hermana Lynn diciendo que tendría un partido de béisbol y quería que todos estuviésemos allí para verla a lo que me negué

Lincoln.- Lo siento Lynn pero este es el único día del mes en que ninguna de ustedes me pode ayuda es, como decirlo, mi día libre así que lo siento pero no puedo acompañarte.

Lynn se molesto al escuchar eso por lo que fue a su cuarto para traer consigo un bate de metal, extendió el bate hacia mi cara diciendo:

Lynn.- Como no vallas a mi partido no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Así que iras a mi partido hermanito (sonreía diabólicamente)

Por lo que me dijo no tuve mas opción que decirle que si; dicho eso ella se retiro para alistarse.

Lincoln.- enserio no puedo relajarme ni por un día pero bueno ya que tendré que ir a ese estúpido partido.

Me cambie y baje las escaleras para esperarlos a todos en la sala.

Ya estaban todos menos papa ya que trabajaba hasta tarde ese día.

Estadio de Royal Woods

Resignado solo vi el partido de mi hermana, pero en ese partido paso algo que nunca creí que pasaría el equipo de Lynn perdió algo que nunca pasa porque ella siempre gana

Al terminar el partido fui a buscarla para consolarla, pero cuando me vio comenzó el problema en el que me metió:

Lynn.- Aléjate de mi tu.. tu.. mala suerte.

Lincoln.- mala suerte de que hablas.

Lynn.- si tu no hubieras estado aquí mi equipo abría ganado para luego ir a las finales.

Lincoln.-(en su mente) pero si yo no quería venir.

Vamos lynn no siempre se gana solo se buena perdedora y acéptalo.

Lynn.- no por tu culpa perdí así que aléjate semilla de la mala suerte.

*Lynn sale corriendo hacia la van familiar*

Lincoln.-(suspira) ya se le pasara mañana.

Lo cual no paso porque al día siguiente todo fue de mal en peor las chicas comenzaron a ignorarme cosa a la que no le Di importancia al principio pero llego un punto en el que me evitaban todas a excepción de leni la cual desde un principio no se creyó el cuento de la mala suerte, cosa de la cual estoy agradecido.

Pasaron los meses y las chicas decidieron que para mantenerse seguras seria mejor que durmiera en el patio por el "bien de la familia", le dije a mama que eso era estúpido a lo cual lisa con una libreta llena de ecuaciones me dijo:

Lisa.- de hecho homosapiens dotado de mala suerte según la investigación que realice durante los últimos 3 meses me di cuenta que la unidad femenina llamada Lynn no perdió un partido hasta que tu hiciste acto de presencia por lo que en conclusión tienes mala suerte.

No me lo creía quede en shock al escuchar que la chica que nunca creyó en un dios y menos en santa creyera un rumor tan estúpido.

Intente arreglarlo todo lleno al partido de Lynn disfrazado con el traje que llevo puesto pero eso lo empeoró aun mas eso no demostró que se equivocaban eso les hiso creer a mis hermanas y mi madre que el traje era un amuleto que contenía la mala suerte.

Lincoln.-(aun abrazando sus piernas como sollozando hablando a la cuarta pared) y aquí estamos mi nuevo cuarto por así decirlo.

No es justo las ayudaba día y noche a solucionar sus problemas, las cubría hacia que mama me castigará por ellas y así me pagan.

Los únicos que me tratan bien son Leni,Lily y papa aunque, papa no esta en casa ya que trabaja día y noche solo para ganar lo suficiente para mantenernos día día, no puedo culparlo el tampoco se creyó el rumor el día en que menos sufro es el domingo ya que papa pasa el día entero en casa por lo que ellas tienen que contener sus insultos y ganas de golpearme.

Ya se ase tarde tengo que descansar nos veremos en otro mo-men-to

Lincoln cayó rendido y durmió profundamente

QUE LE DEPARA A NUESTRO QUERIDO ALBINO DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO"

Este es mi primer fic así por lo que espero que sea de su agradado


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

Era de madrugada Lincoln se levanta del suelo para ir a su casa a realizar sus necesidades, no lo haría afuera eso era desagradable y mas para el por vivir en el patio.

Lincoln abre cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido, pero al entrar ve a alguien sentado en una silla de la mesa de los grandes, el albino se asusta pero después se relaja al observar que es Leni.

Lincoln.- uff menos mal que es ella si fuera una de las otras seguro me echaría a patadas devuelta al patio.

El chico iba a seguir su camino pero algo le llamo la atención, un papel en el cual estaba recostada la chica de lentes de sol, levanto la cabeza de la chica cuidadosamente para evitar despertarla .

Al tomar el papel el chico soltó unas lagrimas al leer lo que decía el papel:

Maneras en las que podría ayudar a Lincoln:

1.-escapar con el y buscar un lugar nuevo para vivir.

2.-tratar de buscar ayuda exterior.

El chico no lo creía ella trataba de ayudarlo, ahora entendía el porque salia temprano todos los días, o el porque ella siempre estaba cansada ella buscaba una forma para sacarlo de su infierno y devolverle su sonrisa ayudarlo.

Lincoln.-( acariciando la cara de Leni)

Se que tratas de ayudarme pero no tiene caso por donde lo veas no tengo salida estoy destinado a vivir este infierno, no quiero que lo vivas tu también.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad la desperdicie ya no tengo salida aunque te agradezco que sea la única que se preocupa por mi bienestar *besa su mejilla *

Leni.- linc-oln (hablando dormida)

Lincoln solo sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

Después de estar un rato en el baño Lincoln mira con tristeza el que antes era su cuarto.

 **Flashback**

Lincoln.- ¡a donde llevan mis cosas!

Luna.- tus cosas solo traen mala suerte a esta casa bro

Lincoln.- eso es absurdo las e tenido por mas de 9 años porque hasta ahora causan malestar en esta casa.

Lynn.- porque tu mala suerte intensificó desde el partido por esa simple razon .

Lincoln.- ¡son mis cosas por favor no se las lleven devuélvanmelas! *SLAP*

(Recibe una bofetada por parte de Lori)

Lori.- si sacamos tus cosas es para mantenernos a salvo de tu mala suerte, así que si no quieres que literalmente te convierta en un pretsel humano tu te nos ayudarás a vender tus cosas sin reproches entendiste.

Lincoln *rechinando los dientes* si Lori

 **Fin del flashback**

Lincoln.- Era necesario deshacerse de mis cosas, si la mala suerte existiera todo lo malo me pasaría a mi no a ellas pero hacerles entender eso es mas difícil que enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.

A hola no los vi allí siento que me vean así es solo que no puedo creer que mis hermanas tiraran a la basura 11 años de amor fraternal, antes *comienza a sollozar* éramos muy unidos hasta el del estúpido partido, aunque desde que esto empezó no dejó de preguntarme de toda la familia porque tuve que ser yo en especifico.

De todas maneras ya no hay nada que pueda hacer...

que porque me miran con preocupación, o ya veo es por el papel que le quite a Leni no, es verdad mis esperanzas de salir de este infierno se fueron hace 2 meses.

 **Dos meses antes**

El abuelo se había enterado de que mis hermanas me maltrataban y me forzaban a usar ese estúpido traje, por lo que el intento dialogar con mi madre por el teléfono.

Albert.- Rita lo que haces es algo estúpido vas a creerle mas a una chica que no sabe perder que solo piensa en si misma y no creerle al único hijo varón tuyo que las apoya a ustedes en las buenas y en las malas, esperaba eso de una persona cualquiera pero no de mi hija.

Rita.- mira papa voy a dejarte esto muy claro, yo soy la única que sabe tratar con sus hijos tu ya tuviste tu momento cuando nos tenias a mi y a

Ruth pero ya paso así que ya no molestes *le cuelga*

Albert.- Porque mi hija se creyó algo tan estúpido estoy seguro de que a la policía le costaría creerlo

*se enciende un foco en su cabeza*

Lo siento hija pero si es la única forma en que abras los ojos tendré que hacerlo.

Lincoln.- Lisa se dio cuenta de que el abuelo planeaba denunciarlos por lo que para que no tuvieran pruebas en su contra, ella me hizo beber un liquido que ocultaba las heridas por un lapso de un día.

Los policías al ver que el abuelo "mentía" le hicieron una multa por gastar su tiempo.

 **Un mes antes**

Mama y las chicas pusieron una orden de restricción al abuelo para que no intentara sacarme de esta casa, papa se negó a que le pusieran la orden

Sr Lynn.- Rita lo que haces es una idiotez ponerle una orden de restricción a tu padre porque lo haces.

Rita.- es por el bien de nuestra familia Lynn.

Sr Lynn.- es una broma no es cierto porque es lo mas estúpido que e escuchado.

Rita.- las chicas y yo pensamos que es lo mejor

Sr Lynn.- ahora las chicas deciden que hacer y que no hacer en esta casa.

Rita.- mira Lynn déjalo así ya veré si la pongo o no.

Sr Lynn.- espero que hagas lo correcto

Rita.- si lo correcto (pone una sonrisa macabra.

 **Actualidad**

Lincoln.- mama puso la denuncia pero papa no lo sabe.

*suspira* es por eso que no e podido escapar de este maldito infierno (mira a los alrededores de la cocina viendo una botella de cloro y un cuchillo)

O talvez si la allá, *sacude su cabeza* no eso sería algo tonto, además si muero no quiero que sea lenta y dolorosa.

*Lincoln sale de la casa para ponerse su traje y dormir el la casa de charles*

Lincoln.- aunque si no lograra escapar de aquí...creo que seria mi ultimo recurso

*se recuesta*

ahora que pesadilla me toca vivir esta vez *cierra sus ojos y queda completamente dormido*

(Para los que no lo sepan Lincoln tiene pesadillas constantes desde que lo comenzaron a tratar como basura)

 **El sueño de Lincoln**

Oscuridad, es lo único que se podía observar en ese lugar.

Lincoln comienza a caminar en la oscuridad absoluta, el chico se detiene al ver una luz pero algo lo tomo

Lincoln.- que demonios

Aquello que lo tomo eran unas cadenas que lo sostenían desde sus pies hasta su cuello pero a que estaba encadenado era nada mas ni nada menos que al traje de ardilla,

El albino trataba de zafarse de esas cadenas pero era inútil, cuando dejo de intentar aparecieron de las sombras 9 sombras con forma humana.

Lincoln.-¡QUE QUIEREN AHORA NO LES BASTA VERME EN EL PATIO VIVIENDO COMO PERRO!

???.- tranquilo Linc no venimos a herirte físicamente

Lincoln.- entonces a que vienen

???.- a dañarte emocionalmente

(Alguna vez han escuchado que "las palabras hieren mas que el acero", pues en esta pesadilla eso era literal)

Una de esas sombras tomo la forma de Lisa.

Lisa.- sabes yo nunca te vi como un hermano, para mi no eres más que una simple rata de laboratorio que cuando ya no te sirve solo la deshechas.

(Al terminar de hablar la luz comenzó a perder su brillo)

La chica camino hacia tras dejando pasar a otras 2 sombras que tomaron la forma de Lana y Lola

Lola y Lana al unísono (al mismo tiempo).- Tu no eres mi hermano, no eres mas que un simple amuleto.

(La luz seguía debilitándose a la vez que las cadenas se comprimían aun mas)

Lincoln.- (con lagrimas en sus ojos) paren por favor

Pasaron al frente otras dos sombras tomando la forma de Lucy y Luna

Luna.- eres un inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que jugar videojuegos y leer cómics en ropa interior me das asco.

Lincoln.- Lucy yo te ayude cuando mas me necesitabas, por favor hermana

Lucy.- suspiro yo no tengo hermano

(La luz seguía debilitándose al igual que Lincoln)

Al terminar de hablar retrocedieron para dar paso a 3 sombras que tomaron la forma de Lori, Luan y Rita

Lori.- literalmente mama porque no abortaron a este error

Luan.- talvez no lo aborto porque no es su hijo, creo que es adoptado

Rita.- Luan crees que si Lincoln fuera adoptado lo hubiese escogido a el

Luan.- tienes razón mama jajajajajaja

Las 3 comenzaron a reir

Lincoln.- cállense cállense ¡CALLENSE!

las risas cesaron, Lincoln al levantar la mirada vio que se habían alejado pero también vio que la luz se debilitó a tal punto de que apenas y se podía ver algo.

El albino comenzó a temblar pues sabia quien era la ultima sombra que lo esperaba

???.- estuviste esperando a que te diera palabras de apoyo, que lindo

Lincoln.-(temblando) ganaste bien ganaste, lograste destrozarme física y mentalmente Lynn que es lo que quieres

Lynn.- eres muy listo Linc pero solo vine para dejarte en claro lo siguiente

Tu no eres nadie en esta familia

Tu fuiste el error de esta familia

Y tu no eres mas que nuestra sombra.

(Puede que esto sea un sueño pero eso es solo un poco de lo que sus hermanas hablaban a sus espaldas)

Vez la pequeña luz que esta por allá Linc *señala la luz que parecía que apenas podía brillar*

Esa es la luz de esperanza que te queda, día con día su brillo desciende,

Mira ya casi se apaga

Cuando el brillo se pierda y te hundas en la oscuridad no tendrás mas remedio que acabar con tu vida.

Pero eso a quien le importa, los que una vez te quisieron te dieron la espalda y ellos lo dijeron

TU NO ERES NADIE

Lincoln.-(cabizbajo) y si tienes razón yo ya no valgo para nada, no soy nadie.

???.- eso no es cierto

Lincoln.-(levanta su cabeza) quien dijo eso

???.- no dejes que ellas definan lo que eres

La luz del lugar comenzó a incrementarse

???.- eres el amigo y hermano que cualquiera quisiera tener por favor no te rindas

???.- si tu te fueras no me lo perdonaría

???.- puede que ellos te dieran la espalda pero nosotros seguimos aquí

???.- se que puedes hacerlo tu eres el hombre del plan debes tener una salida a esto

???.- siento no estar allí para ayudarte pero por favor no te rindas

???.-popo

La luz se tomo fuerza y creció a tal punto que las sombras de su familia desaparecieron junto con el traje y las cadenas.

Lincoln.- (mira de un lado a otro)

Es cierto no puedo dejar que ellas ganen, no debo dejar que ellas destruyan mi cordura, gracias por darme la fuerza que necesito Clyde, abuelo, Lily, papa y Leni

GRACIAS.

Lincoln comienza a despertar

Lincoln.- no puedo pensar en suicidarme si hay personas que me necesitan aquí, tengo que planear mi escape a la perfección para que no vuelvan a atraparme

¡ESTA ES MI LÍNEA DE PARIDA!

Rita.- Lincoln cállate quieres

Lincoln.- si mama

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que fuese de su agrado yo me despido nos vemos a la siguiente** **Bye**


	3. Mi día a día como el chico ardilla

Lincoln.- después de ser silenciado por mi madre me resigne a esperar mi maldita avena mi comida de todos los días, de no ser porque Leni me trae comida a escondidas ya ubiese muerto a falta de nutrientes.

Rita.- Lincoln aquí esta tu desayuno

(Le pasa un plato de avena por debajo de la puerta)

Lincoln.- avena que considerada gracias por levantarte tan temprano solo para calentarme un maldito plato de avena, espero que no te hallas cansado.

Rita.- *levanta una ceja* eee de nada

 ***Rita entra a la casa***

Lincoln recoge el plato y se va directo a la casa del perro para comer

Lincoln.-* comienza a comer* saben después de 3 meses comiendo lo mismo te acostumbras, aunque como consecuencia comienza a perder sabor y no logra saber a nada, almenos eso es lo que me pasa.

¡PASS! *la puerta se abre de golpe*

Lynn.- Inútil donde estas para tratarte como se debe

Lincoln.- ya te lo dije soy mas útil de lo que crees

Lynn.- como sea, recuerda que en la tarde tengo partido de fútbol y como pierda ya sabes lo que te toca *aprieta sus puños*

Lincoln.- oye aunque quisiera ir no puedo porque...

Leni.- ira conmigo al centro comercial

Lynn.- y tu para que lo necesitas

Leni.- necesito ver si hay descuentos en telas para hacer mas vestidos

Lynn.- (enojada) como sea *entra en la casa*

Lincoln.- vaya Leni no se como agradecerte pero recuerda que antes que de ir contigo tengo que "pasar tiempo de calidad con mis hermanas"

Leni.- lo se buena suerte Linc te estaré esperando *le da un beso en la mejilla y entra a la casa*

Lincoln.- por poco (voltea a ver al lector) a hola no creí que siguieras aquí, que quieres que te cuente lo que hago todos los días en este infierno bueno no lo discuto.

No es algo que me agrade pero mis hermanas solo me necesitan para darles suerte para lo que ellas necesiten en dado caso que el objetivo no se cumpla o se vea frustrado termino recibiendo una de dos cosa

Una lluvia de golpes por parte de la hermana con la que no tubo suerte

O una golpiza grupal

La verdad las 2 son malas y mas la primera porque me golpean con lo que tengan a la mano y créanlo siempre tienen algo a la mano.

Pero bueno que puedo hacer llevo un año así ya casi ni siento el dolor físico... porque me siguen mirando extraño... o ya veo el quieren saber del plan que tengo bueno aun esta en proceso saben pero pronto se los diré.

Ahora que tenia que hacer *saca una lista del traje* la única ventaja de este estúpido traje es el espacio donde puedo ocultar ciertas cosas, veamos a si de 9:00 a 9:30 tengo que ayudar a lisa con sus experimentos, pues vamos allá.

(Lincoln entra en la casa y va a la habitación de lisa)

Lincoln.- *toca la puerta del cuarto de Lisa* puedo pasar

Lisa.- te estaba esperando mi rata de laboratorio toma asiento *le acerca una silla*

Lincoln.- valla hasta que eres gentil *se sienta* y en que necesitas mi "suerte"

Lisa.- *le da una pastilla* necesito comprobar si esta pastilla es eficaz

Lincoln.- claro pero para que sirve

Lisa.- solo prueba ( lo dice con una sonrisa malévola)

Lincoln.-*traga saliva* aquí va...

mira una muestra que puedes usar para tus propios fines *señalando el pasillo*

Lisa.- muestras donde *sale corriendo del cuarto*

Lincoln.-* lanza la pastilla por la ventana* (en su mente) no soy tan estúpido para no saber que esa pastilla puede causarme malestares

Lisa.- genial una nueva muestra para mis experimentos gracias amuleto, y bien ya ingeriste la pastilla

Lincoln.- claro y para que lo sepas no soy un amuleto soy tu hermano (almenos eso creo) para que era esa pastilla cuando la ingerí no sentí nada diferente

Lisa.- (se supone que le causaría un gran malestar estomacal pero no sucedió nada parece que se a vuelto inmune a mis experimentos tengo que ver que tiene esa avena) para saber si alguien miente pero veo que no funciona así que *lo hecha a patas del cuarto* lo arruinaste de nuevo *cierra la puerta de su cuarto*

Lincoln.- se dice de nada malagradecida, bueno *saca su lista* ahora toca una de las partes mas difícil de mi día de 9:30 a 11:00 es horario de gemelas

*inhala* ¡LOLA LANA DONDE ESTAN!

Lana.- no tienes que gritar estoy en mi cuarto y Lola esta en la cochera.

Lincoln.- bien aprovechando que estoy aquí, para que me necesitas.

Lana.- estas de suerte basura no te necesito hoy, solo necesito que me dejes en paz.

Lincoln.- ok adi... y cerro su puerta genial.

*Lincoln sale a la cochera para ver que necesita Lola*

Lincoln.- Lola estas aquí.

Lola.- amuleto ya era hora de que llegaras, necesito tu suerte para ganar el siguiente concurso, como no gane

*Lincoln lo interrumpe*

Lincoln.-si ya se llamaras a las chicas para que me golpeen

Lola.- valla conoces la llave en fin vámonos

Lincoln.- me encantaría ir a tu concurso pero las demás me necesitan, asi que solo puedo aydarte desde aquí

Lola.- tienes que ir o sino juro que are mas miserable tu vida

Lincoln.- JAJAJAJA de verdad crees que me importa ya me aplicaron lo pero que tenían así que podemos hacer esto de dos formas, según lisa puedo transmitir mi suerte por abrazos así que 1 te doy el abrazo para darte un poco de "suerte" o 2 te quedas sin "suerte" así que cual eliges

Lola.- esta bien dame ese estúpido abrazo y largate

*Lincoln la abraza y se retira de la cochera*

Lincoln.- no creí que funcionaria ahora la que sigue es

Lucy.-* aparece detrás de el* yo

*Lincoln salta por el susto*

Lincoln.- Algún día matarás a alguien por esos sustos rarita

Lucy.- *lo golpea* como sea necesito tu ayuda para hacer un poema que supere al mis contrincantes

Lincoln.- y que quieres que haga yo solo doy suerte

Lucy.- pues necesito que me des uno de esos abrazos de la suerte

Lincoln.- pues bien aquí va * la abraza* necesitas algo mas

Lucy.- solamente necesito recordarte que no te considero como mi hermano

*se va*

Lincoln.- valla que palabras mas motivadoras.

Parece que hoy no es tan problemático como otros días

*mira al reloj de la pared son las 12:00* a esta hora ya estaría en un partido o en un estúpido concurso de belleza.

Luna.- ¡LINCOLN VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Lincoln.- ahora que hizo mi mala suerte

(En el cuarto de Luna y Luan)

Luna.- Lincoln explícame porque a mi guitarra esta rota

Lincoln.- porque ayer me golpeaste tan duro con la guitarra que se rompió.

 **FLASHBACK**

Luna.- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA, POR TU CULPA SAM ME DEJO TE ODIO!

¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

Lincoln.- acaso yo te dije que quería ir a tu maldito concier...

*Luna lo golpea con la guitarra*

Maldita sea que te pasa, entiende si te dejo fue porque ella sabe que lo que hacen aquí es estúpido

Luna.-¡LARGATE!

 **FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**

Luna.- bueno ya te puedes ir *lo dice sollozando*

*Lincoln se va a la sala*

Lincoln.- veamos ya me decide de Luna, Luan esta en una fiesta así que solo faltan Leni y *suspira* Lori

*Lincoln va a la habitación de Lori y Leni*

*Lincoln toca la puerta*

Lincoln.- Leni estas aquí

*se abre la puerta*

Leni.- hola Linc listo para ir al centro comercial

Lori.- Literalmente lo necesito para mi cita con Bobby hoy, aprovechando que esta en la ciudad quiero la suerte de este bastardo para que todo salga bien

Leni.- o disculpa Lori pero el me prometió que iría conmigo para buscar ofertas

Lori.- Pero Leni Literalmente necesito su suerte

Leni.-Déjame decirte que tus necesidades no son problema mío así que *voltea a ver a Lincoln* vámonos Linc

*Leni y Lincoln salen de la habitación para ir a Vancilla*

*Leni enciende la van familiar*

Leni.- espero que allá ofertas Linc

Lincoln.-...

Leni.- cuando lleguemos al mall quieres que veamos la tienda de comics

Lincoln.-...

Leni.- Linc que pasa porque no hablas

Lincoln.- Leni ya salimos de casa ya no tienes que fingir.

Leni.- uff Linc gracias esta es la única parte del día donde puedo ser yo

Lincoln.- porque sigues actuando la verdadera tu es genial

Leni.- como voy a ayudarte si saben que soy alguien inteligente

Lincoln.- No me malentiendas Leni aprecio que quieras ayudarme pero no quiero que termines como yo solo por ayudarte.

Leni.- porque no nos escapamos juntos

Lincoln.- porque si lo hacemos nos darán caza no recuerdas lo que paso la semana pasada

 **FLASHBACK**

*Lincoln corría por el centro de la ciudad*

Lincoln.- Finalmente pude escapar de ese infierno, ahora solo me falta encontrar un lugar donde dormir *mira una casa abandonada* y creo que lo encontré

 **(Ya en la noche)**

Lincoln.- a primera hora del día iré a la central de autobuses y me iré a Chicago gracias por el dinero Clyde tu si que eres un gran amigo.

???.- valla así que ese era tu plan que triste que nunca dudarás de que implantamos un chip en tu ropa linc ríndete o te ira peor

Lincoln.- porque no me dejas en paz Lynn

Lynn.- porque no eres mas que un simple objeto

 **Fin del flashback**

Lincoln.-si tan solo hubiese revisado mi ropa ya estaría en otro lugar pero lo arruine

Leni.- Linc no te culpes tanto encontraras la manera de escapar se que lo aras confió en ti.

Lincoln.- gracias Leni por ser la única que no me dio la espalda.

(En su mente) tengo que planear mi siguiente escape a la perfección si me vuelvo a equivocar me ira peor...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les halla gustado yo me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	4. Planificando el escape

**(Lincoln narra)**

Después de comprar las cosas que Leni necesitaba volvimos a casa, cuando bajamos de la van sentí como un escalofrío pasaba por mi cuerpo, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría...

Y tengo razón.

Al entrar en casa lo primero que vi fue Lynn estaba furiosa se notaba a kilómetros, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Lola que también estaba ardiendo de furia por dentro y a su lado derecho se encontraba Luna almenos ella no parecía estar tan furiosa.

Lynn.- pero miren quien es, el parásito de mala suerte, sabes en el partido de hoy quedamos en empate *toma su bate* y sabes lo que te toca

Lola.- hoy quede en segundo porque tu estúpido abrazo no funciono así que *toma un palo de golf* será una golpiza dual

 ***Lincoln comenzó a temblar***

Lincoln.- ch-ch-chicas no me pueden culpar ni siquiera estuve allí.

Lynn.- fue por eso idiota, si no te hubieses ido con la cabeza de aire yo tendría el trofeo en mis manos

Lincoln.- No hables así de leni

Luna.- *sacando una guitarra* ya me tienes arto con tus escusas por tu culpa perdí la batalla de bandas

Lincoln.-*tragando saliva como retrocediendo* chicas podemos discutirlo como gente normal

 ***las 3 estaban a punto de golpearlo hasta que***

Lori.- ya llegue familia

 ***las chicas lanzan lo que traen a diferente partes***

Lori.- que hacen en la sala claramente les indique que a las nueve estuviesen en sus cuartos pero *ve el reloj* son las 9:30 así que o se van a sus habitaciones o literalmente las convierto en pretzels humanos.

las 3 obedecieron a las ordenes de Lori, pero primero amenazaron a Lincoln con que a la próxima si seria una golpiza grupal*

Lincoln.-(en su mente) casi me convierto en puré humano

Lori.- Lincoln ahora que hiciste

Lincoln(aun en su mente) me llamo por mi nombre eso quiere decir que...

Bobby.- hola mi caramelo ciento interrumpir pero porque tardas tanto que sucedió

Lori.- No es nada Bubucito solo un problema con las chicas es todo, deja voy por mi otra bolsa y nos vamos ok

Bobby.- ok bebe

Lori sube corriendo por su bolso mientras que Bobby habla con Lincoln*

Bobby.- Que hay hermano ase tiempo que no te veía que ases

Lincoln.- nada en especial solo veo la televisión quieres hacerme compañía mientras esperas a tu dama

Bobby.- claro hermano porque no *se sienta* oye Linc ahora que te veo bien porque llevas ese traje de ardilla

Lincoln.- pues veras...

En el cuarto de Lori y Leni

Lori.- Donde esta juro que lo deje en mi cama

Leni.- *entrando* buscas tu bolso esta en el closet *lo dice sin verla a la cara*

Lori.-*busca en el closet* que torpe soy gracias por recordármelo Leni

Leni.-...

Lori.- bueno nos vemos

Lori sale del cuarto y comienza a bajar por las escaleras cuando...*

Bobby.- así que es por eso que tienes esos moretones

Lincoln.- si pero descuida ya no duelen

Lori comenzó a sudar creía que Lincoln la había delatado y por eso los denunciaría*

Bobby.- sabes Ronnie quería venir pero reprobó unas materias en la escuela y tiene escuela de verano

Lincoln.- es una lastima ya extraño los golpes al hombro por parte de ella

Bobby.- ella también te extraña pero bueno será para la próxima

Lincoln.- eso espero. Y te quedaras lo que queden de las vacaciones

Bobby.- no Linc me voy en dos semanas pero descuida que cuando entre en la universidad estaré devuelta en Royal Woods

Lincoln.- eso espero hermano * mira a las escaleras* Lori porque tardaste tanto no decías cual bolso llevarte jaja

Lori.-*nerviosa* Si jaja no lo encontraba

Bobby.- bueno vámonos

Lori.- si jeje nos vemos Linc

Lincoln.- nos vemos (porque temblaba tanto, talvez estaba muy ansiosa)

Bueno nos vamos devuelta al patio

Con Bobby y Lori

Bobby.-...

Lori.- y a donde vamos cariño

Bobby.-...

Lori.- (estoy segura de que me llevara ante la Policía) porque no hablas te comió la lengua la ardilla jeje (porque dije eso)

Bobby.- sabes no creí que fueras capas de hacerle eso a tu hermano

Lori.- lo puedo explicar

Bobby.- no se me parece justo que allá apostado con el y lo obligues a usar ese traje, pudiste hacerlo de otra forma

Lori.-( eso no fue lo que paso pero porque el dijo eso) bueno literalmente fue el mejor castigo que encontré para el

Bobby.- bueno lo dejare pasar esta vez bebe pero trata de ser mejor con el es un buen chico no sabes lo que daría porque el fuera mi hermano

Lori.- si lo haré Bobby no te preocupes

 **2 horas mas tarde**

 **En la casa Loud**

Bobby.- nos vemos mi niña

Lori.- nos vemos mi osito cariñoso

Lori entra en casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie*

Lori.-*entra en su habitación* *susurra*

uff que noche por un momento creí que...

Leni.- que Lincoln te delataría no es cierto

Lori.- Leni me asustaste

Leni.- responde lo que te dije, creíste

que Bobby te denunciaría junto con la familia

Lori.-...

Leni.- eso creí

Lori.- eso no es verdad

Leni.- entonces miento no, es cierto cuando bajaste las escaleras solo estaba imaginando que temblabas por lo que salía de la boca de Lincoln

Lori.- bueno a decir verdad si creí que Lincoln le diría a Bobby

Leni.- yo solo te diré esto Lori,

Lincoln no seria capaz de hacerte algo como eso, después de el infierno que le has hecho vivir, el aun se preocupa por tu felicidad el le ayudo a Bobby a darte una cena perfecta.

créelo el a tenido la oportunidad de denunciarlos por parte de los Mcbride y que hizo el, rogarles que no lo hicieran, después de todos los golpes, insultos y desprecios el aun se preocupa por ustedes ahora dime ESO como te hace sentir

Lori.-...

Leni.- sabes que buenas noches ya no tengo ganas de escuchar tu excusas

Lori.-...

Lori solo se limito a recostarse pero no pudo dormir bien esa noche porque era culpa talvez*

A la mañana siguiente

Lincoln se levanto para comenzar a planear su estrategia de escape.

Lincoln.- no tengo que cometer errores esta vez, si me vuelven a atrapar estoy seguro de que se aseguraran de que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol.

El albino saco papel y una pluma de su traje para comenzar a planear *

Lincoln.- por donde empiezo ...

el chico no sabia como comenzar su plan hasta que*

Rita.- Lincoln recuerda que el sábado es el único día donde puedo lavar tu ropa.

Lincoln.- si mama y gracias por el recordatorio *se enciende un foco en la cabeza de Lincoln*

Mama el sábado por la noche se estrenara la parte 9 de Star wars verdad e irán a verla no?

Rita.- si, pero no se para que quieres saber si de todas formas no iras por el bien de tus hermanas

Lincoln.- que no puedo preguntar, como sea gracias

 ***Rita entra de nuevo a la casa Loud***

Ya lo tengo, se como puedo escapar de aquí.

 **Bien este es el plan**

El sábado por la mañana mama me despertara para lavar mi ropa junto con el traje, Lisa tendrá que desactivar el chip temporalmente porque si no la lavadora ya no serviría.

Cuando mi ropa este lista Lisa volverá a activar el chip pero en el momento en el que lo Active yo veré donde se ubica para poder quitarlo.

Las chicas saldrán no saldrán de la casa hasta que den las 7:00PM

Tendré que actuar natural para que no sospechen ya sea desde ayudarlas hasta siendo golpeados por ellas.

Cuando por fin den las 7:00 las chicas se irán y no regresaran hasta las 9:30 si no hay trafico por lo que tendré 2 horas y 30min para escapar, despedirme de Clyde y para comprar un boleto de auto bus hacia mi nueva vida

Lincoln.- espero que esta vez funcione tengo fe en que podre salir de este infierno de una vez por todas, aunque después veré como me las arreglo para sobrevivir pero lo principal es escapar.

 **Faltan 2 días para que Lincoln pueda ejecutar su plan** **Que pasara con el lograra escapar de esa casa donde es tratado como basura o será atrapado de nuevo véanlo en el siguiente capitulo de** **"Que hice para merecer esto"** **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy si les gusto háganmelo saber porque eso me motiva a seguir subiendo capítulos de esta historia sin mas que decir nos vemos a la siguiente**


	5. Planes frustrados sentencia firmada

**1 día antes del sábado de películas** **Patio de la casa Loud**

Lincoln.- solo falta un día para mi escape tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien, lo tengo todo planeado una sola falla podría contarme mi libertad

???.- con quien hablas Linki

Lincoln.-*se asusta y se golpea con la casa del perro* Leni me asustaste

Leni.- no era mi intención pero puedes agradecer de que no era una de las otras

Lincoln.- cierto pero almenos podrías haber hecho mas ruido no crees

Leni.- jeje perdón, cambiando de tema

*susurra* ya tienes listo el plan de escape

Lincoln.- *susurra* si y espero que se cumpla porque si fallo

Leni.- lo se pero si no pudieras escapar, me interpondría yo misma ante ellos

Lincoln.- no Leni si fallo tendré que asumirlo no quiero que te interpongas, no soportaría el hecho de que te maltrataran incluso a Lily no lo soportaría

Leni.- esta bien pero prométeme que todo saldrá bien

Lincoln.- te lo prometo

*Leni se retira del patio para no levantar sospechas*

Lincoln.- (pensando) veamos a donde iré si logro escapar, Chicago ya no es una opción talvez valla a Nueva York o a Denver ya lo pensare a fondo cuando escape de aquí

 ***se abre la puerta***

Lori.- Lincoln tengo que hablar contigo

Lincoln.- si es por la pantalla de tu teléfono la rompió Lola cuando lo dejaste en el sofá

Lori.- no vengo a hablar sobre eso además Lola ya me pago el costo de la reparación

Lincoln.- y decían que solo las coronan como las mas bellas, deben de pagar una gran suma por un espectáculo, pero si no es por la pantalla entonces para que me necesitas no hay ofertas hoy

Lori.- déjate de bromas se lo que le hiciste a Luna

Lincoln.- ya le dije que pagaré su guitarra *susurrando* algún día

Lori.- que te dejes de juegos se que arruinaste su relación amorosa

Lincoln.- yo fue ella la que arruinó su relación además Sherlock eso paso la semana pasada

Lori.- no mientas estuviste presente cuando ella y Sam rompieron

Lincoln.- *face palm* el hecho de que estuviese allí no significa que lo hubiera ocasionado, además desde cuando te importo hasta hace 2 días no era mas que invisible para ti, a no ser que necesitarás algo

Lori.- bueno la verdad es que ¡NO QUIERO QUE ARRUINES MI RELACIÓN CON BOBBY!

Lincoln.- así que eso es lo que importa

*se pone serio*

Bueno te contare que paso entre Luna y Sam

 **Flashback**

Luna me arrastro a una de sus batallas de bandas, todo iba bien Luna ganaba cada encuentro que tenia contra otras banda mientras yo me quedaba en su camerino observándola.

En la ronda final el equipo de Luna perdió ante... ante...

No recuerdo como se llamaban pero la canción que tocaron si la recuerdo era "fist bump" en fin, Luna no pudo soportar que le ganaran así al llegar a su camerino y en un ataque de ira me lanzo todo lo que tenia a si alcance hasta que Sam llego buscando a Luna y esto fue lo que paso

Sam.- Que demonios te pasa Luna *sujetándola*

Luna.- por su culpa perdimos por su mala suerte

Sam.- vamos Luna ya es suficiente al principio me parecía una broma pero esto se les salio de las manos, ¡LA SUERTE NO EXISTE ENTIENDELO!

Luna.- *forcejeando* ya suéltame

Sam.- debes entender las cosas que pasan no son cuestión de suerte, sino del esfuerzo y empeño que le pongamos.

Así que sino piensas dejar esa estúpida idea entonces yo *comienza a llorar* tendré que dejarte

Luna.- no nones cierto

Sam.- Lo siento pero ya no eres la persona de quien me enamore así que ¡ADIOS!

*se va corriendo*

Luna.- ¡SAM! no te vallas espera *se pone de rodillas* no me dejes *comienza a llorar*

Al verla en el suelo corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la casa de Clyde

 **Fin del flashback**

Lincoln.- voy a dejarte algo en claro Lori la razón por la que no te delate con Bobby fue porque no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Lori.-¿sus sentimientos?

Lincoln.- no quería decirle lo que realmente eres porque el es como mi hermano y a un hermano no se le hace sufrir se le apoya con lo que uno puede dar.

¡POR ESO DESPERDICIE MI OPORTUNIDAD! Todo lo que hice lo hice por el, nunca fue por ti, así que si piensas que voy a arruinar tu relación con Bobby puedes irte olvidando de esa idea porque yo no pienso rebajarme a su nivel

*Lincoln entro en la casa para hacer sus necesidades*

Pero en ese momento Lori volvió a tener esa sensación la culpa la invadía, ella había abierto los ojos pero lo hizo muy tarde, sabia que el simple hecho de pedirle disculpas era mera hipocresía por lo que solamente subió a su habitación y encerró a llorar en silencio

Mientras que con Lincoln apenas salió del baño recibió un golpe por parte de una pelota de Lynn, un choque de platillos por parte de Luna, Lola lo atropelló con su auto y Luan lo empujo por las escaleras "accidentalmente"

Lincoln.- *levantándose* que uno ya no puede entrar al baño en paz

(Pensando) un día solo un día mas y todo este infierno se acabara

*Lily (que esta en su cuna de la planta baja) *comienza a llorar*

Lincoln.-* la carga* que pasa pequeña otra pesadilla tranquila solo recuéstate y vuelve a dormir

Lily.- incon

Lincoln.- descansa Lily (piensa) si yo me fuera que seria de ti te convertirían en una de ellas o solamente te ocultarían mi existencia yo creo que no pasara Leni estará con ella.

Como sea

*Lynn baja las escaleras*

Lynn.- idiota hoy tengo partido y si

Lincoln.- si ya conozco la historia *abre la puerta* nos vamos ya

Lynn.- así me gusta que la basura sepa lo que es

Lynn y Lincoln parten al estadio de Royal Woods, al llegar Lincoln se esconde debajo de las gradas por ordenes de su verdugo.

El partido de hoy era de fútbol y el equipo de Lynn gano con una victoria aplastante 11-0

Lynn.- valla basura hoy te luciste con la suerte por lo que no me veo en la necesidad de golpearte

Lincoln.- genial, ahora ya podemos regresar a la casa

Lynn.- oye tu no me mandas idiota...

Vámonos a casa

Lincoln.- ok (en su mente) como quisiera tomarte del cuello y estrangularte hasta dejarte inconsciente y luego atarte a un camión para que te arrastre por toda la ciudad para que todos tus órganos salgan

* mira al espectador* no me malentiendan es solo que me dejo llevar por causa del maltrato que recibí pero eso cambiara mañana espero

Lincoln y Lynn llegan a casa

Pero no había nadie al parecer habían salido al centro comercial por lo que Lincoln aprovecho para comer antes de que le dieran otro plato de avena.

Después de prepararse su cena salió al patio para descansar y repasar su plan.

Lincoln.- mañana será el día le diré adiós a este infierno y no daré marcha atrás.

Lincoln se duerme con la esperanza de que su plan se cumpla

 **Sábado de películas día del plan** **9:00 am**

Rita.- Lincoln entrégame tu ropa para lavarla

Lincoln.- claro * se desiste pero al hacerlo recibe descargas eléctricas*

 **Aparece Lisa**

Lisa.- serás idiota Lincoln recuerda que para quitarte la ropa necesitas que yo apague el rastreador * Lisa apaga el rastreador y Lincoln deja de recibir las descargas eléctricas*

Lincoln.- como iba a recordarlo lavan mi ropa solo 2 veces por año pero * le lanza su ropa y el traje* allí esta mama ya puedes lavarla

Rita.- oye tu no me das ordenes * se va enojada*

*Se va*

El sótano

Se encontraban Rita y Lisa retiraba el chip que tenia implantada la ropa de Lincoln

Rita.- Hija podrías repetirme como funciona ese chip

Lisa.- esta bien unidad materna

El chip se implanta en la ropa al ser tan delgado no puedes sentir donde esta solo es posible verlo mediante un par de gafas como las mías o un microscopio, el chip se apaga con este control que cree, pero si se remueve sin haberlo desactivado sufrirá una descarga eléctrica

Rita.- valla hija eres muy lista quieres que vallamos a comer

Lisa.- Me ofendería si no lo hicieras

Lisa y Rita se retiran al piso superior sin darse cuenta de que por una de las ventanas por donde entraba luz al sótano se encontraba Lincoln observando con detenimiento todo lo que lisa hizo

Lincoln.-Jajaja no eres tan lista ahora e Lisa

El albino se retira a la casa del perro para seguir con su plan

 **Casa Loud 6:45 PM**

Rita.- y recuerda la casa estará a tu cuidado

Lynn.- * le susurra al oído* como intentes escapar no volverás a ver la luz del sol entendido

Lincoln.- claro lo que tu digas

Nos vemos luego me cuentan la película

 **La familia Loud se va en vancila hacia el cine**

Lincoln.- fase 2 buscar en la habitación de Lisa el control que desactiva el chip jajá será fácil

Pero cuando entro al cuarto pudo notar que lisa tenia una cantidad de controles considerable unos 100 no menos como 200 pero para que quería tantos controles talvez nunca lo sabremos

Lincoln.- bien esto no debe tardar mas de 30 min

 **5 minutos después**

Lincoln.- que extraño se encontraba en su cama debe ser algo muy estúpido de su parte

 **En el cine**

Lisa.- porque siento que alguien me llamo estúpida

 **De vuelta en la casa Loud**

Lincoln.- necesitaré dinero por lo que tendré que buscar en la habitación de Lola

* El peliblanco va hacia el cuarto de las gemelas para encontrar el dinero que la princesa de la casa escondía*

Lincoln.- si fuera Lola donde guardaría mis ahorros

mmm...

Mmm...

MMM...

Lo tengo * busca entre sus peluches* l su oso es lo que mas atesora porque *abre el cierre del peluche* nadie sospecharía de un simple oso.

Veamos tenemos 1, 2 ...

 **20 min después**

Lincoln.- 999, y 1000, no puedo creer que aun así le pida dinero a papa, no importa llego la hora

*mira el reloj de la pared* 8:30

Y con tiempo de sobra.

*se dirige a la salida de la casa donde vivió un infierno*

Lincoln.- ya es hora *comienza a abrir la puerta* de que yo me valla de aq

¡PAM!

???.- dulces sueños Lincoln

 **9:30 casa Loud**

???.- despierta basura

Lincoln.- *despertando* quien que

Que pasa * se encontraba atado a una silla

???.- veo que ya despertaste, dime en verdad creíste que podías escapar verdad

Lincoln.- es imposible como fue que falle

Lynn.- fácil tu plan era perfecto solo que Olvidaste un pequeño detalle, Lucy no nos acompaño al cine

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln recordó que en la camioneta familiar no habían 11 personas sino 10

Lincoln.- imposible como pude olvidar algo tan simple

Lola.- tu hora llego Linc acepta tu destino

Lana.- aremos que no veas la luz del sol

Luna.- vas a pagar por haber venido a este mundo

Lucy.- te hare vivir un nuevo infierno

Lisa.- me desharé de tus partes nobles

Luan.- te golpeare tan fuerte que tan fuerte que romperé tu caja de la risa jajá entiendes

Lynn.- voy a partirte las piernas

En ese momento Lincoln sintió verdadero terror

 **30 minutos antes**

 **Habitación de Lori y Leni**

Leni.- maldición maldición porque me olvide de Lucy si se lo hubiera notificado ya estaría fuera de aquí pero soy una idiota por olvidar algo tan importante

Lincoln perdóname

*Ring Ring* ( suena el teléfono de Leni)

Leni.- hola quien habla...

O ya veo...

Entiendo me escapare cuando des la señal...

Espera también quieres que escapee con...

Bien lo are...

Volviendo al tiempo actual con Lincoln

El albino estaba suplicando por su vida pues era muy joven para morir, pero fue en ese momento donde la puerta principal se abre de golpe, era el Señor Lynn parecía furioso

Lincoln creyó que se había salvado pero no fue así

Lynn sr.- Tu *señala a Lincoln*

Lori.- *temblando* q-q-q-u-e p-a-s-a pp-a-p-a

Lynn sr.- No quise creerlo pero me di cuenta ¡QUE LA MALA SUERTE SI EXISTE!

Rita.- de que hablas Lynn

Lynn sr.- me despidieron a causa de Lincoln

*todas miraron con mas odio a Lincoln*

Lincoln no lo creía una de las personas que lo ayudo lo apuñaló por la espalda

Lynn jr.- y que aremos con el papa lo golpeamos le sacamos un ojo

Lynn sr.- ya tome una decisión lo llevare a un campamento lejos de aquí para que no pueda afectarnos con su mala suerte

Luna.- cuando te llevaras a este malparido

Lynn.- ahora mismo ¡RATA ASQUEROSA TE QUIERO AHORA MISMO EN LA CAMIONETA O SI NO TE IRA PEOR!

Lincoln movió su cabeza afirmando y sin pensarlo subió a la camioneta

Lynn sr.- ¡QUIERO QUE CADA UNA DE USTEDES VALLA A SU HABITACIÓN Y DUERMA, A LA QUE SE ENCUENTRE DESPIERTA NO DUDARE EN GOLPEARLA

Las chicas no dieron peros pues sabían que cuando su padre se enojaba nada lo detenía

Rita.- cariño creo que las asustaste

Lynn sr.- ¡ LO MISMO VA PARA TI!

Rita también huyo a su habitación

En vancila

Lincoln no paraba de temblar y llorar sabia que era su fin lo encerrarían en un campamento de mala muerte por toda su vida, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su padre que abrió la puerta y encendió la camioneta.

En el camino hubo silencio el sr Lynn no le dirigía la palabra por enojo y Lincoln tampoco le dirigía la palabra por miedo.

Al llegar una gasolinera cerca del lago de la ciudad el sr Lynn bajo para recargar el tanque de gasolina, Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la camioneta hacia el bosque junto al lago pero su padre se percató y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Lincoln se quedo sin fuerzas y callo rendido frente al lago, volteo hacia atrás y vio a su padre caminando hacia el, se resigno a quedarse quieto mientras su padre le decía

Lynn sr.- Se termino Lincoln...

 **Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy espero que les halla gustado**


	6. Soy un inútil al no poder ayudarte

( **Antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero decir que el foco principal del capitulo no es Lincoln pero eso no lo hace menos importante** **Dicho eso comencemos)**

 **3 Meses atrás**

Nos situamos en el centro de Royal Woods para ser mas precisos en un edificio de 15 pisos de alto una compañía encargada de verificar y mantener a flote sus acciones como también llevar un conteo de sus ganancias, pero no vinimos a hablar sobre la compañía sino de una persona en particular esa persona es El señor Lynn Loud conocido por unos como el "depredador sexual" y conocido por otros como la mejor persona que alguien puede conocer.

Pero porque es la segunda por la que mas lo conocen pues verán el señor Lynn trabaja en la compañía ya mencionada donde no solo es el trabajador mas eficiente de la compañía sino el mas amigable, el que siempre da una mano a quien lo necesite.

 **5:00pm**

Trabajador 1.- Lynn necesito ayuda con el conteo de esta semana puedes ayudarme

Sr Lynn.- claro solo déjame calcular cuanto perdimos por impuestos

Trabajador 2 .- Lynn podrías ayudarme con esto

Sr Lynn.- claro

El señor Lynn es el mejor amigo que podrías tener pero detrás de todo eso se esconde algo que lo atormenta

???.- Lynn necesito los reportes de impuestos y gastos que hizo la compañía este

Sr Lynn.- Si se los daré antes de terminar la jornada señor

???.- *susurrando* Vas a quedarte después de la jornada

Sr Lynn.- *susurrando* Si, se lo pido por favor

???.- bien nos vemos en mi oficina cuando termines

Sr Lynn.- si señor

Porque necesitaba hablar con su jefe siendo un empleado ejemplar que evita los problemas y ayuda a otros para que lo necesitaba

 **3 horas después**

Trabajador 1.- gracias por la ayuda Lynn nos vemos mañana

Trabajador 2.- también te agradezco prometo devolverte el favor

Sr Lynn.- no es necesario con que no te despidan estoy feliz

*mira su reloj*

Es hora

 **Oficina del jefe**

Sr Lynn.- *toca la puerta* soy yo señor puedo pasar

???.- Claro te estaba esperando *abre la puerta* vamos toma asiento

*Lynn se sienta*

???.- veamos ya hablamos sobre tus hijas Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily así que hoy toca hablar de tu hija Leni dime como es ella

Sr Lynn.- Bueno ella es una chica de 16 años con una altura de *es interrumpido*

???.- me refería a otros aspectos a ellas las conozco almenos de vista

Sr Lynn.- perdón señor

???.- Lynn te e dicho que después de la jornada laboral puedes llamarme Derek

Sr Lynn.- discúlpame es solo que no acostumbro a llamar a mis superiores por su nombre

Dereck.- Jeje te entiendo yo nunca me acostumbraría a llamar a mi supervisor por su nombre pero bueno a lo que íbamos háblame de Leni

 **(Dereck es un psicólogo de medio tiempo que viste unos jeans negros con una camisa de cuadros color negro y blanco, piel blanca, su cabello es castaño y tiene ojos verdes)**

Sr Lynn.- Que puedo decir sobre mi Leni es mi rayo de sol, es la única que me obedece sin peros, es una chica muy lista aunque a los ojos de sus hermanas pueda parecer que solo tenga aire en su cabeza, ella es mas de lo que la gente cree

Dereck.-y ella apoya el asunto de la mala suerte

Sr Lynn.- No, para mi suerte nunca se creyó ese rumor tan estúpido, además es ella quien ayuda a Lincoln

Dereck.- *apuntando* una chica que no se deja llevar por cualquier cosa

Sabes nunca me dijiste la razón por la que necesitabas una cita con el psicólogo

Sr Lynn.- no sabia que hacer ,al saber que eras psicólogo no me pensé dos veces y vine aquí, necesita desahogar mis problemas con alguien que me escuche

Dereck.- ya veo ese evento es algo que te marco demasiado al igual que a tu hija

Sr Lynn.- si, no puedo vivir sabiendo que mi hijo sufre por culpa de ese rumor

Dereck.- y porque no lo detuviste antes

Sr Lynn.- porque no me di cuenta hasta 2 meses después

 **Flashback**

 **Narra el Sr Lynn**

Estaba de regresando a casa después de el trabajo cuando tuve la sensación de ver algo en el patio no supe porque pero cuando fui vi a Lincoln con el traje que usaba para apoyar a mi equipo en la secundaria "las ardillas de Royal Woods" se encontraba temblando así que no me lo pensé 2 veces y lo metí a la casa lo cargue hasta su habitación pero al abrirla no había nada estaba vacía no tuve mas remedio que dejarlo en el sofá, le quite el traje y lo recosté creí que era una broma Luan apoyada por Rita, por lo que tuve que hablar con ella

Sr Lynn.- Rita explícame esto porque la habitación de Lincoln esta vacía

Rita.- Las chicas vendieron sus cosas porque estaban contaminadas por mala suerte

Trate de convencerla de que era una estupidez pero no me escucho

 **Fin del flashback**

Dereck.-te diste cuenta muy tarde pero aun así pudiste detenerlo

Sr Lynn.- no supe como me superaban en numero aun así si las castigaba por sus actos atacarían aun mas a Lincoln por lo que no me quise arriesgar.

Lo se Dereck soy un cobarde

Dereck.- escucha te lamentas por algo que 1 no comenzaste y 2 no apoyaste el hecho de que no creyeras el rumor te hizo ver que ellas están mal, lo malo aquí es el hecho de que tus hijas comienzan a excederse dime cuando le quitaste el traje notaste moretones

Sr Lynn.- si por cada parte del cuerpo

Dereck.- entonces no solo se limitan a hacerlo dormir en el patio sino que también lo golpean, pero porque

*Mira su reloj* Las 12:00 ya es hora de volver a casa no crees

Sr Lynn.- si tienes razón, gracias por escucharme Dereck lo aprecio mucho

Dereck.- lo que sea por mi mejor empleado, aunque te daré un consejo

No dejes que ellas tomen mas fuerza el hecho de que crean que son imparables las hace mas fuertes incluso llegara el punto en que evadan todos los obstáculos que les pongas, ten cuidado

Sr Lynn.- lo tendré gracias

Dereck.- Nos vemos mañana Lynn cuídate

 **1 mes antes**

Dereck.-* camina hacia el lugar de trabajo del SR Lynn* Lynn después del trabajo te quiero en mi oficina escuchaste

Sr Lynn.- Si jefe como usted diga

Un rato mas tarde

Sr Lynn.- quería verme señor

Dereck.- si pasa toma asiento

 ***el señor Lynn se sienta***

Dereck.- bien la ultima vez hablamos sobre Leni solo nos faltan 2 quieres que hablemos sobre ambos en esta sesión

Sr Lynn.- esta bien

Dereck.- veamos empecemos con tu hija Lynn jr como es ella

Sr Lynn.- ella es una persona arrogante, egoísta, y muy orgullosa

Dereck.- pero porque ella es así algún trauma de la infancia o algo

Lynn sr.- no no sufrió algún trauma en su infancia pero la razón por lo que es así, fuimos nosotros

Dereck.- ustedes

Lynn sr.- si, desde que supimos que le gustaban los deportes alimentamos su ego a tal grado que la hicimos creer que ganar es todo, cueste lo que cueste

Dereck.- por eso perder el partido fue algo que la marco

Lynn sr.- pero porque ella culparía a Lincoln si fue toda la familia menos yo

Dereck.- Talvez si me hablas sobre Lincoln podría ver la razón

Lynn sr.- veamos Lincoln mi mas grande Azaña el único hijo varón de mi familia

Dereck.- como es el

Lynn sr.- el es uno en un millón sabes el piensa siempre en los demás, ayuda a quien lo necesite

Dereck.- Lo se le debo mucho

Lynn sr.- si pero no entiendo como un chico tan bueno pudo terminar así

(En su mente) Lo siento hijo no puedo ayudarte

De todos los que fueron porque tu

Dereck.- tu hijo no posee un talento especial como tus otras hijas

Lynn sr.- no sabrá hacer lo que hacen mis otras hijas pero siempre tiene un plan para salvar la situación

Dereck.- Lo se recuerdas cuando ayudo a mantener a flote la compañía con su plan de economisación

(Pensando) ahora que lo pienso creo tener la respuesta del porque la chica lo hizo

Bueno Lynn con esto terminamos la sección del mes

Lynn sr.- gracias lo apreció mucho

Nos vemos

 **Actualidad sábado de películas**

Lynn sr.-(pensando)

Que voy a hacer no puedo detenerlas no después de lo que le hicieron a Albert

Dereck.- Lynn te sientes bien podemos hablar si lo necesitas sabes

Lynn sr.- lo are señor a la misma hora de siempre

Dereck.- si

 **Al final de la jornada**

Dereck.- siéntate Lynn hay algo que me preocupa

Lynn sr.- y que es señor digo Dereck

Dereck.- tu, desde la ultima sesión y este mes te e visto muy decaído que sucedió en casa

Lynn sr.- *llorando* tomaron mas fuerza no pude detenerlas

Dereck.- de que hablas las denunciaste

Lynn sr.- hable con Albert pidiéndole que hiciera entender a Rita pero no funciono las denuncio y las chicas le dieron la vuelta al juego ahora no puede acercarse a un kilómetro de la casa

Dereck.- *impresionado* eso es imposible los moretones eran demasiado visibles para dejarlos pasar, el maquillaje hace milagros pero que esconda algo de esa magnitud es imposible

Lynn sr.- no fue el maquillaje fue Lisa, por esa razón ya no puedo hacer nada

Dereck.- te equivocas si las denuncias con pruebas entonces

Lynn sr.- NO ellas no lo dejarían pasar ellas irán en mi contra y entonces me meterían a la cárcel culpándome solamente a mk

Dereck.- ¡PREFIERES QUE TU HIJO SUFRA A ESTAR EN LA CARCEL!

Lynn sr.- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, NO ME IMPORTARÍA ESTAR EN PRISIÓN SI ES POR EL BIEN DE MI HIJO!, pero al estar en prisión no podría ayudarlo lo torturarían aun mas, no soporto verlo así

Pero no he hecho nada para ayudarlo

Soy el peor padre del mundo

*comienza a llorar*

Dereck.- te equivocas el buscar ayuda exterior es solo una de las cosas que has hecho, fuiste tu quien lo metía cada noche a casa para arroparlo y darle vitaminas para que no muriera, fuiste tu el que trato de razonar con tu esposa Y fuiste tu el que nunca creyó esa estupidez así que deja de lamentarte por lo que no puedes hacer y piensa en lo que puedes hacer

Lynn sr.- cierto pero aun así no podría llevármelo a otro lugar sin que lo rastrearan

Dereck.- Creo que tengo una solución pero es tu decisión

Lynn sr.- por mis hijos haría lo que fuera

Dereck.- Bien esto es lo que haremos...

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si les gusto háganmelo saber yo soy Briandxd y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto

**Lago de Royal Woods**

Lynn sr.- se termino Lincoln

Lincoln.- *enojado* bien termina el trabajo, enciérrame en un maldito campamento de mala muerte

Lynn sr.-...

Lincoln.- ¡Que esperas!

Lynn sr.-...

Lincoln.- ¡TE GUSTA ESTO NO! *comienza a llorar* porque me diste la espalda, creí que no eras como ellas, pero me equivoqué no eres mejor que ellas solo por deshacerte de mi

Lynn sr.- jaja

Lincoln.- que, que estas haciendo

Lynn sr.- *comienza a reír muy fuerte* jajajajaja no creí que también lo creyeras tu, tal y como decían mis amigos soy un muy buen actor

Donde esta mi Oscar

Lincoln.- a que te refieres

Lynn sr.- que no te das cuenta fue mi plan para sacarte de ese lugar Lincoln

Lincoln quedo en shock no lo creía por fin se había librado de su infierno

de un momento a otro sus emociones cambiaron de estar tristemente enojado a estar felizmente enojado

Lynn sr.- que pasa hijo ya no estas con ellas deberías estar celebrando o espera es por el traje y el chip de rastreo no, descuida se como quitártelo solo necesito plástico déjame ir por la camioneta quédate aquí

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo su padre ya había corrido hacia la camioneta para buscar ese tubo de plástico.

5 minutos después Lynn se estaciono frente al lago para ayudar a Lincoln

Lynn sr.- Lincoln no te dije que te quitarás ese traje, no me gusta verlo por favor quítatelo

Lincoln obedeció a su padre y se quito el traje

Lincoln.- y como me quitaras el chip si me levanto quito la camisa me electrocutara hasta la muerte

Lynn sr.- Tranquilo solo necesito aislar todo tu cuerpo con plástico por debajo de la ropa

Lincoln.- pero al levantar mi camisa me electrocutare

Lynn sr.- descuida será como si te estuvieses rascando en alguna parte de tu espalda, no pasara nada confía en mi

Después de decir eso el señor Lynn comenzó a cubrir internamente a Lincoln con cuidado de no accionar el chip.

Después de cubrirlo de pies a cabeza levanto su camiseta la cual al ser extraída de Lincoln comienza a tener un fallo el cual ocasiona que la camisa comience a arder y consumirse en el fuego que creo, a lo que el señor Lynn la tira al lago

Lynn sr.- listo Lincoln ya eres libre

Lincoln que te sucede, ya no tengas miedo no volverán a hacerte daño

Lincoln no aguanta mas y corre hacia su padre para abrazarlo

Lynn sr.- ya paso hijo ya no podrán hacerte daño no mas

Lincoln.- gracias, te lo agradezco de todo corazón papa

Así continuaron por 5 minutos hasta que Lynn recordó que tenia que volver a la casa Loud pero no le dio tanta importancia

Lynn sr.- escucha hijo tenemos que irnos

Lincoln.- si papa, pero que aremos con el traje

Lynn sr.-mmm.

podrías traerme de la camioneta una cuerda por favor, mientras yo buscare algo por aquí

El albino hace lo que su padre le indica para después hacer lo siguiente

Lynn sr.- necesito que con esa cuerda amarres todo el traje para que junto con esta roca se hundan en el fondo del lago

Lincoln obedeció y junto con su padre tomaron el traje para lanzarlo

Ambos.- Uno, Dos, Tres *lanzan el traje al lago para luego observar como este se queda en el fondo

Lynn sr.- (con una sonrisa) bueno hijo es hora de irnos

Lincoln subió a vancila muy emocionado porque ya no tendría que sufrir mas en esa casa de hipócritas

Lincoln.- a donde me llevaras papa se que podría tomar un camión para ir a donde quiera rehacer mi vida pero y Leni que pasara con ella y con tu trabajo te despidieron que harás

Lynn sr.- Lincoln te preocupas demasiado lo tengo todo planeado además no me despidieron solo me reubicaron, por lo que no tendrás que irte tu solo

Lincoln.- p-p-pero c-o-mo

Lynn sr.- fue un plan que hice con la ayuda de Dereck

Lincoln.- ¿Dereck? el jefe la compañía donde trabajas

Lynn sr.- el mismo

Lincoln.- pero como es posible no lo entiendo

Lynn sr.- Déjame explicarlo

Flashback

Dereck.- harías lo que fuera por tus hijos

Lynn sr.- si lo haría

Dereck.- entonces si el no llegase a la hora que te dijo tendrás que decirles que te despedí

Lynn.- que me despediste, no se si lo crean además tendría que volver el lunes

Dereck.- se creyeron que su hijo daba mala suerte y lo del lunes no tendrás que venir porque te despido

El señor Lynn quedo en shock por lo que dijo su jefe

Lynn sr.- lo dice enserio señor

Dereck.- pues si es necesario para reubicarte en la compañía de mi hermano en Carolina del sur

Lynn sr.- pero no tengo parientes con los que pueda quedarme

Dereck.- por eso pienso prestarte la casa en la que vivía mi difunto padre, almenos hasta que consigas dinero para otra casa

Lynn sr.- harías eso solo por mi

Dereck.- se lo debo a tu hijo después de todo el nos ayudo a saber quien filtraba la información de la compañía

*Dereck mira el reloj 8:55 PM*

Oye Lynn a que hora dijo tu hijo que vendría

Lynn sr.- 8:40 si el...

O no

Dereck.- que pasa

Lynn sr.- Lo atraparon

Dereck.- no es cierto, lo tenia todo calculado es imposible

Lynn sr.- no es imposible si tienes una hija que pasa desapercibida, demonios ahora que hago

Dereck.- tendremos que ejecutar el plan ahora Lynn

Lynn sr.- no, espera tengo que hacer una llamada primero, puedes conseguir una habitación dual en un hotel holiday inn por 2 noches y 3 días

Dereck.- e si pero no es mas importante tu hijo

Lynn.- y donde se quedara si me lo llevo de la casa

Dereck.- cierto *comienza a llamar al hotel*

Lynn sr.- *con su teléfono en mano*

Vamos contesta

*del otro lado de la línea*

Leni.- hola quien habla

Lynn sr.- hija soy yo dime Lincoln esta en casa

Leni.- si *llorando* el no pudo escapar, esta atado e inconsciente en la sala

Lynn.- demonios esta bien tengo un plan escucha con atención *le cuenta su plan*

Leni.- O ya veo, cuando las mandes a dormir yo me escapo

Lynn sr.- necesito que también te lleves a Lily no quiero que crezca en una casa llena de puros hipócritas

Leni.- entiendo y me las arreglare para irme con ella

Lynn sr.- cuento contigo hija voy para allá, recuerda Dereck te esperara frente a la residencia Mcbride

Leni.- bien eso are

*Leni cuelga*

Lynn sr.- Dereck necesito que recojas a mi hija en esta dirección * le da un papel con la dirección de la casa Mcbride * tengo que irme

Dereck.- puedes hacerlo Lynn nos vemos mas tarde

Fin del flashback

Lincoln.- valla de verdad lo planeaste todo papa

Lynn sr.- pues si, creíste que no seria capaz vamos Lincoln yo también soy el hombre del plan lo olvidas

Lincoln.- si papa lo se y... ¿Leni va estar esperándonos en el hotel junto con Lily?

Lynn sr.- eso espero.

Bueno llegamos a donde te hospedaras por 3 días mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos

Lincoln.-Gracias y espero que Leni llegue pronto

Lynn.- ella es lista Lincoln no te preocupes

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud

Lisa estaba observando un mapa donde se podía observar donde se encontraba Lincoln, por alguna extraña razón ya no aparecía la señal de Lincoln Lisa pensaba porque no aparecía la señal, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Lily que comenzó a llorar

Lisa.- maldito unidad infantil que es mi hermana cállate

En eso pasa Leni escucha lo que Lisa le dijo a Lily y entra en el cuarto

Leni.- ella no tiene la culpa de que no puedas concentrarte pero si es lo que necesitas * la saca de su cuna* me la llevare a mi habitación * toma una maleta con cosas de Lily (pañales, ropa, etc)

Lisa.- para que necesitas todas esas cosas

Leni.- desde ahora Lily dormirá conmigo para o "estresarte"

Lisa.- como sea

(Leni sale del cuarto para dirigirse a su habitación compartida)

Lisa.- aun no entiendo que paso el solo desapareció

12:00am

(Cuarto de Leni y Lori)

Leni recibe un mensaje

* ya es hora cariño, recuerda Dereck te espera en frente de la casa de los padres de Clyde*

Leni toma una mochila junto con la pañalera de Lily para salir pero de pronto

Lori.-* tallándose los ojos* a donde vas con eso Leni

Leni.- a-a dar un paseo nocturno

Lori.- con Lily

Leni.- S-si necesita librarse de la tensión de la casa sabes así que adiós

(Lori la detiene)

Leni.- Lori te pido que me sueltes

Lori.- no te soltare hasta que literalmente me respondas a donde vas o si no alertare a todas

Leni.- esta bien.

Lori.- adonde irías literalmente ni siquiera sabes como llegar a la cocina sola

Leni.- eso no te incumbe ya me tengo que ir

Lori.- es por ese inútil no

Leni.- *le da una bofetada* ese al que llamas inútil a hecho mas cosas por nosotras de lo que tu has hecho

Lori quedo en shock no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su compañera de cuarto

Lori.- y p-po-or-q-que te l-lle-vas a li-ly

Leni.- porque, porque no quiero que crezca en una familia donde les importa mas lo que alguien dice que por su propia sangre

Lori.- *comienza a llorar* Leni no te vallas por favor Perdóname puedo cambiar pero no te vallas

Leni.- no es a mi a quien debes pedir disculpas

Lori.- *aun con lagrimas* almenos dile que, me perdone por ser una mala hermana, cuando mas me necesitaba lo deje pero dile que aunque parezcan palabras vacías dile que lo siento

Leni.-*suspira* esta bien se lo diré pero con la condición de que cambiarias para bien

Lo prometes

Lori.- l-lo p-ro-me-to

Leni.- * la abraza* recuerda no tuvimos esta conversación

Lori sacude su cabeza afirmando

Leni.- nos vemos Lori cuídate

*Leni sale del cuarto y se dirige cuidadosamente a la entrada para no hacer ruido.

Ya en la entrada se dispone a salir no sin antes cubrir a Lily con una manta porque estaba haciendo frio*

Leni.- adiós familia pasamos momentos agradables pero no puedo quedarme con ustedes, espero y lo entiendan

Leni sale de la casa junto con Lily que estaba completamente dormida, cosa que facilitó el escape

al llegar cerca de la casa de los padres de Clyde es detenida por un hombre

Vago.- que haces afuera a estas horas guapa

Leni.- nada que te incumba, así que hazme un favor y quítate

Vago.- creo que eso no es posible * se acerca a Leni con malas intenciones*

Leni.- *retrocede* se lo advierto se karate

Vago.- claro y yo tengo mal carácter

Leni se detiene de golpe al chocar con un árbol, mientras que el hombre aprovechó para acercarse mas

La chica esperaba lo peor cuando de repente

???.- Detroit Smash

El pervertido cae al suelo desmallado por el golpe que recibió en la cara

???.- siempre quise hacer eso.

Estas bien Leni

La rubia pudo reconocer esa voz al instante

Leni.- Dereck gracias por salvarme de ese bastardo infeliz

Dereck.- no tienes porque agradecer Leni

Nos vamos

Leni.- si, estoy lista vámonos

Leni sube al auto de Dereck para poder ir a donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano

Pasaron almenos 30 minutos para llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían hasta que consiguieran contratar al señor Lynn en carolina del norte

Dereck.- *estacionándose* bueno llegamos aquí se quedaran mientras tu padre arregla ciertos asuntos

Leni.- ok pero donde esta

LENI

la chica voltea y ve a su hermano que corre rápida mente para abrazarla

Leni.- Lincoln hace tiempo que no te veía sin ese estúpido traje

Lincoln.- que bueno que estés aquí junto con Lily, no quería que ellas llenarán su cabeza con ideas estúpidas, es bueno saber que pudiste sacarla de ese lugar

Lynn sr.- creo que ya es muy tarde chicos tenemos que ir a descansar o almenos yo ya que mañana tengo un día muy atareado.

Los dejare aquí toda la noche solos volveré en la tarde para traerles comida entendieron.

Ambos.- si papa cuídate nos vemos mañana

Dereck.- bueno yo también me voy

(Saca de su bolsillo un par de tarjetas) estas son las llaves de su habitación cuídenlas nos vemos mañana ok

Ambos.- ok

El señor Lynn y Dereck se retiraron a descansar ya que tenían mucho papeleo por hacer

Mientras Leni, Lily y Lincoln descansaban en el hotel

3 días después

Dereck contacto a su hermano con la intención de convencerlo de hacer que contratarán a Lynn para que pudiera irse a vivir junto con sus hijos a carolina del norte donde ya no sufrirán por los abusos de la familia Loud.

Los tramites se hicieron y ahora Lynn trabaja en la compañía de Cdn.

Por supuesto el señor Lynn tubo que informar a su familia de su partida, al principio la familia quería unírseles pero el se negó y les dijo que se quedaran por si Leni volvía, la familia tubo que aceptar.

La hora de irse se acercaba pero Lincoln le pidió a su padre hacer 2 paradas, Lynn accedió ya que sabia lo importante que era despedirse de quien una vez lo ayudo

Casa Mcbride

*Toc toc*

Clyde.- ya voy

*abre la puerta*

Clyde.- disculpe que necesita

Lincoln.- hola Clyde puedo pasar

Clyde.- c-claro

Lincoln y Clyde se sentaron en la sala

Clyde.- estoy tan feliz Lincoln, tu familia finalmente aceptó que se equivoca

Lincoln.- *baja la cabeza* no, mi familia cree que estoy en un campamento de mala muerte

Clyde.- entonces que pasara contigo amigo ahora que creen que ya no estas a donde iras

Lincoln.- mi paradero es un secreto pero la buena noticia es que seguiremos en contacto

Clyde.- porque no puedo saber

Lincoln.- cuando las chicas se enteren que nunca estuve en un campamento trataran de sacarte información por las malas, no te confundas confió en ti pero no quiero arriesgarte amigo.

Además de venir a decirte que me voy, quería agradecerte por ser tu amistad, por no abandonarme cuando mas necesitaba a alguien

Clyde.-*comienza a lagrimear* eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de otra madre no podía simplemente darte la espalda como lo hicieron los chicos, solo quiero que a donde vallas puedas recuperar la felicidad que te arrebataron y si decides volver quiero ser el primero en saber que estas aquí, me lo prometes

Lincoln.- *lo abraza* serás el primero amigo te lo prometo

Lincoln se despide de Clyde y sube a vancila para ir a su ultimo destino en Royal Woods

Lynn sr.- espero que no se moleste por mi presencia

Lincoln.- aun piensas eso vamos el abuelo no es de los que guardan rencor, además el te agradecería por sacarme de casa

Asilo de Royal Woods

Enfermera.- Señor Albert tiene visita

Albert.- si son los vendedores de seguros díganles que no estoy

Enfermera.- no son ellos, son un padre y su hijo dicen ser familiares suyos

Albert.- un padre y su hijo eso es imposible

El anciano sale de su habitación para dirigirse a la entrada donde se sorprende al ver tanto a su nieto como a su nuero

Albert.- Lincoln estas aquí pero como, las chicas ya dejaron atrás esa idea

Lincoln.- lamentablemente ellas aun piensan eso pero ya no importa porque nos vamos

Albert.- irnos a donde

Lynn sr.- Carolina del norte

Albert.- Hasta allá pero y si las chicas los descubren

Lincoln.- las chicas piensan que estoy en un campamento gracias a papa

Albert se impresionó al escuchar lo que Lincoln le comento

Albert.- así que al final tomaste las riendas no Lynn

Lynn sr.- no podía quedarme mas tiempo de brazos cruzados mientras Lincoln sufría mas y mas, tenia que hacer algo, por eso cambie pedí que me reubicaran lejos de aquí.

Ya no podre volver a Royal Woods con Lincoln ni con Leni por eso Albert te pido que vengas con nosotros

Albert.- Lo siento pero tengo que rechazar tu oferta, no me malentiendas pero es solo que no me puedo ir de aquí tan simple, por eso solo te pido un favor, No dejes que le vuelva a pasar algo malo a mi nieto, no soportaría que vuelva a sufrir

Lynn sr.- lo prometo.

Bueno ya que no vas almenos podrías mantener contacto con nosotros por video chat o por llamadas que te parece

Albert.- mientras pueda seguir viendo a mis nietos.

Lincoln.-* abraza a su abuelo* voy a extrañarte abuelo, y gracias por todo

Albert.- no tienes porque agradecer, además vamos a mantener contacto o no.

Cuídate Lincoln

Lincoln.- tu igual abuelo

Padre e hijo se despiden de el y se van para comenzar el camino que los llevara a su nueva vida

Lynn sr.- están listos chicos

Lincoln.- si

Leni.- si

Lily.-shi

Lynn sr.- bueno entonces nos vamos

 **Que le deparará a Lincoln en el futuro, eso algún día lo sabremos pero mientras tanto habrá que esperar**


	8. T2 cap 1

**T2 Una falta que afecta 1 de 2** **(Antes de empezar el foco principal de este capitulo no es del cuarteto loud sino de los que se quedaron el la casa loud)** **(Mañana del domingo)**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Royal Woods las aves cantan la gente conduce a sus trabajos pero enfoquémonos en la familia Loud ya que al parecer uno de sus integrantes parecía que moriría de la emoción pero a que se debía.

Pues el hecho de que su único hermano mejor conocido como la mala suerte había sido alejado por su padre cosa que le agradecería en cuanto lo viera

Lynn.- finalmente la casa se libro de esa escoria es mala suerte se fue ahora podre ser capaz de ganar siempre.

Buenos días Lucy

Lucy.- suspiro, que tienen de buenos

Lynn.- que dices la mala suerte se fue, ahora familia podrá volver a ser lo que era

Lucy.- como sea

Lynn baja por las escaleras pero se detiene al escuchar a su padre y a su madre hablar

Rita.- que haras ahora que te despidieron, que pasara con la familia

Lynn sr.- tratare de hablar con mi jefe para llegar a un acuerdo

Saldré en la tarde le pediré a Dereck que me ayude a encontrar la forma de que mi jefe me recontrate

(Rita no sabe que el jefe de su esposo es Dereck)

Rita.- ojala Dereck pueda ayudarte

Lynn sr.- eso espero

Lynn.- hola papa hola mama como están

Rita.- valla hija no te había visto así de feliz desde que te regalamos tu primer bate de béisbol

Lynn.- como no estaría feliz la mala suerte abandono la casa

Lynn sr.- valla creo que es genial que me allá desecho de el no hija

Lynn.- si y es algo que te agradezco muchísimo ahora las cosas en casa puede funcionar mejor sin el

Lynn sr.- claro si tu lo dices

Lisa baja corriendo hacia la cocina

Lisa.- unidades paternas la infante Lily y la segunda unidad mayor Leni han huido de sus zonas de confort

En eso llegan las hermanas restantes

Lynn.- en español Lisa

Lisa.- Leni y Lily han huido de casa

Todos quedaron en shock (menos ya saben quien)

Luna.- esta es una broma que planearon tu y Luan no Lisa porque si es asi no da risa

Lisa.- dime Luna cuando me e puesto a hacer bromas

Lynn sr.- Como pudo Leni llevarse a Lily contigo si estaba en tu cuarto, el cual esta muy bien protegido

Lisa.- puedes porque ayer me estrese lo suficiente para gritarle lo suficiente a la infante y hacer que mi unidad fraterna mejor conocida por Leni se la llevara.

(En ese momento lisa recuerda que Leni salió con muchas cosas que pertenecían a Lily

Como no lo vi venir ella es mas lista de lo que creí

Rita.- de que hablas Lisa

Lisa.- bueno puede ser que Leni tuviera un plan entre sus manos

Luan.- jajajaja esa estuvo buena Lisa, Leni pensando eso no se me hubiera ocurrido jajajaja

Lola.- es cierto Leni no piensa mas allá de lo que tiene en frente

Lana.- o acaso olvidas que en el día de las bromas olvido donde era la cocina y termino llendo sola hasta la ciudad

Luan.- que recuerdos pero las gemelas tienen razón Leni tiene mas aire en su cabeza que un globo jajaja entienden

Luna.- para que ella hiciera algo necesitaba...

Ya entiendo el le dio un plan para escaparse

Lucy.- siento irrumpir

(Todas se asustan)

Suspiro como sea, Lincoln no pudo darle un plan ya que revise su lugar de descanso y encontré esto

*les da la hoja con el plan de Lincoln*

Y como pueden leer nunca menciona algo sobre Leni o Lily, pero si no siguió el plan de Lincoln entonces de quien

Lori.- y si llamamos a su teléfono

Lynn.- Claro Lori porque no talvez te conteste y te diga exactamente donde esta, ¡SE ESCAPO LORI, NO SE FUE DE DÍA DE CAMPO

Lori.- no me grites además, literalmente solo trato de ayudar

Lynn.- como sea

*Ring Ring*

Lynn sr.- Yo contesto

Bueno quien habla

???.- Eres tu Lynn ase tiempo que no escucho tu voz

Lynn sr.- Ruth eres tu

Ruth.- si soy yo Lynn esta Rita tengo que hablar seriamente con ella

Lynn sr.- Rita *la mira y ella le ase señas para decirle que no esta* salió por las compras

Ruth.- sabes ahora que hablo contigo quiero saber como esta Lincoln, me preocupa que esas hijas tuyas lo maltraten por algo absurdo

Lynn sr.- pues el esta bien, oye sabes Leni se fue contigo es que desconocemos su paradero

Ruth.- Leni no

Lynn sr .- que dices Ruth que Leni esta contigo junto con Lily *susurra* sígueme la corriente *pone el altavoz*

Ruth.- Leni a si ella y Lily llegaron esta mañana de hecho están conmigo, le pregunte a Leni el porque de su visita y me dijo que necesitaba salir de ese lugar que era tóxico tanto para ella como para Lily

Lynn sr.- ok entonces dile que cuando se sienta mejor me llame para recogerla, nos vemos

Ruth.- Nos vemos Lynn, y por cierto Rita no soy tan estúpida como para no saber que estas alli y que me estas evitando *cuelga*

Lynn sr.- valla Rita si que la hiciste enojar * mira la hora* valla tengo que ir con el nos vemos * sale de la casa*

Rita.- Bueno un misterio menos que quieren para desayunar

Todas.- hot cakes

Rita.- muy bien Lincoln podrías...

Es cierto no esta bueno ya que, tendré que hacerlos todos yo

Luna.- Necesitas ayuda Mom

Rita.- si hija

 **Casa de Dereck**

Lynn sr.- entonces cuando llega tu hermano

Dereck.- bueno me dijo que llegaba hoy en la noche para mañana hacer el papeleo de intercambio de empleado y también para que firmes una carta de cambio de propietario por la casa de mi padre

Lynn sr.- no se como podre pagártelo Dereck

Dereck.- ya lo has hecho manteniendo la compañía a flote y no te preocupes estoy seguro de que a mi hermano le vendrá bien tenerte en su compañía, le hace falta una persona de confianza

Lynn sr.- bueno tendré que ganarme la confianza de tu hermano para que el me vea así

 **Casa Loud**

Ya era medio día y la felicidad aun se podía respirar en toda la casa pero veamos que ara hoy la familia Loud

Lynn.- Lori podrías llevarme mas tarde a mi partido de Basquetbol

Lola.- a mi podrías llevarme a mi concurso de belleza

Lori.- literalmente no tengo tiempo para ustedes además papa se llevo la camioneta por lo que no podría aunque quisiera

(En su mente) además no estoy de humor para encargarme de ustedes

Luan.- hey Luna sigues triste por Sam vamos nos preocupas a todas, estas peor que tristeza sabes

Luna.- cállate quieres es por culpa de ese estúpido, si no hubiera ido al la batalla de bandas ella seguiría siendo mi novia

Luan.- * se pone seria* Bueno que yo recuerde Lincoln te dijo exactamente que no quería ir por tener un compromiso conmigo el cual era ser mi atracc... quiero decir mi ayudante pero tu lo amenazaste así que no veo motivos para culparlo todavía

Luna.-* enojada* Te estas poniendo del lado de el

Luan.- no Luna me estoy poniendo del lado de lo correcto y lo correcto es que lo culpas porque arruinó tu relación, cuando fuiste tu la que lo arrastro hasta haya y fuiste tu quien lo golpeo hasta casi dejándole varias heridas si Sam te dejo fue para que entendieras que lo que hacías estaba mal

Así que porque no le dices a tu tristeza que la amas para que también te abandone

Lynn.- oye payasa déjala si no quieres que Maggie se entere

Luan.- creo que en esta jugada sales perdiendo Lynn yo tuve el valor de decirle a ella lo que hacia y le dije que ya no me volviera a ver de la misma forma en que me veía porque me transforme en un monstruo *comienza a salir de la sala y se detiene al subir las escaleras*

Y tu tampoco te salvas Lynn tu también lo arrastraste al primer partido en que perdiste

Luan se retira dejando furiosas tanto a Lynn como a Luna

Pero Lori la miro con extrañeza creyó haber visto que comenzó a llorar

Lori.- tal vez solo imagino cosa (se dijo así misma)

 **Casa de Dereck**

*Ring Ring*

Dereck.- disculpa tengo que contestar

Bueno

???.- Dereck donde estas ase 30 minutos que mi vuelo aterrizó

Dereck.- Alfons me dijiste que llegabas en la noche

Alfons.- no idiota te dije que llegaría antes de la noche, como sea ven a buscarme

Dereck.- Ok voy para allá, *cuelga* vienes Lynn

Lynn sr.- claro quiero conocer a la persona que será mi jefe

 **Casa Loud**

Ya era de noche y las hermanas Loud regresaban de sus actividades

Lynn.- demonios como pude perder ante ellos

Lori.- bueno creo que literalmente metiste la pata tratando de encestar tu sola

Lynn.- no vez lo que pasa, la mala suerte sigue aquí

Lori.- enserio te lo creería si el estuviese aquí pero ya no esta, no hay razón para culparlo

Lynn.- es que no lo vez su esencia sigue aquí por lo que estamos en peligro

Lori.- cree lo que quieras yo me voy a mi cuarto * mira a Lola* y tu porque esa cara larga

Lola.- quede en segundo lugar otra vez

Lori.- valla y que harás aceptarlo o culpar a alguien que ya no esta en casa

Lola no dijo nada solo se quedo sentada en el sofá en silencio

 ***entra Luna***

Lori.- y a ti como te fue

Luna no le contesto a Lori y solo se fue a su cuarto

Lucy.- quieres escuchar uno de mis poemas

Lori.- Ahh me asustaste deja de hacer eso y no no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus deprimentes poemas

Lucy.- ok *se retira*

Lana.- hey hermana jugamos en el lodo

Lori.- Lana no quiero jugar porque no juegas con alguien mas

Lana.- porque nadie quiere jugar conmigo

Lori.- entonces juega sola

Lana.- ya que *se va al patio*

Lisa.- unidad fraternal conocida como Lori podrías... * es interrumpida

Lori.- literalmente no voy a ayudarte con tus locos experimentos lo ultimo que quiero es un tercer brazo

Si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación y la que me moleste la convertiré en un pretzel humano

*Lori deja la sala para irse a su cuarto*

 **Cuarto de Lori y Leni**

Lori entra a su cuarto y al entrar se encuentra con una invitada no deseada

Lori.- Luan que ases aquí

Luan.- creíste que me quedaría con la princesa de la depresión, además es la única cama que sobra, iba a quedarme en el cuarto de Lincoln pero recordé que vendimos sus cosas, así que me dije

"Luan si Leni se fue entonces puedes pedirle a Lori si puedes ser su nueva compañera de cuarto"

Lori.- Literalmente no serás mi compañera ya tengo a Leni

Luan.- claro pero puedo quedarme mientras ella esta fuera

Lori.- ella no tardara estoy segura de que ella volverá mañana

Luan.- cuando vas a dejar de engañarte a ti misma, tanto tu y yo sabemos que ella no volverá y tampoco Lincoln

Lori.- porque lo metes a el en esto

Luan.- quiero que habrás los ojos Lori, crees que esta bien lo que hicimos

Lori.- no se de que hablas

Luan.- crees que no escuche tu charla con Leni sobre como le rogabas porque se quedara, o como le pedias que le dijera a Lincoln que te perdonará, porque le pediría eso.

Porque sabes que ella no volverá.

Lori.-...

Luan.- Sabes podemos hablar de esto en la mañana si te incomoda mi presencia solo dejame dormir aquí hoy y veré con quien me quedare de mañana en delante

Lori.- cuando dejaste de ser la bromista de la familia

Luan.- cuando me di cuenta del error que cometió.

Buenas noches Lori

Lori.- *suspira* buenas noches Luan

*se recuesta en su cama*

Y si estoy equivocada

 **Casa de Dereck**

Alfons.- y con que firmes aquí serás propietario de la casa de mi padre

(Alfons a diferencia de su hermano viste una camisa blanca con unos shorts rojos con su cabello castaño y ojos azules)

Lynn sr.- no se como pagarte lo Alfons

Alfons.- bueno si haces tan buen trabajo como mi hermano dice, te dejare vivir sin que me pagues nada

Lynn sr.- no hay palabras que demuestren lo cuanto le agradezco señor

Alfons.- no me digas señor fuera del trabajo es raro

Lynn sr.- perdón

Casa Loud

Toda la familia estaba teniendo buenos sueños menos la mayor que estará soñando bueno averigüémoslo...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que lo allán disfrutado sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	9. T2 cap 2

**T2 una falta que afecta 2 de 2**

(Advertencia esta capitulo contiene niveles altos de hipocresía se recomienda discreción por parte del lector)

 **Sueño de Lori**

Comenzamos el sueño en un restaurante elegante donde se encuentra una pareja casada de unos 23 años conformada por ni mas ni menos que Bobby y Lori que celebraban su aniversario numero 6 (tomando en cuenta su noviazgo)

Lori.- o mi Bobby mi amor mi todo no puedo creer que llevemos todo este tiempo juntos no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi

Bobby.- yo tampoco me lo creo se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y discusiones pero me alegro que seamos una pareja que siempre estará

Unida pase lo que pase

Lori.- y dime que vamos a cenar hoy

Bobby.- ardilla rostizada

Lori.- y eso como lo preparan

Bobby.- bueno primero tienes que golpear lo mas fuerte que puedas con tus manos para dejar muy blanda da carne luego la pones en el asador hasta que comience a dorarse, se puede acompañar con lechuga, jitomate y mas cosas

Lori.- valla es interesante

¡CLAC¡

Lori.- escuchaste eso

Bobby.- escuchar que cariño

¡¡CLAC!!

Lori.- allí esta ese ruido otra vez es que no lo escuchas

Bobby.- estas muy tensa amor porque no te relajas, mira aquí esta nuestra comida

Entra una mesera de unos 22 años

???.- aquí esta su comida para la pareja feliz " ardilla rostizada"

Ambos.- gracias

???.- te deje una porción extra Lori espero que lo disfrutes

Lori.- eee gracias

Ambos se disponen a comer cuando

¡¡¡CLAC!!!

Lori.- no estoy bromeando es que no lo escuchas

Bobby no contestaba estaba concentrado comiendo su cena

Lori busca el origen del ruido y ve que proviene de una ventana que tenia enfrente, cuando quiere ver que hace el ruido comienza a escuchar cosas

???.- porque me dejaste Lori

Lori.- quien dijo eso

???.- tenias que cuidarnos a todos pero solo me diste la espalda

Lori busca por todas partes y por alguna razón mira su plato que ni siquiera había tocado

Bobby.- sabes Nena agradezco que nuestra relación se base en confianza

???.- yo siempre te ayude cuando me necesitase porque tu no hiciste lo mismo

Lori seguía confundida

¡¡¡¡CLAC!!!!

el ruido proveniente del cristal comenzaba a aumentar

???.- no puedes escapar de lo inevitable Lori algún día el lo sabrá y cuando lo sepa que harás

Lori.- quien, que

Bobby.- tu nunca me has mentido verdad cariño

Lori.- por supuesto que no te mentiría amor

¡¡¡¡¡CLAC!!!!!

El vidrio comenzó a fragmentarse.

La mesera se acerco a Lori

???.- *susurrando al oido* puedes engañarlo de momento, pero cuanto durara esta farsa

Lori.- soy sincera yo nunca le e mentido a mi Bobby

¡¡¡¡CLAC!!!!

el vidrio se fragmento aun mas parecía que con un golpe mas se rompería

Voces comenzaron a hablar

???.- mientes, mientes, mientes, mientes, ¡MIENTES!

Lori.- yo no miento solo digo la verdad

¡CRASH!

El vidrio se rompe dejando entrar una sombra que mata a Bobby en el instante en el que lo toca

Lori solo comenzó a retroceder y correr pero como si de una película se tratase, la chica cae pero no se rendiria en escapar de la sombra que la atormentaba así que se arrastro.

Mientras ella se arrastraba la sombra comenzó a tomar una forma familiar

La sombra tomo la forma de una ardilla gigante.

Lori.- e-eres t-u l-in-coln

La ardilla se detuvo de golpe al escuchar ese nombre

???.-(con una voz distorcionada) valla

Ase tiempo que no escucho ese nombre pero no importa ya, ahora dime le has dicho la verdad a Bobby

Lori.- y-yo si

La ardilla se quita la cabeza dejando ver a un Lincoln el cual sangraba por toda su cabeza

Lori.- q-ue t-te p-aso l-lincoln

Lincoln s.- (voz distorcionada) un año y aun preguntas que paso.

Ademas aun no contestas mi pregunta Lori

Lori.- ya te lo dije no miento yo nunca le mentiría a Bobby

Lincoln se quita la pare inferior del traje dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de sangre, sus huesos sobresalen de todas partes de su cuerpo mientras derrama tanta sangre que alcanza a Lori dejándola inmóvil

Lincoln s.- (con voz demoniaca) ¡MIENTES LE HAS OCULTADO EL HECHO DE LOS MALTRATOS, Y AUN TIENES EL DESCARO DE DECIR QUE SIEMPRE DICES LA VERDAD.

CREÍ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE PERO VEO QUE NO ERES MEJOR QUE ELLAS

DE HECHO ERES LA PEOR DE TODAS! Por eso pienso eliminarte de una vez por todas

El sangriento albino comienza a acercarse a Lori con un cuchillo

Lori.- Lincoln no lo hagas por favor te lo pido, PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR CAMBIARÉ PERO TE LO SUPLICO PERDÓNAME!

???.- espero que hagas lo correcto desde ahora Lori

Lincoln se acerca para cortar la cabeza de la chica pero para su suerte ella despierta

 **Realidad**

Lori se levanta de golpe

Lori.- que fue eso

Luan.- una representación de tu subconsciente por la culpa

Lori.- culpa debes estar equivocada

Luan.- enserio llevas 30 minutos diciendo " no Lincoln porfavor" y "puedo cambiar" pero solo son cosas mías verdad

Lori.- bueno si me siento un poco culpable

Luan.-*rueda los ojos* almenos sientes algo.

Sabes es de madrugada porque no intentas dormir y si quieres hablamos de lo sucedido si quieres

Lori.- no, no estoy lista almenos no mentalmente sabes

Luan.- bueno puedo esperar hasta que te sientas lista para hablar, descansa

Lori.- lo haré

Afuera de la casa Loud 2 dias despues

Rita.- no hay otra forma en la que no tengas que irte

Lynn sr.- es la unica forma en la que puedo mantener el empleo y el sueldo, si por mi fuera me quedaría pero tengo 11 personas que alimentar

Lynn.- *cof cof * 10 *cof cof*

Lynn sr.- dijiste algo

Lynn.- que te valla bien papa fue lo que dije jaja

Lynn sr.- bien y descuiden en mis vacaciones los visitaré así que nos vemos

Todas las hermanas.- Nos vemos papa

Antes de subirse a la camioneta familiar es detenida por Lisa

Lisa.- Unidad paterna hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Lynn sr.- claro hija lo que sea

Lisa.- pues quería preguntarte si *le susurra al oido*

Lynn sr.- o es eso no quería preocuparlos pero es cierto el ya no esta se escapo cuando me detuve en una gasolinera, no dejo de pensar que hice mal en culparlo, pero así son las cosas el ya no esta y estoy seguro de que Leni dejo a tu tía para buscarlo

Lisa quedo en shock al escucharlo

Lynn sr.- pero almenos ya no esta en la casa es lo que querían no que la mala suerte se fuera

*mira la hora* ya tengo que partir hija nos vemos

El sr Lynn emprende el viaje hacia Carolina del norte

Rita.- bueno hijas hora de entrar a la casa

Todas.- si mama

Lisa.- *cabizbaja* es lo que queríamos ¿no?

Adentro de la casa Loud

Luan estaba viendo la televisión un canal de comedia para ser exactos

Luan.- jajajajaja a ese tipo lo golpearon con dos cocos

Lori.- Luan sobre lo que me dijiste, podemos hablar

Luan.- *apaga la tele* creí que no lo pedirías vamos a tu abitación

Lori.- si vamos

Las dos chicas suben sin darse cuanta de que alguien las estaba espiando

???.- de que hablaran esas 2 tengo que averiguarlo

Cuarto de Lori

Luan.- y bien que paso en ese sueño

Lori.- veras *le cuenta todo lo que paso en su sueño*

Luan.- valla y yo que creí que era la única, lo que paso en tu sueño es el hecho de que la culpa te consume, ahora que abriste los ojos no puedes dejar de pensar en el hecho de que el ya no esta y no puedes pedirle disculpas porque sabes que ya es tarde

Lori.- y a ti que pesadillas te atormentaban

Luan.- recuerdas la película de "eso"

Lori.- si, no pude dormir en una semana

Luan.- bueno digamos que yo soñaba que Lincoln me torturaba de la misma forma que en la película

Lori.- valla...

Y cuando... abriste los ojos, quiero decir cuando supiste que lo que le hacíamos a Lincoln estaba mal

Luan.- ase 2 meses fue en la fiesta de el hijo de los señores Lost

 **Flashback**

Después de que hiciera mi espectáculo y de que Lincoln fuera atacado por los estúpidos niños, fui por mi paga pero cuando quise cobrar

Sr Lost.- no pienso pagarte ni un dólar por tu acto

Luan.- pero usted dijo que me pagaría no puede dejarme sin paga

Sr Lost.- lo siento pero eso de hacer que maltraten al chico vestido de ardilla no me parece justo

???.- que esta pasando aquí

Luan.- Lincoln no te metas

Lincoln.- lo siento Luan pero tengo que intervenir, porque no le quiere pagar

Sr Lost.- porque el espectáculo no es lo que creía y ademas porque la defiendes ella te encerró en una caja para que te tratan como basura

Lincoln.- veamos esto de otras formas señor Lost

1.- nosotros ya dimos el espectáculo por lo que nos tiene que pagar

Y 2.- como le reclama a ella el hecho de que me maltrataron si usted no hizo nada para detenerlos

El señor Lost se quedo callado

Lincoln.- en cambio usted solo se limito a comer y beber unos tragos con sus familiares y amigos sin la molestia de que los niños los molestasen.

Así que no nos pague por el acto, paguenos por cuidar a sus niños

Sr Lost.- Jugaste bien niño pero a la próxima no tendrás suerte

*saca su cartera y le paga una cantidad de 50 dólares*

Lincoln.- fue un gusto acer negocios con usted

Luan se quedo de boca abierta

Lincoln.- nos vamos Luan

Luan.- c-claro Lincoln

 **Fin del flashback** **(Narra Luan)**

Después de aquel acto en el que Lincoln me ayudo comencé a dudar de si era mala suerte.

Hubo un momento en el que comencé a recordar todo lo bueno que el hizo por mi.

Se que a ustedes no les gustan mis chistes sabia que mi futuro como comediante seria un fracaso pero Lincoln fue el que me inspiro a seguir con mi sueño por eso sentí que la culpa me consumía.

Fue por eso que hable con Maggie diciéndole la verdad de lo que era

 **Flasback**

Luan.- *llorando* como pude hacerle eso al único de la casa que siempre apoyo lo que hacia

Maggie.- *abrazandola* Lo que me dices me hace decepcionarme de ti Luan , pero almenos pudiste ver el gran daño que le causaste

Luan.- pero que puedo hacer, pedirle disculpas será inútil creerá que solo me río de el y ya no me hablara

Maggie.- bueno puedes compensarlo dándole comida que no sea solo avena

Luan.- pero eso no aliviara mi culpa

Maggie.- creo que tus culpas no se liberarán hasta que el te perdone, sabes no me lo tomes a mal pero necesito tiempo para procesar el hecho de que ya no eres de quien me enamore

Luan.- te entiendo cambie espero que volvamos a vernos

Maggie.- yo también *ambas de dan un tierno beso para luego seguir cada una con su camino

 **Fin flashback** **(Narra Luan)**

Después de eso intente seguir los consejos de ella pero cuando le preparaba algo de comida, siempre de los siempres me detenía por lo que no tuve mas opcion que pedirle a Leni que se lo entregara ya que no podía ni mirarlo a la cara

Lori.- por eso dejaste de hacerle bromas y pedirle que te ayudara no es así

Luan.- si es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Y tu Lori cuando comenzaste a dudar de si era mala suerte o no

Lori.- fue cuando lo arrastre al centro comercial para ver si había ofertas ese día

 **Flashback**

(Narra Lori)

Estaba buscando en todas la boutiques que había para ver en cual tenían ofertas hasta que me encontré con alguien que no quería ver

???.- valla si es Lori Loud vienes al centro comercial a pedir limosna

Lori.- pierdete Carol no tengo tiempo para escucharte

Carol.- perdona si te ofendió mi comentario pero se me ase curioso que alguien como tu se pasee por estos lugares y dime a que viniste hoy

Lori.- vine a ver si había ofertas

Carol.- jajaja es gracioso ver que necesites ofertas ya necesitas un cambio siempre vistiendo la misma ropa

Lori.- callate quieres no todos tenemos la suerte de ser hijos de mami y papi

Calor le lanza una bebida que tenia en la mano

Carol.- hay disculpa jajajajaja

La gente del centro comercial comenzó a reírse de Lori.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando llego Lincoln con un vestido azul para Lori que consiguió con ofertas claro esta.

Lincoln.- Lori que sucedió

Lori.- *sollosando* nada deja en paz

Lincoln vio a Carol y noto que se ria de su hermana

Lincoln.- te parece gracioso mojar a las personas idiota

Carol deja de reir

Carol.- que dijiste sabandija *mira que trae puesto el traje de ardilla* o valla disculpame pequeño necesitas dinero para comprar ropa de verdad

Lincoln.- no necesito que una niña mimada me compre ropa sabes, ademas uso esto porque perdí una apuesta con Lori

Carol.- o perdona yo creí que era la unica ropa que tenias ya que al ser como 20 en tu casa no tenían presupuesto para ropa

Lincoln.- pues para ser tantos en nuestra casa no vivimos como pobres sino como gente de clase media alta

Carol.- talves pero su casa es un asco

Lincoln.- cual es el problema con los ricos sabes lo único que saben hacer es burlarse de la economía de las personas.

Es que no sabes que mas decir.

Ademas porque molestas a Lori ella no te a hecho nada

Carol.- porque, pues la odio me quito a Bobby

Lincoln.- ya veo le tienes envidia a ella no

Carol.- envidia a ella jajajaja es lo mas estúpido que e oido.

A diferencia de ella yo lo tengo todo

Lincoln.- todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar pero y lo emocional donde queda e

Carol.- pues eee yo no necesito eso

Lincoln.- mientes, por eso le haces la vida imposible a Lori porque la envidias, evidias que ella tenga un novio que la quiere no por su dinero si no por lo que hay en su corazón,

Hermanos que la apoyan, padres que se preocupan por su bienestar.

Por eso la envidias, dime algo el dinero puede darte los gustos que quieras pero no te dará lo que ella tiene.

Carol y la gente que se burló de Lori se quedo boquiabierta tras lo que escucharon

Lincoln.- y si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

Vámonos Lori, mira creí que este vestido te gustaría

La chica no dijo nada y solo paso de largo

 **Fin del flashback**

Lori.-Desde ese día comencé a dudar de si era correcto o no

Leni me lo dijo, aunque lo tratara mal el siempre me apoyaría hasta cierto punto

Luan.- valla así que por eso Carol se fue de la ciudad, Lincoln la umillo públicamente

Lori.- es algo que le agradeceré cuando vuelva

???.- el no va a volver

Luan.- Lola escuchaste todo lo que dijimos

Lori.- como que no va a volver

Lola.- es lo que escuche de boca de Lisa y papa, Lincoln nunca llego al campamento el escapo antes de salir de la ciudad, y creo que Leni ira con Lincoln

Luan y Lori no lo creían su hermano se fue sin dejar rastro

Luan.- ni siquiera pude decirle que lo siento

Lori.- ya escuchaste que nos arrepentimos de nuestros actos Lola que harás tacharnos de mala suerte también

Lola.- no yo solo *snif* quiero estar con *snif* ustedes ya que yo también me arrepiento de lo que le hice

Luan.- porque yo creí que eras igual que Lynn que te hizo cambiar de opinión

Lola.- Fue simplemente el hecho de recordar que el siempre estuvo ahí para mi, ya que ustedes no iban a ver mis desfiles o concursos me desanimaba pero Lincoln fue el que siempre me acompaño en las buenas y las malas.

Y como se lo pague, golpeandolo, diciendo que era basura, que nunca seria nada en la vida, y decirle que solo era nuestra sombra.

Ahora que se que no volverá no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca lo volveré a ver y nunca podre pedirle disculpas

Lola.- oigan tal ves el hecho de que ellos se fueran fue para darnos a entender el error que cometimos por eso quiero que las tres juremos que si los volvemos a encontrar aremos lo posible para que nos perdonen que dicen chicas

Luan.- lo juro

Lola.- lo juro

Lori.- yo también lo juro

Tres hermanas Loud juraron que harían lo imposible por conseguir el perdón de su único hermano.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien mas las escucho

???.- no son las únicas

 **Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy se les gusto haganmelo saber** **Sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	10. T2 cap 3

**T2 el comienzo de mi nueva vida**

Nos encontramos en una van familiar donde podemos apreciar como un padre y sus 3 hijos van directo al nuevo lugar que llamarían hogar y ese lugar se encuentra en Carolina del Norte o CDN para abreviar.

Los integrantes que están en la van son Lynn Loud padre de familia que actuó a tiempo para salvar a su hijo del abuso que sufría por sus propias hermanas.

Leni Loud, la hermana que siempre escondió su inteligencia para ser alguien alegre y no ser como una científica engreída que ella conoce, la chica fue la única que nunca se dejo influenciar por ese rumor absurdo.

Lily Loud, la mas pequeña de la familia que fue traída en el viaje para que no creciera creyendo una mentira que talvez su madre y hermanas le dirían acerca de Lincoln y Leni

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante (y el que mas sufrió) Lincoln Loud, el joven que fue tachado de mala suerte por una ... una mala perdedora.

Sufrió abusos por sus hermanas y madre pero nunca perdió las esperanzas de poder salir de el infierno en el que estaba metido.

La familia había comenzado su aventura apenas hace un par de horas ya que el peliblanco tuvo que decir adiós a su mejor amigo y a su abuelo

Lincoln.- *dándole de comer a Lily* hubiera querido que el abuelo nos acompañara

Lynn sr.- yo también hijo pero lo hizo por ti, si el venia con nosotros tu mama y hermanas sabrían que yo te ayude, por lo que harían lo imposible para detenernos, creo que fue lo mejor no crees

Lincoln.- si creo que tienes razón

Y como se tomaron las chicas el que te fueras

Lynn sr.- es curioso ellas decían que tratarían de hacer que me quedara pero les dije que no tuve elección por lo que solo se resignaron a que las veré solamente en mis vacaciones

Lincoln.- valla, y quien sospecha

Lynn sr.- ... *desvía la mirada del retrovisor*

Leni.- conozco esa mirada papa quien fue la chismosa, la emo o Lori

Lynn sr.- Lisa

Lincoln.- espera, Lisa sabe que nos llevas a otro lugar

Lynn sr.- bueno no sabe que vienen conmigo pero si sabe que no fuiste al campamento

Leni.- como paso

Lynn sr.- vamos es Lisa ella revisa todos sus instrumentos es obvio que cuando ayude a Lincoln con su chip de rastreo ella se dio cuenta que la señal que emitía desapareció.

Pero antes de irme me pregunto si Lincoln había escapado en cuanto llegue a la gasolinera.

Le dije que el corrió hasta el punto en el que no pude alcanzarlo.

Me pregunto si mentía por el hecho de que lo ultimo que la señal emitió fue su ubicación en el lago.

Casi me acorrala pero me libre diciéndole que perdí su rastro en el bosque cerca del lago y bueno me creyó y me dejo irme.

Por cierto ellas creen que Leni esta con su tía Ruth

Lincoln.- y porque con ella

Lynn sr.- porque llamo y aproveche la oportunidad

Leni.- valla papa eres muy listo es genial saber que no tendremos que preocuparnos por si nos buscan

Lynn sr.- basta Leni vas a hacer que me sonroje

Lincoln.- entonces ella cree que escape, pero es muy lista tal vez piense que iré a por Leni jajaja no le servirá de nada estará buscando en el lugar equivocado

Agradezco que trajeras a Lily con nosotros no hubiera querido que fuese el nuevo blanco de las chicas

Leni.- sabes ase no mucho Lynn culpo a Lily por el hecho de que rompió la tele diciendo que Lily al pasar tiempo contigo le pegaste tu mala suerte

Lynn sr.- es una lastima que no sepa aprender de sus errores no crees

Lincoln.- si solo espero que cambie.

Oye cuanto falta para llegar a la ciudad de Columbus (Ohio) papa

Lynn sr.- como unas 2 horas hijo

Leni.- y nos detendremos para que descanses, no papa

Lynn sr.- no nos quedaremos hija tenemos que llegar a Carolina lo mas pronto posible

Leni.- ya se pero te ase falta descansar llevas un día entero sin dormir temo por tu salud como nuestro bienestar

Lynn sr.- esta bien pero recuerden me donde dijo Dereck que nos detuviéramos

Lincoln.- creo que nos dijo que era mas seguro pasar la noche en Westerville

Leni.- pero recuerda que Alfonse dijo que su novia trato de asaltarlo allí no recuerdas

Lynn sr.- veamos déjenme recordar

Flashback

Dereck.- y recuerda si te detienes a descansar en Ohio es mejor que descanses en Westerville es mas seguro

Alfons.- te equivoca hermano es mejor quedarse en Columbus

Dereck.- no, tu eres el que se equivoca

Alfons.- ya olvidaste cuando mi novia me engaño para poder vender mis órganos donde crees que paso

Dereck.- tu dijiste que fue en Grove City

Lynn sr.- entonces a donde debo ir

Dereck/Alfonse.- Westerville/Grove City

Fin del flashback

Lynn sr.- digamos que dijeron Columbus

Lincoln.- pero Dereck dijo que ese no era un buen lugar para descansar pero bueno ya que le vamos a hacer

Lily.- popo

Lincoln.- parece que alguien necesita un cambio Leni me pasas su pañalera

Leni.- con gusto

Unas horas después

Lynn sr.- bueno hijos ya llegamos a Columbus disfruten de la vista.

Leni puedes conducir por un momento tengo que pedirle a Dereck que me reserve un hotel cerca en la ciudad

Leni.- ok *cambia de lugar con su padre para conducir* busco una gasolinera papa

Lynn sr.- claro hija *comienza a marcar* contesta vamos

Dereck.- Lynn que pasa

Lynn sr.- necesito un favor Dereck

Necesito que me reserves una noche en un hotel de Columbus

Dereck.- Claro en que parte

Lynn sr.- el centro si es posible

Dereck.- ¡el centro! Estas loco podrían robarte allí no te dije que fueras a Westerville

Lynn sr.- lo se pero ya lo pase solo te lo pido de favor ya veré como me las arreglo

Dereck.- bien lo reservare allí pero no digas que no te advertí

Lynn sr.- gracias *cuelga*

Bueno chicos creo que ya tenemos donde pasar la noche

Leni.- eso es genial

*la camioneta se detiene*

O valla

Lynn sr.- es curioso sabes ya se había tardado, bueno tendré que llamar una grúa para que nos lleve al taller mas cercano

Lincoln.- y cuanto tardara

Lynn.- una hora en llegar o menos depende el trafico que allá

Cae la noche

Taller mecánico M y L

(Descripción general de Mauricio

Un hombre de 1.65m de alto, es un poco gordo y viste su overol azul con su camisa roja y pelo castaño

Luis un hombre de 1.80m de alto, es mas delgado que su hermano viste un overol azul con camisa verde

Ambos aman el espagueti)

Mauricio.- valla tendremos que cambiar las bugías, los pistones le fallan por lo que también necesitan un cambio, pero podemos arreglarlo el servicio le costara unos 1000$ dólares

Lincoln.- 1000$ con eso compraría una computadora y una consola nueva

Lynn sr.- solo 1000 y con el cambio de aceite y unas nuevas ruedas saldría a

Luis.- 1500$

Lynn sr.- entonces en cuanto lo tendría listo

Lincoln.- papa no te impresiona el costo

Leni.- con todo lo que paga de la casa, no esto es equivale para el como si tu compraras un nuevo comic

Lincoln.- wow eso si sorprende.

Y que haremos si la camioneta estará en reparación hasta mañana

Lynn sr.- buscar el hotel en el que Dereck nos reservo

Luis.- esperen no son de aquí

Lynn sr.- no porque

Mauricio.- porque las calles son peligrosas de noche

Luis.- pero descuiden cuando cierre el taller los llevare a ese hotel para que este bien

Lynn sr.- bien, pero cuanto nos costara

Luis.- no pienso cobrarle tómenlo como gesto de amabilidad no quiero que personas como ustedes sufran a causa de la delincuencia

Leni.- gracias señor Luis

Luis.- no tienen porque agradecer

Oigan no tienen hambre

Lynn sr.- ahora que lo mencionas no hemos comido, podrías decirnos donde queda el local de comida rápida mas cercana

Mauricio.- veamos esta un Wendys a 5 cuadras pero creo como ya es de noche la mejor opción es un Dominos cerca a 3 cuadras del taller

Luis.- yo los acompa... *Ring ring* disculpen

Bueno... Diana que necesitas

*se va a su oficina*

Mauricio.- bueno creo que irán por su cuenta

Lynn sr.- bien vamos chicos

Leni.- porque no nos acompañas tu Mauricio

Mauricio porque necesito hacer cuentas

Lincoln.- papa y si Leni y yo vamos mientras tu te quedas cuidando a Lily

Lynn sr.- no lo se hijo Luis dijo que era peligroso

Mauricio.- bueno es peligroso pasar por los callejones pero es seguro que vallan, además necesito hablar con usted sobre los gastos

Lynn sr.- creí que ya los habíamos hecho

Mauricio.- si bueno me falto calcular otras cosas

Leni.- nosotros dos podemos papa no te preocupes

Lincoln.- si papa confía en nosotros

*pone cara de perrito*

Lynn sr.- bien pueden ir pero tiene que llevarse la basura junto con los pañales sucios de Lily

Ambos.- si papa

20 minutos después

Calles de Columbus

Lincoln.- *con 2 cajas grandes de Pizza en sus manos* tenemos que volver rápido al taller

Leni.- ya lo se Linc es solo que quiero hablar un poco contigo

Lincoln.- bueno y de que quieres hablar

Leni.- que pasara ahora que nos fuimos, digo escapamos pero ahora que

Lincoln.- ya sabes comenzamos de nuevo en el próximo vecindario donde vivamos no de les tantas vueltas al asunto

Leni.- lo se es solo que pienso y si ellas vinieran de sorpresa hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, que seria de nosotros, que sería de Lily y mas importante que pasaría con papa, mama y el se divorciarían haciendo que el odio recaiga aun mas en nosotros o solo demandarán a papa por abandono de morada

Lincoln.- sabes e pensado en eso desde que comenzamos el viaje y lo entiendo pero las posibilidades de que eso pase son muy bajas, vamos a estar bien Leni lo prometo

Leni.- gracias por subirme el animo Linky lo aprecio mucho

???.- valla valla que tenemos aquí

???.- una rubia y un anciano pequeño

Leni.- o no *voltea y ve a dos hombres a una distancia considerable de ellos*

Lincoln.- quédate atrás de mi Leni

*mira a los hombres* Que quieren de nosotros, si buscan dinero no tenemos la pizza fue lo único que pudimos comprar

???.- nada solo queremos algo de la chica y talvez también tuyo

Leni.- que quieren de mi

Lincoln.- yo veo 2 razones

Leni.- * se tapa el pecho* pervertido

Lincoln.- no me digas así yo solo digo porque vienen tal vez también vengan por mi trasero.

*susurra* mira Leni vamos a hacer esto, aun tienes la bolsa con la basura

*la chica asiente* dame las bolsas y lleva las pizzas al taller yo los distraeré mientras pides ayuda

Leni.- estas seguro de lo que haces

Lincoln.- ustedes son mi prioridad

Leni.- por eso eres mi hermano favorito

Lincoln.- quieren lo que tenemos

???.- por supuesto

Lincoln.- entonces *saca uno de los pañales de Lily* ¡AQUÍ LO TIENEN!

¡CORRE LENI!

La chica huye mientras Lincoln les lanza toda la basura que tiene para distraerlos

Uno de los pañales de Lily estaba lleno por lo que al impactar con uno de los hombres hace que el contenido del pañal se pegue al hombre

???.- ¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE DE LANZA PUTO!

Lincoln.- mas vale aquí corrió que aquí murió

Lincoln corre lo mas que puede para llegar al taller.

El albino estaba apunto de llegar pero

???.- *cae enzima de Lincoln* sabes a mi me gusta que apriete

Lincoln.- quítate no perderé mi virginidad con un hombre

¡PAM! Suena una escopeta

Mauricio.- *con una escopeta en su mano* cuantas veces te e dicho que te alejes de mi taller, suelta al chico

???.- esto no se quedara ¡pam! *disparan cerca de el*

Luis.- *con un revólver* ya lo oyeron lárguense y dejen al niño en paz

Los hombres no lo piensan dos veces y se van

Luis.- estas bien chico

Lincoln.- si gracias Luis no se que habría pasado si no hubieran aparecido

Mauricio.- eres valiente niño, poner tu vida antes que la de tu hermana es algo que se puede admirar

Luis.- sabes debes darte algo de crédito, si no hubieras pedido a tu hermana que nos dijera lo que sucedía bueno ya sabes lo que pasaría

Lincoln.- si gracias

Lynn sr.- *con Lily en brazos* Lincoln hijo estas bien

Lily.- wincon

Lincoln.- estoy bien pa ya no tienen porque preocuparse por que ya estoy aquí

Luis.- bueno es hora de cerrar el taller

Mauricio se quedara a terminar de arreglar su camioneta mientras yo los llevo a su hotel, o si y además estaba pensando en pasar por ustedes si gustan

Lynn sr.- es muy amable de tu parte Luis * mira a sus hijos* vengan vamos a descansar

Los 3.- si

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Taller M y L

Lynn sr.-muchas gracias por arreglar la camioneta y por traernos chicos

Luis.- lo que sea por nuestros clientes

Mauricio.- ya que se van recuerden tener cuidado si se detienen a descansar ya aprendieron de mala gana lo que pasa

Lincoln y Leni.- lo entendemos

Lynn sr.- bueno gracias ya tenemos que irnos

Leni.- no papa esta vez yo te ayudo a conducir para que tu conduzcas de noche sin problemas

Lynn sr.- estas segura hija

Leni.- si eso nos ase llegar mas rápido no voy a poner peros

Lynn sr.- bueno si insistes, pues no te lo voy a negar vámonos

Lincoln.- nos vemos chicos

M y L.- adiós familia Loud

Y así fue como nuestros viajeros continuaron con su camino para llegar a su nuevo destino.

 **2 Días después**

Carolina del norte, ciudad de Cahrlotte

Lincoln.- genial y donde queda nuestro nuevo hogar

Lynn sr.- Según Alfons el nombre de la calle es victoria según el gps esta a 10 minutos

Leni.- que estamos esperando *pisa el acelerador* vamos allá

Lynn sr.- ¡Leni hija nos van a arrestar frena, frena!

 **5 min después**

Y si Leni es mas rápida de lo que creen

Lynn sr.- bueno hijos llegamos díganle hola a su nuevo hogar y vecindario

La casa del padre de Dereck y Alfons era de 2 pisos de alto con un patio frontal, es de color azul, en la primera planta tiene una cocina amplia, una sala con muebles de piel, un baño y una habitación

En la planta alta hay 4 habitaciones, un ático y un baño valla por fin los Loud tienen dos baños jaja

Y el vecindario era de lo mas hermoso, un lugar rodeado por árboles flores de todos colores y lo mejor unos vecinos de lo mas amigables.

Lynn sr.- bueno hijos creo que hablo por todos al decir, este es el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida

Vengan vamos a desempacar

Leni.- ya vamos papa

Lincoln.- si Leni ya voy, (en su mente) el comienzo de mi nueva vida

 **Y así acaba el capitulo de hoy espero que les allá gusta...**

Lincoln.- ¡LA CASA TIENE PISCINA!

 **piscina, lo siento los dejo quiero ver como es esa piscina** **Nos vemos**


	11. T2 cap 4

**T2 estando tan lejos y siento que están cerca**

Leni.- Lincoln no puedes entrar en la piscina papa dijo que no le han dado mantenimiento por años por lo que hay dos cosas que pueden pasar

1 esta llena de basura que la gente deja o

2 el agua esta estancada por lo que te podría dar una infección y... no me estas escuchando bueno voy a barrer un poco

Lincoln.- no puedo creer que Alfons no viva en esta casa es de lo mas genial que e visto, oye papa porque ya no usan esta casa los hermanos W

Lynn sr.- bueno a lo que Dereck me contó, fue cuando su padre falleció no soportaban el hecho de que su padre ya no viviera en la casa en la que crecieron, aun así vivieron un tiempo en esta casa pero la cesación del vacío del sentir que falta algo los consumía por eso Alfons se mudo al centro de Carolina y Dereck que fue el mas dolido se mudo a Royal Woods

Lincoln.- valla eso si que es una lastima.

Puedo entenderlos es como si de un día a otro perdiera a alguien cercano me negaría a creer que se fue y solo pensaría que esta aquí cuando ya no esta.

Lynn sr.- si... bueno hay que continuar desempacando estas cajas no se abrirán solas

Lincoln.- *va hacia el segundo piso, revisa que tan sucio se encuentra el lugar y para su sorpresa esta limpio*

Esto es extraño no dijo Dereck que llevaba almenos 2 años sin uso

*Toc* *toc*

Tocan la puerta de la planta baja

Lincoln.- yo voy

(Pero antes de salir escucha algo)

???.- donde estas sabandija

Lincoln se paro en seco

Lincoln.- *temblando* Q-que fue eso

*toc* *toc*

Leni.- Linc podrías abrir la puerta por favor estoy ocupada

Lincoln.- s-si ya voy

Lincoln baja de la segunda planta para abrir la puerta

Lincoln.- *abriendo la puerta*si quien es

???.- quienes son ustedes

Lincoln.- los nuevos propietarios y usted quien es

???.- nuevos propietarios Alfons es muy orgulloso para vender o ceder las escrituras de la casa del viejo Warren

Lynn sr.- de hecho *muestra la carta de cambio de propietario* fueron Dereck y el los que nos dieron la casa

???.- valla mis mas sinceras disculpas pero déjenme presentarme Soy María la cuidadora de esta morada y prima de ese par de idiotas vivo en frente

(María es una chica que mide 1.80m

Le gusta vestir sus jeans ajustados, usa una camisa con diseños personalizados, tiene pelo rubio y ojos cafés )

Lynn sr.- Dereck no nos mencionó nada sobre un familiar

Lincoln.- pero le creo ella es la que limpia la casa lo pude notar por la falta de suciedad en el piso de arriba

María.- Buena deducción niño, siento las molestias es solo que me pareció raro que alguien viniera a vivir a esta casa, a decir verdad ase mucho que no vive nadie aquí

Lynn sr.- pero bueno ya estamos nosotros aquí María así que no hay porque preocuparse, cuidaremos la casa como Alfons o Dereck la cuidarían

María.- eso espero, nos vemos a, a se me olvidaba * le entrega unas llaves*

Estas llaves son tanto de la puerta principal como la del sótano cuídelas bien

Lynn sr.- gracias las cuidaré con mi vida

Lincoln.- disculpe señorita María me gustaría saber con que puedo limpiar la piscina

María.- pues podrías empezar drenando el agua sucia con el interruptor que hay afuera, luego con la manguera y la escoba puedes regar para tirar el musgo mientras lo limpias con la escoba.

Otra cosa que necesites

Lincoln.- no, muchas gracias

María se retira a su casa dejando solo a los Loud

Lynn sr.- y bien ya escogieron su habitación

Lincoln.- acabamos de llegar, aun así yo ya tengo la mía y es la del fondo en la segunda planta

Leni.- la mía es la que esta cerca del baño y si quieres Lily puede dormir conmigo hasta que consigas una cuna

Lynn sr.- gracias por la ayuda Leni te lo agradezco *mira la hora* bueno creo que es hora de descansar mañana saldremos a conocer la ciudad por lo que quiero verlos con las energías al 100%

Lincoln.- si papa buenas noches

Todos.- buenas noches

Los Loud fueron a sus respectivos cuartos

Todos descansaban menos uno

Lincoln.- *temblando* que me esta pasando desde que llegue aquí no dejo de escuchar voces... espero y no sea

???.- vamos sal de donde quiera que estés

Lincoln.-*cubriéndose con las sabanas* esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es real

Se repito a si mismo hasta caer profundamente dormido

Sueño de Lincoln

Lincoln estaba caminando en el parque de Royal Woods

Lincoln.- que hago aquí

???.- ya lo olvidaste patético íbamos al árcade ya lo olvidaste

Lincoln.- Ronnie Anne que haces aquí

Ronnie.- pues estoy esperando a que vallamos al árcade

Lincoln.- pues que esperamos vamos

*la pareja comienza a caminar por el parque*

Lincoln.- y dime que haces aquí Bobby me dijo que tenias que estar en la escuela de verano

Ronnie.- Escuela yo ja se nota que hablas solo tonterías Linc

Lincoln.- lo que importa es que estas aquí y cuando lleguemos al árcade con que juego quieres que comencemos

Ronnie.- déjame pensar creo que seria mejor revolución del baile

Oye y cambiando de tema porque no llevas puesto tu traje basura

Lincoln.- jajá quieres que te venza en...

Como que donde esta mi traje

De pronto Ronnie toma la forma de Lynn, esto hace que el albino caiga al suelo asustado

Lincoln.- *temblando* es imposible yo me fui

Lynn.- creíste que escaparías por siempre no, puedes escapar en la vida real pero aquí eres prisionero de tus traumas, así que, que harás

Lincoln.- no eres real *agarrándose la cabeza* Tu no eres real

Realidad

Lincoln.- *hablando dormido* no eres real, no eres real

Lily.- incon e tene

Leni.- una pesadilla creo

Leni lo mueve un poco asiendo que el chico se levante de un sobresalto

Lincoln.- *jadeando* que pasa Leni

Leni.- no que te pasa a ti cuando vine a despertarte para que nos fuéramos y te encuentro temblando y hablando dormido que pasa que soñaste

Lincoln.- no es nada importante siento si te preocupe.

Deja me cambio y vamos con papa para irnos

Leni.- bueno te esperamos abajo vámonos Lily

Lily.- aio incon

Lincoln.- nos vemos, *las chicas salen del cuarto* uff, no quiero preocupar a Leni pero

???.- Donde te escondes te necesito para algo importante

Lincoln se asusta al reconocer esas voces

Lincoln.- que me esta pasando se supone que ya paso, estoy bien ellas ya no están aquí, pero si la Lynn de mi sueño es real eso significa que, no solo estoy cansado por el viaje es todo

???.- ven aquí escoria

Lincoln.- no, no es nada estoy bien

Lincoln se cambia y se va hacia la planta baja donde su papa y sus hermanas lo esperaban para salir

Lynn sr.- listo para irnos campeón

Lincoln.- si papa vámonos

Lincoln y su padre suben a la camioneta pero Leni se detiene al ver que su hermano estaba temblando pero porque se preguntaba la chica si bien el clima de la mañana es un poco fresco pero en ese lugar era excepción estaba haciendo calor

Leni dejo sus pensamientos de lado para subir junto a Lily para conocer la ciudad

En la ciudad vieron varios centros comerciales donde podrían ir a comprar ropa cuando el presupuesto del señor Lynn comenzara a aumentar pero lo que mas les llano la atención fue una fuente- estatua llamada Metalmhorphosis

Era una estatua para admirar pero no se quedaron mucho pues tenían que seguir el viaje para ver el nuevo lugar de trabajo del Sr Lynn.

Tras entrar nuevamente al centro pudieron ver un edificio de 10 plantas obviamente reconoció su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

El terminar el paseo por su nueva ciudad se fueron a casa ya su padre tenia que descansar para que el día siguiente pudiese ir a trabar en las mejores condiciones ya que Lynn tenia que demostrar que era como su antiguo jefe lo describió.

Al llegar a casa María los recibió con algo de comida cosa que los Loud agradecieron de corazón.

Tras la cena María le comento a Lynn que mientras el trabaja, ella podría traer su camioneta a la casa para que los chicos se pasarán para no aburrirse ya que la piscina no estaría lista hasta dentro de 2 semanas

Lynn se negó pero María insistió tanto que al final no tubo mas remedio que aceptar.

1 semana después

Narra Leni

A pasado una semana desde que papa entro a trabajar, todo va bien en casa ya no siento ese ambiente tan pesado que había en casa pero desde el incidente con Lincoln a estado mas raro

Cuando le hablaba tenia la vista perdida en el vacio, pude ver que tenia ojeras se notaba a leguas que no dormía lo suficiente, cuando le pedía cuidar a Lily terminaba haciéndolo yo ya que se preocupaba demasiado

Hace 3 días fue domingo y papa tuvo su descanso por lo que le pedí ir al centro comercial, el insistía en que fuera con Lincoln pero le dije que tenia que comprar ropa intima por lo que mejor dejo el asunto.

Al llegar al Mall fui a un consultorio para preguntarle sobre lo que le pasaba a Lincoln

Doctor.- lo que su hermano sufre es ansiedad

Leni.- pero porque

Doctor.- eso se genera normalmente cuando el individuo sufre un trauma que lo marca, dígame usted sabe que traumo a su hermano

Leni.- abuso familiar por un año, dejamos a la familia atrás pero el actúa como si...

Doctor.- como si siguieran allí, escuche los abusivos pueden no estar mas con el pero el siente como si estuvieran cerca

Leni.- y como puedo ayudarlo

Doctor.- tendría que entrar a terapia por un buen tiempo pero eso es decisión suya, tome *le entrega un folleto de un centro de rehabilitación*

Por si decide llevarlo

Leni.- * lo toma* gracias doctor

Doctor.- no agradezca solo hago mi trabajo

Yo me dirija hacia la camioneta, no sin antes descargar mi ira hacia un bote que estaba afuera del consultorio

Si antes odiaba a las otras por hacerle la vida a mi hermanito un infierno, ahora las odiaba aun mas.

Pero por alguna razón recordé las palabras de Lori

"Almenos dile que me perdone"

Leni.- después de esto la única que tiene ese derecho es Luan

Me fui con una gran tristeza, llegue a casa y le conté a papa, el me dijo que el no tomaría la decisión me dijo:

Lynn sr.- escucha hija puedo pagar el que se queda en ese lugar pero aunque suene de lo mas estúpido, no somos nosotros los que decidiremos si va, es Lincoln el que tiene que decidir

Eso me hizo pensar y es cierto no podemos forzarlo a que haga algo que no quiere pero verlo sufrir así es algo que me lastima.

Fin de la narración

Leni no sabia como decírselo a su hermano por lo que pensó en llevarlo al centro comercial como distracción para al final preguntarle si iría a ese lugar o no

2 días después

Centro comercial de Charlotte

Leni.- y es así Lincoln que me dices

Lincoln.- Leni te preocupas demasiado no necesito el tratamiento estoy bien

Leni.- *suspira* bueno confió en ti.

*sonríe* entonces puedes esperarme en la banca de allá mientras veo ropa

Lincoln.- claro, quieres que me quede con Lily

Leni.- no Lincoln no hace falta yo la cuido tu descansa

Leni se retira dejando solo a Lincoln el cual comienza a tener alucinaciones

Lincoln.- *temblando* salgan de mi cabeza no son reales

???.- no eres mi hermano

???.- para lo único que eres bueno es para ser golpeado

???.- lárgate perdedor

Lincoln.- * se levanta del banco y comienza a caminar tomando su cabeza* cállense cállense no son reales *

¡Pum! Lincoln choca con una persona pero al ver quien era se llena de terror

???.- estas bien niño

Lincoln.- ¡Aaa! Lori no me golpees ya te dije que yo no le hice nada a tu celular

???.- ¿Lori? Espera eres tu el hermano de...

¿¿¿.- Hermana estas molestando a ese chico

???.- que, no el choco conmigo pero me esta confundiendo con su hermana

¿¿¿.- amigo estas bien *le extiende su mano*

Lincoln.- se frota los ojos y ve a Carol y a un joven de piel morena

Leni.- ¡que pasa aquí que le hacen a mi hermano!

Carol.- Leni Loud, yo no le he hecho nada solo choco conmigo y cuando le hable me llamo Lori y comenzó a temblar y llorar

Leni.- *se acerca a Lincoln* estas bien

Lily.- incon ta en

Lincoln.- s-si no te preocupes Lily

¿¿¿.- Siento haberte culpado Hermana

Carol.- no pasa nada Rey la gente se equivoca

Leni.- ¿Rey? Creí que eras hija única

Carol.- larga historia, *mira a Lincoln* estas bien

Lincoln.- no sigues molesta porque te insulte en Royal Woods verdad

Carol.- que, no de hecho te lo agradezco me hiciste abrir los ojos y ustedes que hacen aquí

Leni.- otra larga historia

Carol.- ya que tengo muchas dudas suyas y ustedes mías propongo ir a un café solo Leni su hermanita y yo.

Porque no llevas a Lincoln al árcade Rey

Rey.- claro hermana

Leni.- estas segura que quieres hablar conmigo

Carol.- claro ya que están aquí quiero saber el porque y yo también te puedo contar el porque me mude de Royal Woods

Leni.- bueno, Lincoln estarás bien

Lincoln.- claro Leni ya paso, ya estoy bien

Carol.- decidido nos vemos aquí a las 6

Rey y Lincoln.- ok

(Rey es un chico de 12 años al igual que Lincoln, es un chico de piel blanca, cabello naranja con partes rubias y ojos color café claro)

Cafetería de Charlotte

Carol.- un café sencillo y un frapuchino por favor

Mesero.- en un momento se los traigo señorita

Carol.- muchas gracias

Leni.- y bien Carol de que hablamos

Carol.- quiero saber porque se cambiaron a Carolina Leni

Leni.- por el trabajo de papa

Carol.- y porque mas

Leni.- solamente fue por el trabajo

Carol.- claro si solo es por el trabajo de tu padre, porque Lincoln estaba tan asustado gritando a los tres vientos "no me agás daño Lori"

Leni trago saliva

Carol.- quiero ayudarte Leni dímelo por favor

Leni.- ellas lo maltrataban

Carol.- porque

Leni le cuenta lo que paso ase mas de un año desde el rumor de la mala suerte hasta el como lo golpeaban

Leni.- ahora sufre ataques de ansiedad y alucinaciones

Carol.- eso es horrible como pudieron hacerle eso a su único hermano, un chico tan bueno no lo merecía

Leni.- creí que al dejar la casa las cosas mejorarían pero solo fueron peor, el no quiere el tratamiento, odio verlo así

Carol.- vaya eso es mucho que digerir, ahora entiendo el porque usaba es traje

Leni.- bueno ya nos deprimimos mucho porque no me hablas de ti porque te fuiste de Royal Woods

Carol.- Fue tras el encuentro con tu hermano y Lori

Flashback

Tras escuchar a tu hermano decirme a la cara todas mis verdades me hizo ver que tenia razón.

Le tenia envidia a Lori por tener padres que la escucharan, un hermano que siempre las apoya y un novio me mataban los celos, por eso hable con mis padres

Carol.- ustedes nunca están aquí cuando los necesito

Sr pingrey.- sabes que tenemos que estar en viajes de negocio

Sra. pingrey.- trabajamos tanto para que tengas un mejor futuro hija

Carol.- y de que me sirve un mejor futuro si no los tengo a ustedes, no saben la soledad que siento, porque no podemos tener otro integrante en la familia

Sr pingrey.- sabes muy bien que tu madre ya no puede

Carol.- no es justo otros chicos tienen a sus padres pero yo siento como si viviera por mi cuenta.

Mis padres no supieron que decir solo se fueron a sus habitaciones

Una semana después mis padres me dijeron que dejaron sus trabajos y que consiguieron otros aquí en Charlotte como oficinistas me alegro por el hecho de que me escucharan.

Fin del flashback

Leni.- por eso te fuiste y que me dices de tu "hermano" Rey

Carol.- pues lo adoptamos un mes después de que llegamos.

Narra Carol

Fuimos al orfanato Charlotte para buscar a un nuevo integrante para la familia, al principio mi madre buscaba los bebes pero nunca se convenció, lo que la hizo decidir fue cuando vimos en el patio de ese orfanato como un chico de la edad de tu hermano, cuidaba de cada uno de los niños que había en el patio.

Yo le pedí a mis padres que lo adoptáramos ya que, es lo que yo quería de un hermano, mis padres al principio se negaron pero después aceptaron mi propuesta y aquí esta con nosotros no me arrepiento de adoptarlo es un buen chico

Leni.- nunca espere esos sentimientos de ti sabes Lori te pintaba como una chica que solo si interesa en ella misma pero veo que se equivoco

Carol.- aprecio que pienses así.

Ahora que nos conocemos mejor podemos ser amigas si tu lo quieres

Leni.- claro nada me gustaría mas que el hecho de que seamos amigas

Ambas se dan la mano y un abrazo para luego ir a encontrarse con Lincoln y Rey

Árcade

Rey.- a que quieres jugar chico

Lincoln.- creo que prefiero saber, quien eres

Rey.- yo soy el hermano de Carol, adoptado pero es lo de menos.

Y dime porque te asustaste cuando viste a mi hermana

Lincoln.- pues veras...

Lincoln cuenta lo del traje y la suerte

Rey.- Dios son unos monstruos como pudieron hacer algo así a su propia sangre eso no tiene perdón.

Pero lo bueno es que ya te liberaste de ellas no

Lincoln.- si creo y bueno háblame de ti como terminaste en adopción

Rey.- paso cuando tenia 8 años

Narra Rey

Yo vivía en los barrios mas pobres de Charlotte con mis dos padres, nuestra casa era solo un cuarto pero no me quejo yo siempre, vivía sin preocupaciones hasta que un día unos ladrones mataron a mis padres y yo… yo solo pude ver como caían sus cuerpos muertos, no lo soporte y salí corriendo.

Tiempo después la policía me llevo a un orfanato donde pase 4 años, los niños mas pequeños se encariñaron conmigo y vieron en mi una figura de hermano mayor ya que yo los cuidaba y protegía.

Tiempo después llegaron los Pingrey, me adoptaron y aquí estoy hablando contigo.

Fin de la narración

Rey.- no me quejo ellos han sido lo segundo mejor que me a pasado en la vida

Lincoln.- es trágico lo que les paso a tus padres, aun así me alegro que hallas encontrado una familia que te ame

Rey.- si y tu que harás ahora que ya termino tu infierno

Lincoln.- yo no lo se mi futuro es incierto

Rey.- espero que puedas forjar un buen camino

Llegan las chicas

Carol.- Les dije que nos veríamos en el centro a las 6 ya pasa de las 7

Rey.- discúlpanos Carol solo nos estaba conociendo a mi nuevo amigo Lincoln

Carol.- que voy a hacer contigo Rey,

Bueno Leni nos vemos, hay que juntarnos otro día ok

Leni.- si Carol yo te llamo.

Lincoln como te fue

Lincoln.- por un momento olvide mis preocupaciones gracias hermana

Leni.- no agradezcas Lincoln es algo que los hermanos hacen

Lincoln.- si, hacen

Los chicos fueron a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

De un lado Leni estaba feliz por poder comenzar de nuevo y que mejor forma que con una persona que conocía de reojo.

Y de otro lado Lincoln estaba feliz por el hecho de que pudo relajarse por almenos unas horas.

Pero el gusto no le duro mucho ya que los ataques de ansiedad comenzaron de nuevo.

El chico no tubo mas remedio que salir al patio trasero de la casa y sentarse a llorar

Lincoln.- *llorando* porque me pasa esto

De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de la casa de su vecino por la parte trasera pero no era un ruido cualquiera era mas bien una canción

???.- (Canción Supporting me)

I'm gonna be desperate,

Never lose, hurry, never lose, hurry.

I believe in my future, farewell to the shadow,

It was my place to live, but now I need your hand.

Lead me out with your light, I have breathed in,

The disgusting air of darkness, but I never lose out.

To the pressure, everything's just like,

An illusion, I'll be losing you, before long...

I never lose my confidence,

You're destroying me,

Supporting me, supporting me,

I'll be losing you before long.

(Voy a estar desesperado,

Nunca pierdas, date prisa, nunca pierdas, date prisa.

Creo en mi futuro, adiós a la sombra,

Era mi lugar para vivir, pero ahora necesito tu mano.

Condúceme con tu luz, respiré,

El aire repugnante de la oscuridad, pero nunca pierdo.

Por la presión, todo es como,

Una ilusión, te estaré perdiendo, en poco tiempo ...

Nunca pierdo mi confianza,

Me estás destruyendo,

Apoyándome, apoyándome,

Te estaré perdiendo pronto.)

Lincoln.- esa voz será, *pone una cubeta y sube la cerca* ¡Rey eres tu!

Rey.- Lincoln que coincidencia que seamos vecinos como estas

Lincoln.- b-bien, y donde aprendiste a cantar

Rey.- en el orfanato nos enseñaron a tocar guitarra y a cantar ya que si no nos adoptaban almenos podríamos ser músicos y vivir de algo.

Cambiando el tema porque llorabas, sigues no parece dolerte algo, o es por tu problema

Lincoln.- ya no se que hacer no lo soporto

Rey.- porque no asistes a terapia antes de que sea peor

Lincoln.- no lo se, no quiero dejarlos solos quiero protegerlos

Rey.- mira Lincoln poner a tu familia primero es algo que se admira pero necesitas ayuda, dime que harás cuando ya no puedas protegerlos a causa de tus trastornos crees que seria justo para ellos verte como si estuvieras bajo el efecto del alcohol o de las drogas, ahora te digo que harás seguir haciéndote el fuerte o pedir ayuda

Lincoln pensó mucho en esa pregunta por un lado quería la ayuda de un especialista pero del otro no quería dejar a su familia, no después de lo que ellos hicieron por el.

Al final llego a una conclusión.

Lincoln.- Gracias rey

Rey.- no agradezcas amigo

Lincoln reúne a su padre y a Leni en la sala

Lincoln.- necesito ayuda ya no soporto el escuchar a las chicas todo el día

Leni.- me alegra que lo hagas Lincoln y no te preocupes te visitaremos hasta que mejores

Lynn sr.- mañana te llevare Lincoln espero que puedan ayudarte

Lincoln.- gracias su apoyo es lo que mas necesito

A la mañana siguiente

Centro de rehabilitación de Charlotte

Lynn sr.- estas Listo hijo

Lincoln.- si papa

Recepcionista.- puedo ayudarlos

Lincoln.- Hola soy Lincoln Loud y necesito de su ayuda

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy** **Quise hacerlo mas largo para no dividir el capitulo en dos partes** **Espero que les haya gustado sin nada mas que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	12. T2 cap 5

**T2 deshaciéndome del peso con el que cargo**

.

???.- Bien comencemos con las presentaciones, Mi nombre es Mike y seré el encargado de ayudarte con tu problema.

Lincoln.- yo soy Lincoln Loud y sufro de ataques de ansiedad

Mike.- bien *comienza a anotar en una libreta* y dime como fue que sucedió, problemas en casa, un trauma

(Mike es un hombre de unos 30 años que viste su bata de doctor y unos jeans cafés el tiene su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son uno verde y otro azul)

Lincoln.- dos palabras "maltrato familiar"

Mike.- bien como paso

Lincoln cuenta lo que a pasado con detalle desde como lo maltrataban hasta su miedo por las ardillas

Mike.- bueno... créelo si no te hubiese visto correr de una ardilla y el hecho de que antes de dormir repites "déjame Lynn"

Con las ardillas puedo ayudarte pero...mmm...

Mmm...

Sabes chico si me esperas para mañana puedo tener una respuesta a tu problema, pero por el momento solo puedo darte unos tranquilizantes para que duermas bien sin problemas

Lincoln.- g-gracias *toma las pastillas*

Mike.- Bien tengo que irme volveré mañana para revisar como sigues

Lincoln.- o-ok

Mike se va dejando a Lincoln en su habitación

Lincoln.- *mira las pastillas que le dio Mike* solo una quiero ver si almenos puedo descansar un poco

Lincoln toma una pastilla y cae rendido a su cama.

En el Centro de rehabilitación de Charlotte se tratan varios trastornos que atormentan a la gente.

Para una mejor comodidad para los pacientes se les da una habitación donde reciben terapias, las habitaciones tienen una cama individual y una televisión.

En el patio del lugar se realizan diferentes actividades para los pacientes, ya sea el temer un contacto con la naturaleza, ya que el lugar posee una cantidad grande de flores,

Una cancha donde pueden jugar Basquetbol para distraer los problemas y también tienen pistas para correr, cosa que se usa para cansar a los pacientes intranquilos o autistas.

Lincoln solo llevaba una semana en ese lugar pero no fue hasta el día de hoy que llego un psicólogo para ayudarlo.

Para Lincoln le fue difícil estar en un lugar donde tratan a personas con trastornos, el no salía de su habitación asignada, cuando las encargadas de su alimento entraban a su cuarto el pobre estaba siempre en una esquina llorando.

Oficina de Mike

Mike.- que puedo hacer para ayudarlo a superar su problema

*se abre la puerta de golpe*

???.- Mike donde esta tu papeleo

Mike.- Clara ya te dije que lo deje en tu escritorio

Clara.- a ok siento molestar * mira que esta preocupado* pasa algo Mike

(Clara es una mujer delgada que tiene un cabello castaño y ojos cafés)

Mike.- es mi paciente Clara no se como puedo ayudarlo, el pobre sufre secuelas graves por el abuso que sufrió, alucina cosas y le es difícil ponerme algo de atención, lo pero es que me ignora cuando le pregunto sobre un abuso en especifico

Que puedo hacer por el

Clara.- pues podrías llevarlo a pasear por todo el Centro sabes así almenos no estará preocupado

Mike.- eso solo seria una solución temporal, el chico no duerme a causa de las pesadillas que tiene, puedo asegurarte que las pastillas solo

pueden hacer que duerma pero eso no asegura que no se despierte y comience a escuchar cosas

Clara.-... ý si...

Porque no ...

¡aaa! Me lo pones difícil Mike

Mike.- ya ves como me siento.

Si no logro ayudarlo abre fracasado en mi trabajo

Clara.- no.

No te vas a rendir, creo que si hablas mas a fondo con el, podrías hacer que se sienta aliviado

Mike.- creo que me diste una idea.

Gracias Clara

Clara.- no hay porque darlas.

Al día siguiente Mike va a ver como esta Lincoln y efectivamente estaba en la esquina de su habitación

Lincoln.- *susurrando* no están aquí, no están aquí

Mike.- pero yo si, ven Lincoln

Lincoln.- *sobresalta* M-M-Mike

m-me asustaste

Mike.- enserio, hice mas ruido que de costumbre, pero eso no importa hoy quiero que salgamos al patio del lugar

Lincoln.- pero, las ardillas están ahí esperando para atacarme

Mike.- eso no pasara Lincoln te lo aseguro

Lincoln.- Lo jura

Mike.- juro que no te pasara nada niño, *abre la puerta* vamos

Lincoln.- si

Lincoln y el doctor Mike salieron al patio para cambiar de ambiente, cosa que puede ayudar al joven albino.

Cuando llegan al patio rápidamente Lincoln se esconde tras Mike y comienza a temblar al ver a la ardilla

Mike.- no pasa nada niño mira te lo demuestro

*saca de su bolsillo unas nueces para alimentar al animalito*

La ardilla se acerca a Mike y al tomar la comida sube a su mano

Mike.- ves Lincoln te preocupas mucho toma * le da unas nueces*

Lincoln tiene un recuerdo no muy agradable al momento que le da las nueces

Liam.- vamos ardilla come tus nueces

Lincoln.- ¡NO! * le da un golpe a Mike en la boca del estomago*

Mike solo se retuerce y cae al suelo

Mike.- *tomando aire* m-muy pronto

Clara.- ¡Mike! Que te paso

Lincoln regresa a la realidad

Lincoln.- o no Mike estas bien no fue mi intención

Mike.- n-no h-ay p-ro-blema niño

Lincoln.- en verdad lo siento es solo que recordé...

Mike.- *levantándose* quieres que hablemos sobre eso en tu cuarto

Lincoln.- sabes prefiero hablar aquí

Clara.- *susurra* ya es un avance.

Nos vemos Mike

Clara regresa adentro.

Mike.- bien Lincoln que paso para que reaccionarás así

Lincoln.- todo paso en el año de maltrato en la escuela

Flashback

Lincoln narra

Me había quedado sin amigos en la escuela, los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos me dieron la espalda, el único amigo que me quedo siempre me apoyo pero ellos solo me molestaban.

Siempre traían nueces y me forzaban a comerlas

Liam.-vamos ardilla cómelas

Rusty.- anda no es lo que les gusta a las ardillas

Clyde.- déjenlo en paz

Rusty golpe a Clyde

Rusty.- tu te callas.

No solo me molestaban a mi, si no también a mi hermano de otra madre

Fin del flashback

Lincoln.- es por esa razón que perdí el control al darme las nueces

Mike.- *lo abraza* no tienes porque seguir atormentándote, si ellos fueran tus verdaderos amigos te hubieran dado la espalda, además ya no están aquí para molestarte o tratarte como basura.

Déjame decirte algo chico tu eres especial, haces que la gente que te conoce quiera estar contigo, talvez ya no sean tus amigos, pero estoy seguro que conocerás personas mejores

Lincoln al escuchar esas palabras no puede evitar llorar, dentro del sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, comprendió que ellos ya no valían la pena.

Mike.- aun tengo unas nueces para la ardilla quieres alimentarla

Lincoln.- claro

Mike le entrega una bolsa con nueces al albino, al principio Lincoln le tubo miedo a la ardilla pero cuando esta comenzó a comer las nueces de su mano el sintió felicidad, sintió que su miedo disminuía poco a poco, incluso dejo que la ardilla se subiera a su hombro

Mike.- vez no te hará daño, ya nadie podrá hacerte daño

La ardilla se va hacia el árbol mas cercano dejando a Lincoln con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mike.- quieres jugar en las canchas Linc

Lincoln.- No sabia que te gustaba perder

Mike.- eso lo veremos primero

Mike y Lincoln pasan un rato muy agradable después del partido el cual termino con 11-30 favor Mike.

Cuarto de Lincoln

Lincoln.- sabes hoy pude dejar de pensar en mis problemas, aunque puede que me persigan en mis sueños, pero te agradezco lo que haces por mi

Mike.- no tienes porque agradecer sabes, solo hago lo mejor para ti y tu salud.

Nos vemos mañana Linc

Lincoln.- nos vemos doc.

Mike se retira del cuarto de Lincoln y se va hacia su oficina.

Oficina de Mike

Clara.- puedo pasar

Mike.- adelante

Clara.- lo hiciste genial Mike, desde que llego solo se lamentaba de si mismo pero hoy lo vi tan feliz y lleno de vida, como lo hiciste

Mike.- sabes el chico necesita desahogar sus problemas.

El chico reprime sus recuerdos, los mantiene en su cabeza, eso ase que los abusos que sufrió se repitan a toda hora, esa es otra de las razones por la que siente que escucha cosas.

Pero al contarme su incidente con sus compañeros pude sentir como se libro de algo que cargo por mucho, es por eso que supero su miedo hacia las ardillas.

Clara.- y que harás para que deje de pensar en sus verdugos

Mike.- tendré que ganarme su confianza para que pueda soltar ese dolor que guarda

Clara.- estoy segura de que lo harás

6 meses después

La salud mental de Lincoln tuvo sus altos y bajos ya que por un lado ya podía poner mas atención a lo que lo rodeaba como también el ser mas activo en actividades que Mike le proponía ya sea un partido amistoso de básquet o saliendo a correr en las pistas cosa que ayudo a Lincoln a tener una condición física como la de un deportista.

Pero del otro lado de la moneda aun escuchaba voces, cosa que lo atormentaba cada vez que volvía a su habitación y también las pesadillas, aunque el podía dormir con mas facilidad, no le serbia ya que los constantes sueños donde se ve así mismo en el traje atado o siendo torturado eran cosas que lo mantenían despierto toda la noche.

Había formado un vinculo de amistad con Mike tan fuerte como el vinculo que tenia con Clyde, pero aun así no conseguía hablarle a mas detalle sobre lo que le hacia cada hermana, ya que desde que se conocen Lincoln solo le decía que fue maltratado por sus hermanas, pero cuando Mike pedía una especificación el solo temblaba y buscaba una escusa para evitar el tema.

Por otro lado Leni, Lily y su padre estaban tristes desde que Lincoln se fue.

A Leni le dolía ver como su hermano termino con problemas mentales, cosa que hizo que guardará rencor hacia sus hermanas y madre.

El Señor Lynn tampoco era la excepción, ya que en sus vacaciones tenía que visitar a su familia en Royal Woods cosa que no le agradaba, pero sabia esconder muy bien el odio que sentía.

Los 3 Loud visitaban a Lincoln una vez a la semana, cosa que los pone mas tristes porque aunque veían a Lincoln correr y ser feliz, ellos sabían que aun sufría cada noche.

Su cumpleaños numero 13 lo celebro fuera del centro de rehabilitación, al principio todo iba de maravilla, comían, corrían y se divertían.

Pero Lincoln se derrumbó al ver pasar una persona con un traje de ardilla, el pobre albino lloraba y abrazaba sus piernas.

Dese ese día Leni tiene aun mas odio hacia sus hermanas pero no todas ya que mantenía al corriente a una que apoyo a Lincoln en su momento

*ring* *ring* suena un teléfono

Leni.- *contesta* hola

???.- hola Leni como has estado

Leni.- estas sola

???.- si

Leni.- como puedo confiar en ti

???.- permíteme * pone el altavoz y se escuchan risas de niños* Ahora confías en mi

Leni.- perdón Luan es solo que arriesgo mi posición al hablar contigo

Luan.- no pasa nada, además siempre te llamo cuando estoy fuera de casa .

Cambiando de tema como sigue Lincoln

Leni.- Cada que lo vemos se ve muy feliz como si no tuviera preocupaciones, pero al irse a dormir esos recuerdos sobre los maltratos lo atormentan, ya paso mas de medio año y es lo único que no puede solucionar

Luan.- *comienza a sollozar* todo es mi culpa me deje llevar por un estúpido rumor, por mi culpa el esta en un hospital psiquiátrico

Leni.- no cargues con la culpa de las otra, lo lastimaste es cierto pero también supiste detenerte por lo que te pido que te tranquilices, es Lincoln saldrá de esta te lo prometo

Luan.- ok, gracias por mantenerme informada lo aprecio nos vemos hermana

Leni.- nos vemos *cuelga*

Espero que mejores hermanito

3 meses después

Centro de rehabilitación de Charlotte

Mike.- Lincoln solo quiero ayudarte por favor cuéntame que es lo que te hacían

Lincoln.- ...

Mike.- solo necesito que me cuentes vamos

Lincoln.- No quiero

Mike.- tienes que desahogar ese dolor amigo por favor

Lincoln.- no es no

Mike.- ¡Lincoln! Se que has estado asustado pero ya no tienes por que estarlo, Ya no están Lincoln ya no pueden hacerte daño, ya no pueden buscarte o rastrearte por favor te lo pido desahoga todo tu dolor, no puedes guardarlo para siempre, si lo haces tus demonios te consumirás y estarás peor.

No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tus hermanas Lily y Leni, hazlo por tu padre, hazlo por tu abuelo.

Lincoln.- *snif* *snif* *comienza a llorar* ¡ME TRATABAN PEOR QUE A UN ANIMAL.

¡11 AÑOS DE AMOR FRATERNAL PARA QUE, PARA QUE LO TIRARAN POR LA VENTANA!, ¡ TANTAS PROMESAS ROTAS! ¡TODO POR UNA MALA PERDEDORA!

¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!

Mike abraza a Lincoln

Mike.- *le da palmaditas en la espalda* ya, ya déjalo salir, desahógate

Lincoln.- *llorando* es solo que no lo entiendo, que hice para merecer esto

Mike.- descuida todo estará bien te prometo que ya no sufrirás mas

Después de esto Lincoln confió mas en Mike y le contó cada detalle de lo que le hacían sus hermanas.

Lincoln desahogo lo que tenia en su corazón, pudo contar lo que lo atormentaba cosa que hizo que el albino dejara de tener pesadillas.

Al pasar un mes Lincoln estaba como nuevo, ya no tenia pesadillas, ni escuchaba voces, volvió a ser el mismo Lincoln de siempre, solo con un cambio, ya que pasaba día a día teniendo partidas amistosas con Mike, logro tener una condición física mejor que cuando entro, cosa que le ayudaría en un futuro

Mike.- bueno Lincoln ya llame a tu padre para que viniera por ti, dijo que tardaría un poco así que, que quieres hacer

Lincoln.- y si tenemos un ultimo partido Mike

Mike.- nada me haría mas feliz amigo

Mike y Lincoln tuvieron un partido amistoso en el cual quedaron 50- 49 favor Lincoln.

Mike.- has mejorado bastante Linc

Lincoln.- no se porque pero siento que me dejaste ganar

Mike.- crees que si te hubiera dejado ganar tendríamos un puntaje casi igual

(Clara llega a las canchas)

Clara.- Mike ya llego el Sr Lynn

Mike.- muy bien, Lincoln puedes esperarme aquí mientras hago mi papeleo

Lincoln.- claro

(Mike se retira para recibir al señor Lynn)

Lynn sr.- *toc* *toc* puedo pasar

Mike.- adelante

Lynn entra para sentarse a conversar con Mike

Mike.- * le da unos papeles* Esto es lo que tiene que firmar, firme abajo, y con eso ya podrá llevarse a Lincoln

Lynn sr.- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco

Mike.- no tiene porque darlas además solo hacia mi trabajo

Lynn sr.- no lo creo si usted solo hiciera su trabajo, lo único que le hubiese dado son antidepresivos.

Pero veo que se encariño con el

Mike.- como no tomarle cariño, un niño que se preocupa por su familia, es lo que siempre busque en un hijo

Lynn sr.- Alfons me dijo que no pudiste tener descendencia, es por eso que ayudaste a Lincoln hasta el final no

Mike.- en parte es cierto no podía dejar a un niño como el así.

Voy a extrañarlo

Lynn sr.- Sabes puedes visitarnos aun que sea para verlo un rato

Mike.- que no… no podría

Lynn sr.- anda se que quieres ver como mejora además tu ya conoces la casa donde vivimos

Mike.- sabes que, tienes razón lo visitaré de vez en cuando

Lynn sr.- puedes llevar a Clara si así lo deseas

Mike.- gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

Y antes de que te vallas quería decirte, Lincoln necesita distraerse y necesita aprender a defenderse.

En el centro cerca de la empresa de Alfons hay un lugar donde puede aprender boxeo.

Lynn sr.- lo tendré muy en cuenta gracias por todo Mike

Mike.- de nada y mándale saludos a mi hermano de mi parte

Lynn sr.- claro yo se los doy

Casa Loud 2.0

Lynn sr.- bueno hijo llegamos

Lily.- (3 años) incon omo eta

Lincoln.- Lily mira como has crecido

Leni.- Lincoln *corre a abrazarlo* no sabes cuanto extrañamos tu presencia en casa

Lincoln.- yo también extrañe esta casa oye cambiando de tema, como has estado

Leni.- (18 años) pues bien sabes, entre a la prepa con Carol para cursar el ultimo año para poder ir a la universidad, ella venia cada día preguntando por ti al igual que Rey

Lincoln.- bueno ya estoy aquí así que voy a ir a visitarlos, nos vemos mas tarde

Lynn sr.- no llegues tarde campeón

Lincoln sale corriendo hacia la casa de Rey

Casa de los Pingrey

Lincoln iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho un ruido en la cochera

???.- solo tenias que seguir los acordes CJ

¡¡¡.- Perdóname por querer hacer algo diferente

¿¿¿.- vamos chicos no peleen solo sigan lo que tenemos escrito ok

!!!.- quien te puso a cargo Lucas

Lincoln va a ver hacia la cochera, donde ve a un grupo de chicos discutiendo

Rey.- *mira al puerta de la cochera* Lincoln eres tu

Lincoln.- hola Rey como has estado

???.- quien es el, Rey

Rey.- un amigo, y que te trae aquí viejo

Lincoln.- mi hermana me contó que iban a casa todos los días preguntando por mi así que quise visitarlos para decirles que estoy bien, y cambiando de tema quienes son ellos

Rey.- son mi banda.

Mira este es CJ mi guitarrista(un chico moreno de cabello negro y de ojos cafés viste unos shorts cafés y una camisa sin mangas)

CJ.- un placer conocerte, los amigos de Rey son mis amigos

Rey.- el es Jessy mi baterista

(Otro chico moreno de cabello castaño de ojos cafés, viste una sudadera negra y unos jeans azules)

Jessy.- como dice CJ los amigos de Rey son nuestros amigos espero que nos llevemos bien

Rey.- y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi amigo Lucas el es nuestro hombre orquesta sabe tocar la mayoría de los instrumentos que usamos además es como un DJ, el puede hacer que los micrófonos nos hagan sonar como la música tecno ya sabes tipo Daft Punk

(Lucas es un chico de piel blanca que usa una chaqueta de cuero, su cabello es rubio y de ojos azules siempre viste unos pantalones rotos de las rodillas)

Lucas.- sabes yo prefiero tocar el bajo pero bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien amigo

Rey.- y yo soy el vocalista y abecés guitarrista

Lincoln.- valla eso es algo impresionante

Rey.- sabes nos hace falta una segunda guitarra, y esperaba que fueras esa persona que buscamos

Lincoln.- agradezco la oferta pero que no tienen a Lucas su hombre orquesta

Rey.- aunque Lucas pueda tocar todo eso nos ase falta otro integrante sabes

Jessy.- es cierto, además Lucas también compone nuestras canciones

Lincoln.- es que no se tocar la guitarra no lo se

CJ.- vamos amigo acepta, sabes entre Rey y yo podemos enseñarte para que podamos tocar en la escuela y podamos participar en batallas de bandas

Lincoln.- no quisiera gastar su tiempo enseñándome a tocar

Lucas.- talvez perdamos tiempo de ensayos pero si podemos tener a alguien que vale la pena no importa

Rey.- vamos amigo te lo pido a ti porque tu eres como nosotros tu no escuchas la música tu sientes la música lo note cuando cante y te vi

Jessy.- acepta amigo, vamos se que quieres

Lincoln.- saben que ,acepto quiero estar en su banda

Rey.- entonces ya esta decidido...

Ahora que recuerdo tampoco estudias verdad

Lincoln.- estudiaba pero desde que llegamos no e tenido la oportunidad de continuar

Jessy.- sabes mi papa es director de la secundaria a la que vamos, puedo pedirle que te haga el examen de ingreso para que estudies con nosotros

Lincoln.- Deberás... aunque no entiendo porque ayudan tanto a un chico que apenas conocen

Lucas.- es como dicen algunos, un extraño es un amigo a conocer, si eres amigo de Rey es porque confía en ti por lo que nosotros también podemos depositar esa confianza en ti.

Lincoln.- gracias chicos no los decepcionare.

Nos vemos chicos

Todos.- adiós

Lynn sr.- entonces que me dices acerca de las clases de boxeo hijo

Lincoln.- déjame pensarlo, sabes con las clases que me van a dar los chicos y la escuela, tal vez no me quede tiempo.

Solo deja que entre a la escuela y veré si entro o no

Lynn sr.- esta bien hijo solo no olvides decírmelo.

Lincoln.- bueno papa ya es hora de descansar nos vemos mañana

Lincoln va hacia su habitación y se recuesta en su cama

Lincoln.- estoy en una banda y pronto estaré en clases de boxeo.

Con eso podre proteger a los que me rodean pero ahora solo tengo que descansar.

Lincoln se duerme sin temor a ser perseguido por sus recuerdos ya que con la ayuda de Mike pudo superar sus miedos

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy si les gusto háganmelo saber en los comentarios** **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	13. T2 cap 6

T2 nueva escuela, nuevas habilidades

1 mes después

Nos ubicamos en la casa de los Loud donde podemos ver como Leni y Lincoln desayunan para ir a la escuela y si leyeron bien Lincoln fue aceptado en la secundaria de Charlotte ya que gracias a Jessy le pudieron hacer el examen de admisión y lo paso, lo mejor es que quedo en el salón en el que sus amigos se encuentran cosa que alegro mucho a Lincoln.

Por parte de Leni ella fue aceptada en la Universidad del Valle de Charlotte o UVC para abreviar, todo gracias a su amiga mas cercana Carol la cual le pido a sus padres que la ayudaran a pedirle al director de la universidad un examen de admisión para la joven Loud, el cual paso quedando en 2do lugar de todo Charlotte y para rematar la escuela a la que asiste esta a 2 km de su casa cosa que la beneficia, además Carol se ofreció a llevarla por lo que nunca llegara tarde.

Y Lily pues ella se queda en casa con la señorita María la cual dejo de llevar a l señor Lynn ya que ahora que Leni y Lincoln estudiaban por lo que no había necesidad de pedirle que lo llevara.

En esa mañana los chicos conversaban sobre que harían mas tarde

Leni.- a que hora practicas con los chicos Linc

Lincoln.- pues ellos me pide que vaya a las 6:00 pero puedo llevarme a Lily si te preocupa

Leni.- claro que no me preocupa solo quería saber ya que Carol y mis amigas íbamos a tomar un café y charlar un poco

Lincoln.- creí que ya hablaban lo suficiente en la escuela

Leni.- Lincoln nunca es suficiente tiempo para una buena charla

Lincoln.- ya veo

Leni.- y como te va en tus clases de guitarra

Lincoln.- pues almenos ya puedo hacer un poco de sonido con la guitarra, dicen que con el tiempo podre tocar a una gran coordinación

Leni.- como que tanta coordinación

*Lincoln saca su teléfono*

Lincoln.- mas o menos así

* Lincoln le muestra un video* (imaginen que son Rey y CJ)

Leni.- vaya eso si es impresionante.

Y tu como cuanto porcentaje tienes

Lincoln.- comparado con ellos solamente un 10%

Pero dicen que si me esfuerzo podre estar a un nivel superior

Leni.- eso espero y ya pensaste en las clases de boxeo

Lincoln.- si ya tome mi decisión no te preocupes.

* se pone serio* Y cambiando de tema

Leni.- si que pasa

Lincoln.- como esta Luan

(Desde que Lincoln esta internado, Leni le contó que mantenía contacto con ella, al principio Lincoln se molesto pero Leni le contó que ella abrió los ojos, así como también era ella la que le hacia de comer cuando su madre lo olvidaba al igual que era ella la que lo arropaba en las noches frías, Lincoln le pregunto el porque nunca la vio hacer esas cosas, Leni obvia mente le contesto diciendo que ella no podía verte a los ojos por lo que hizo, por esa razón le pido a Leni que tomara el crédito de las acciones.

Lincoln entendió y le dijo a Leni que la dejara hablar con ella.

Al hacerlo Lincoln la perdona y le dice que ya no tiene que cargar con el peso de la culpa)

Leni.- desde que volviste puedo no un tono de felicidad en ella, mientras estabas internado ella sufría por el daño que te hizo

Lincoln.- entiendo que ella se sintiera mal por eso pero cargar con la culpa de todas no me parece algo justo que ella sea la única que se culpe

Leni.- s-si tienes razón

(Leni nunca le contó que antes de irse Lori se arrepintió, pero como decirle el enojo le gano por lo que nunca lo contó)

Lincoln.- no entiendo porque ella evita hablar conmigo

Leni.- no la culpes es como cuando comprendió su error, siente que aunque le hayas dado tu perdón, necesita ganarse.

Lincoln.- *suspira* espero que deje de pensar en eso pronto y dime que pasó con Maggie

Leni.- según lo que me contó Maggie escucho cuando le diste el perdón por lo que volvieron a ser pareja, por eso es que la escucho mas contenta

Lincoln.- es un gusto escuchar que volvió con su alma gemela (en su mente) espero algún día volverte a ver Luan y espero que...

Leni.- sabes también me contó algo sobre las otras

Lincoln.- a ,sí que te dijo

Leni.- bueno me conto que ...

Flashback

Leni narra los sucesos que Luan le contó

Desde que las chicas se enteraron de nuestra partida la casa no fue la misma.

Las chicas te culpaban por habernos ido, pero en fin Lisa y Lucy hicieron todo lo posible para encontrar mi ubicación

Lincoln.- espera ¿Lucy?

Leni.- déjame llegar hasta esa parte...

Ejem como te decía

Lisa intentaba localizarnos con un rastreador que ella invento, pero gracias a Luan las muestras que tenia para encontrarnos "desaparecieron" y por parte de Lucy fue muy extraño.

Según ella Haiku le entrego un conjuro que podría encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier lugar

Lincoln.- el ojo que todo lo ve, Haiku me lo mostró en el baile

Leni.- pero eso no es lo extraño

Según Luan ella escucho lo siguiente de parte de Lucy

"Invocó al ojo que todo lo ve para que me muestre lo que no debo"

Después escucho una voz que provenía del conjuro

"A quien quieres ver"

Lucy dijo

"Muéstrame la ubicación de estos dos individuos Leni Loud y Lily Loud

Lo mas extraño fue que la voz le contesto

"Siento decir que esas personas no se encuentran en ningún lugar"

Según Luan, Lucy se asusto porque eso significaba dos cosas 1 el hechizo no serbia porque los individuos cambiaron de nombre u apellido o estábamos muertos.

A Luan no le afecto porque en esos momentos manteníamos contacto

Fin de la narración

Lincoln.- eso si es muy extraño, Haiku me hablo sobre el conjuro es uno de los mas eficaces de su repertorio por lo que es infalible

Leni.- creo que lo piensas mucho Linc además es mejor así porque no pueden buscarnos.

Lincoln.- es cierto *mira la hora* ya es hora de que me vaya * le da un beso en la mejilla* nos vemos Leni

Leni.- nos vemos Linc

Lincoln se va a la parada de autobuses para que lo recoja y se vaya a su escuela

En la entrada de la escuela

Lucas.- hola Lincoln como te va

Jessy.- hola viejo que cuentas

Lincoln.- hola me va de maravilla

Cj.- hola viejo cuanto sin vernos

Lincoln.- nos vimos el viernes

Cj.- bueno para mi fue una eternidad

Rey.- ya dejen déjenlo tranquilo lo necesito en perfectas condiciones para tocar

Lincoln.- pero practicamos en la tarde, además creo que ya estoy listo para alcanzar el novel promedio

Rey.- chico estas en el nivel promedio.

Cj y yo conversamos y creemos que estas listo para tocar con la guitarra eléctrica

Cj.- y cuando termines de aprender podremos volver a tocar

Lincoln.- lo dicen enserio

Rey.- claro ya quiero ver como usas todo tu potencial

*Ring Ring*

(Suena la campana)

Rey.- hablando de potencial, vamos que si llegamos tarde el señor Mc puntualidad nos dará un sermón y no tengo ganas de escucharlo *señala la puerta* así que vamos

Todos.- si

En la clase de Lincoln era el grupito de todas las escuelas, primero están los amigos de Lincoln los cuales ya conocen, luego esta el grupo de los populares que casi todos odian pero acatan las ordenes como perros entrenados, luego el grupito de Nerds que se distinguen por estar siempre en frente y por ultimo los callados de la clase los cuales están hasta atrás del salón.

Las clases de Lincoln fueron normales de 8:30 a 9:20 matemáticas.

De 9:20 a 10:10 historia

De 10:10 a 11:00 clase de idioma

De 11:00 a 11:30 el almuerzo

Lincoln y su grupo de dirigen a la cafetería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que era Lunes de albóndigas cosa que al albino y sus amigos les gusta comer.

(En la secundaria de Charlotte hay 2 cafeterías una es para los maestros y otra es para los estudiantes, esta decisión se tomo para que los maestros disfrutaran de sus almuerzos sin codearse con los alumnos pues creían que era suficiente con verlos en el salón)

Lincoln y compañía se sientan a comer.

Lincoln.- entonces no se puede dividir 00

Lucas.- estas en lo correcto ya que no tiene un múltiplo inverso para dividir

Jessy.- ya que 0 es el limite de todo y no puedes dividir un limite entre otro

Rey.- ya cállense hace que me duela la cabeza

Cj.- eles podrían parar de falar

Lincoln.- ya salimos de clase de idiomas CJ

Cj.- sorry mi amigo but it's difícil when te enseñan much idioms mi friend

Lincoln.- creo que no te aria mal saltarte las clases de idioma

Rey.- agradece que no nos enseñen japonés si no el estaría hablando japanish (japonés y español o spanish)

Los chicos disfrutaban hablando y comiendo hasta que...

???.- te dije que les pagaré mañana Kira

Kira.- según Zack si los pagos se atrasan tendré que *se truena los puños* tendré que cumplir con las ordenes

???.- no ¡NO POR FAVOR!

*Pam*

León.- quien arrojo esa Manzana

Lucas.- demonios amigo la necesito para mantener mis dientes sanos

Lincoln.- no te avergüenza el golpear a una dama

Kira.- a si que fuiste tu anciano

Lincoln.- si fui yo y que

* se acerca a el*

Kira.- eres nuevo aquí, no anciano

*se acerca*

Lincoln.- y si lo soy eso importa

Kira.- *lo golpea en la cara* si importa

Lincoln cae al suelo por el golpe

Rey.- vamos chicos hay que

Lincoln.-jajá... JAJAJAJA

Kira.- *con una ceja levantada* de que te ríes idiota

Lincoln.- ese es tu mejor golpe

¡Ahhh! Dicen los presentes de la cafetería al unísono

Kira.- que eres tu, nadie había soportado uno de mis golpes

Lincoln.- *levantándose* tal vez se debe a que he soportado tratos inhumanos

Kira.- cállate *comienza a lanzar puñetazos*

Lincoln.- * esquiva como puede* toma esto *lo golpe en la cara*

Kira retrocede un poco

Kira.- esto se acaba ahora

Kira hace una finta para que Lincoln se cubra la cara pero este lo golpea en el estomago para luego con otro golpe a la cara aturdirlo.

Kira.- alguien mas va a interponerse en mi camino *mira a Lincoln*

Tu eres una basura, crees que puede ganar con solo pensarlo, voy a decírtelo ¡NUNCA LOGRARÁS NADA EN LA VIDA, PORQUE ERES DÉBIL!

Lincoln estaba en el suelo pero en su cabeza solo se repetían las palabras

"Basura" "Eres débil"

Lincoln.- ya te lo dije Lynn ¡YO NO SOY DEVIL!

Antes de que Kira volteara Lincoln lo había tacleado y ya en el suelo comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces

Lincoln.- *aun golpeándolo* ¡QUIEN ES DEBÍL EHHH! ¡DÍMELO¡ ¡¡¡¡DIMELO!!!!

Kira se desmayo después de varios golpes pero la ira de Lincoln hizo que el lo siguiera golpeando

Rey.- que no van a detenerlo

Jessy.- *con palomitas en la mano* solo deja que lo golpee un poco mas

Rey.- CJ tranquilizalo

CJ.- cloroformo o lo noqueo

Rey.- lo que sea solo has que se tranquilice

CJ con una de las bandejas donde les sirven comida golpea la nuca de Lincoln y este cae dormido

Rey.- *agarrando a Lincoln* Lo siento amigo pero no es quien crees que es, no merece que descargues toda tu ira en el

Jessy.- quien se va a quedar con el en la enfermería

???.- yo tengo hora libre por lo que puedo quedarme con el después de lo que hizo por mi

¿¿¿.- ¡Kira que te paso!

Rey.- pues a tu amigo le dieron una paliza Zack

Zack.- fuiste tu Rey

(Zack es un chico de pelo naranja es de la edad de Lincoln lleva unos pantalones cafés con una camisa roja y chaqueta de cuero)

CJ.- no fue el, además se lo tenia merecido por casi golpear a una dama

Zack.- ¿una dama? *mira a la chica*

Cookie

Cookie.- h-ho-la Z-za-ck

Jessy.- solo dinos cuanto te debe para que la dejes tranquila

Zack.- 100 dólares

Lucas.- *saca su cartera* solo 100 ten

Y ya no la molestes

Zack.- *toma el billete* que no se repita Cookie

Zack arrastra a Kira para llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela

Rey.- bien es hora de llevar a Lincoln a la enfermería

Todos.- ok

Rey junto con Cookie cargan a Lincoln a la enfermería

Enfermería de la secundaria

Rey.- estas segura que te quedaras con el

Cookie.- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el

Rey.- bueno nos vemos

Rey se va dejando solo a un inconsciente Lincoln y a una chica llamada Cookie

30 minutos después

Cookie.- que le digo, me ayudo con mi problema pero como le digo.

Tal vez un gracias no eso seria nada comparado con lo que hizo

Kira despierta

Kira.- *se rasca la cabeza* que demonios me paso, porque estoy en la enfermería * toca su cara* y porque me duele tanto

Cookie.- que no viste el albino te dio una golpiza y no te molestes en golpearme los amigos del chico le pagaron a Zack

Kira.- así que ese chico me gano, lo subestime, el no lo sabe pero se cano mi respeto *se levanta* bueno tengo que irme no quiero un reporte por llegar tarde

Kira se va dejando a Cookie sola con Lincoln otra vez

Cookie.- *mira a Lincoln* puede que no pueda igualar lo que hiciste pero *se acerca a su cara* almenos esto contara como algo

La chica de da un tierno beso en sus labios.

Lincoln al sentir el contacto despierta y se sonroja al ver a Cookie besándolo .

La chica se separa de sus labios sin percatarse que el sintió todo

Lincoln.- no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho

Cookie.- *sonrojada al rojo vivo* y-yo l-l-o ssienntto

Lincoln.- descuida no me molesta, estas bien

Cookie.- si estoy bien, sabes nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi, porque lo hiciste

Lincoln.- no podía quedarme en mi lugar sin hacer nada, además no quería que lastimaran ese hermoso rostro

Cookie.- sabes mis clases ya van a comenzar por lo que tengo que irme

Lincoln.- cuando podremos salir a algún lugar

Cookie.- toma *le da un papel* es mi numero, si necesitas charlar o quieres salir llámame

Lincoln.- lo tendré en cuenta

Cookie.- bueno adiós

Lincoln.- adiós

*cookie se va*

Vaya hacerse el héroe si funciona, aunque ese sujeto tenia la mano pesada, tendré que tomar las clases de boxeo lo antes posible

Tras quedar Lincoln solo las clases continúan su curso.

El terminar las clases Lincoln se reencuentra con sus amigos para despedirse.

Rey.- recuerda que te estaré esperando en la cochera cuando vuelvas amigo

Lincoln.- descuida allí estaré

Un rato después

Centro, ciudad de Charlotte

Lincoln.- así que este es el lugar (en su mente) cuando aprenda a defenderme podre hacerle frente a quien quiera lastimar a mis seres queridos).

Lincoln entra a la escuela de boxeo que su padre le recomendó.

???.- que ase un enclenque como tu en este lugar

Lincoln.- vine aquí para aprender a defenderme y ser mas fuerte

???.- bien entonces hagamos las presentaciones yo soy Wu maestro de este lugar

Lincoln.- mi nombre es Lincoln, y quiero saber con que empezamos

Wu.- vas directo al grano, me gusta, hagamos calentamiento 100 lagartijas

Lincoln sin rechistar comienza su calentamiento

Wu.- bien niño

Lincoln al terminar su calentamiento es llamado por su maestro

Wu.- ahora chico ya que calentaste lo suficiente, es hora de mostrarte los movimientos básicos

Ves ese maniquí de allí quiero que hagas lo siguiente

Dale un golpe directo al pecho o un golpe recto

Lincoln golpea al maniquí

Wu.- bien ahora quiero que lo golpees en sus laterales de derecha a izquierda

Lincoln golpea los costados del maniquí como Wu le indica

Wu.- y por ultimo quiero que des un Uppercut (un golpe que va de abajo hacia arriba

Lincoln derriba el maniquí

Wu.- veo potencial en ti chico ya terminamos por hoy, espero grandes cosas de ti

Lincoln.- no lo defraudare señor Wu

Lincoln regresa a su casa para ir por su guitarra y correr hacia la casa de Rey

*toc toc* Lincoln toca la puerta de los pingrey

Sra. pingrey.- *abre la puerta* Lincoln como estas

Lincoln.- bien señorita pingrey y dígame esta Rey en casa

Sra. pingrey.- el salió por unas pizzas dijo que cuando llegara quería verte en la cochera así que pasa

Lincoln.- gracias.

Lincoln va directo a la cochera para esperar a Rey y CJ

Lincoln.- si que se siente vacío cuando no hay ruido mmm *mira una hoja con apuntes* que es esto

It doesn't matter

Lincoln.- es la canción de la que Lucas hablaba.

Veamos cantar con un blablá el instrumental va después de blablá...

Mmm... *voltea a sus lados* nadie me ve *Ejem* (aclara su voz)

Ooooh, yeah!

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize

I'm just livin' by my own feelings

And I won't give in, won't compromise

I just only have a steadfast heart of gold

(Ooooh, sí!

Bueno, no me he presentado apagado, no critiques.

Yo solo estoy viviendo con mis propios sentimientos.

No voy a ceder, no hay compromisos.

Yo solo tengo un corazón firme de oro.)

Lincoln.- creo que se escucho bien

???.- demasiado quien te enseño a cantar

Lincoln.- Ahhh CJ cuando llegaste

CJ.- cuando comenzaste a cantar y vaya no solo eres bueno para la guitarra también sabes cantar, me gusto sabes

Lincoln.- de verdad te gusto

CJ.- claro que si, es mas serias nuestro cantante de reserva o incluso nuestro cantante principal si algo le pasara a la voz de Rey o a la de Lucas

Lincoln.- vasta vas a hacer que me sonroje, y dime no viene Rey contigo

CJ.- no, dijo que tardaría un poco así que porque no empezamos con la guitarra eléctrica

Lincoln.- claro, es lo que e estado esperando

CJ le muestra a Lincoln como se debe tocar una guitarra eléctrica, desde como ajustar las cuerdas hasta como hasta como hacer que se escuche mas fuerte.

Los dos pasan momentos muy agradables tocando sin saber que alguien los veía

Rey.- sabia que lo conseguirías Lincoln

Tiempo después

Jessy.- vamos Lincoln nosotros seremos tu instrumental mientras cantas

Lincoln.- no lo se

Rey.- no voy a pedírselo otra vez si no quiere me veré forzado a cantarla por mi mismo

Lincoln.- esta bien con tal que me dejen ir a mi cita

Lucas.- esa es la actitud hermano, recuerda yo hago de segunda voz

Cj.- empecemos desde arriba

Uno dos y un dos tres cuatro

Lincoln.- y bien

Rey.- ¡Es perfecto! No esperaba menos de ti amigo

Lincoln.- eso es genial ahora ya me puedo ir

Jessy.- la puerta esta por ahí

Lincoln.- nos vemos chicos

Todos.- nos vemos Linc

Después del incidente en la escuela Lincoln entreno cosa que le sirvió para proteger a su pareja Cookie la cual lo esperaba en el parque para verse.

Lincoln se apresuro para ver a su amor. Al encontrara se saludaron y dieron un gran paseo por el parque tomados de la mano, vieron varios lugares, fueron a comer y al final los dos se despidieron con un beso y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos.

*Ring Ring*

Lincoln.- *contesta* maestro Wu que pasa

Wu.- recuerdas que te dije que lucharías con el mejor de la clase

Lincoln.- claro

Wu.- bueno déjame decirte que te esta esperando dijo que no podía esperar

Lincoln.- ya voy para allá

Lincoln cuelga y va directo al lugar donde entreno todo este tiempo para tener su primer combate real, pero era necesario combatir con el mejor

Escuela de boxeo de Charlotte

Wu.- estas listo niño

Lincoln.- si donde esta mi oponente

Wu señala el ring mas escondido del lugar, al albino le entra un escalofrío al ver que quien lo espera es Zack el chico que mando a golpear a su novia

Zack.- vaya finalmente nos vemos en el ring albino

Lincoln.- se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero almenos quiero que sea una batalla justa

Zack.- Di lo que quieras yo solo quiero ver esa fuerza que usaste con Kira

Wu.- que la batalla comience

Zack era veloz lo suficiente para tener a Lincoln donde quería, el peli naranja lo golpeaba por los laterales cosa que ponía al albino en una situación donde solo podía defenderse

Zack.- vamos chico ataca ya vi que resistes muy bien los golpes pero quiero ver com...

Lincoln lo golpea haciendo un uppercut, esto hace que Zack retroceda un poco, Lincoln aprovecha para lanzar golpes rectos para combinarlos con un par de ganchos izquierdos, podría decirse que el combate dio un giro de tuerca, porque Lincoln atacaba muy rápido cosa que sorprendió a Zack, pero este al ser uno de los mejores sabia lo que hacia..

Zack.- golpeas bien si sigues así llegaras lejos pero ahora

Zack hace una finta por lo que Lincoln se cubre, Zack aprovecha y lo golpea haciéndolo caer a la lona

Zack.- sabes nadie había podido devolverme un solo golpe pero hoy demostré que me equivocaba *extiende su mano* superemos nuestros limites amigo

Desde ese día Lincoln y Zack se volvieron amigos de Lucha.

Después de cada ensayo Lincoln se reunía con Zack para entrenar una rutina que a favoreció al albino.

La vida de Lincoln dio un giro de tuerca paso de varias traiciones a tener amigos que siempre lo apoyarían y una novia que lo amaba mucho...

Pero eso cambio desde ese día...

 **3 años después**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les aya gustado, si es así háganmelo saber en los comentarios


	14. T2 cap 7

**T2 un reencuentro que pasa desapercibido final de temporada 1 de 2**

3 años después

Ha pasado tiempo después de la primera pelea de Lincoln, y muchas cosas interesantes le han pasado durante todo este tiempo como por ejemplo:

Lincoln domina los acordes de su guitarra por lo que el es capaz de tocar las notas mas difíciles, también afino su canto para remplazar a Rey cuando este no se encontrara e todos sus sentidos

Y de parte del boxeo mejoro bastante, desde que Zack lo vio como su amigo ambos entrenaban antes de ir a la escuela cosa que les ayudaba estar listos para entrenar.

Aunque Lincoln no supero a Zack, el pudo hacerle frente, es cierto que en varias ocasiones Lincoln ganaba pero eso no significaba que lo superaba, aun así el albino se coronó como el segundo mejor.

En su vida amorosa tubo altos y bajos, primero comenzó como cualquier pareja enamorada salían tomados de las manos se besaban, comían en sus lugares favoritos.

Pero al pasar el tiempo tuvieron discusiones pero siempre volvían a estar bien, pero cuando Lincoln iba a entrar a prepa, su novia le dijo que ella se iría del país ya que le ofrecieron una beca en Inglaterra por lo que tenia que irse.

El albino quedo devastado por un tiempo paro sus amigos le levantaron el animo y volvió a ser el de siempre

Actualmente tiene 16 años

Leni por su parte esta a un año de terminar la universidad, su sueño es terminar la universidad para poder abrir una tienda de ropa junto a su amiga mas cercana Carol la cual estudia con ella, Leni tubo muchas propuestas de noviazgo pero para ella eso no le interesaba de momento ya que quería terminar su carrera universitaria para poder poner su propio establecimiento.

Aun mantiene contacto con Luan y hasta la fecha no la han descubierto

Actualmente ella tiene 21 años

El señor Lynn Le demostró a Alfons que era el mejor trabajador que pudiera tener, siendo el trabajador mas eficiente ganaba muy bien, Se hizo amigo de Mike el cual pasaba a visitarlos almenos una vez al mes.

Se enorgullece de tener hijos tan buenos como lo son los 3 Louds de la casa.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante La pequeña Lily que tiene una edad de 6 años.

Ella es una niña a la que le gustan mucho los cómics, los videojuegos y la moda (todo esto gracias a sus hermanos)

Cuando la pequeña cumplió los 6 Lincoln y Leni le contaron el porque se separaron del resto de la familia, al principio no lo creyó pero al tener recuerdos vagos de como maltrataron a Lincoln esta no dudo en aceptar el hecho de que su madre y hermanas se volvieron unos monstruos.

Lily es una chica tranquila, ella va en primero de la primaria y de grande le gustaría hacer cómics.

Y que paso con las chicas

Lori (23)se caso con Bobby y trabaja en el mismo lugar en el que trabajo su padre

Luna (20)dejo la escuela para tener su carrera musical, ella pudo reconciliarse con Sam y su banda se llama "Luna y las estrellas"

Luan (19) ella esta estudiando actuación en la universidad de Royal Woods, junto su novia Maggie tiene planeado para un futuro hacer presentaciones en vivo no solo para niños sino también para los mas grandes

Lynn(18) estudia en la misma universidad que Luan, tiene una beca por los clubes de deportes en los que esta, aunque ella no a cambiado la idea que tiene de Lincoln

Lucy(13) sigue escribiendo su poesía, pero desde que el conjuro no funciono cambio radicalmente al pensar que sus hermanas habían muerto, se culpa por ser una idiota

Lana(11) ella mejoro en sus habilidades de reparación, ahora podría reparar lo que sea menos un corazón roto

Lola(11) al dejar de culpar a Lincoln cambio de ser la chismosa de la casa a ser la que siempre puede dar una mano, ella lo hace para enmendar lo que hizo con Lincoln

Lisa(9) nunca dejo de creer en la teoría que planteo ya que su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar que se equivoco

Y Rita sigue trabajando de dentista, trato de arreglar sus errores con su padre pero el le pago con la misma moneda dándole la espalda

Y bueno ya están al día de lo que a pasado en estos últimos años.

Ahora enfoquémonos en la actualidad

Presente

Lincoln estaba ensayando con sus amigos.

Pero llegamos tarde ya terminaron

Rey.- gran ensayo chicos se lucieron hoy

Lincoln.- todo se lo debemos a nuestro baterista

CJ.- bueno digamos que todos pusimos nuestro granito de arena

Lucas.- jajá si, chicos cambiando de tema irán a ver la batalla

Jessy.- no me la perdería,

Lincoln tu iras

Lincoln.- siento decepcionarlos pero no

CJ.- porque viejo

Lincoln.- recuerdan cuando dije que tenia una hermana rockera

Jessy.- como olvidarlo me Hierbe la sangre de solo recordar tus relatos

Lincoln.- pues a la banda a la que de enfrentarán será a la de Luna 9

Lucas.- entonces mi hermano va a tocar contra ella

Lincoln.- si, y es por eso que no quiero ir

Rey.- vamos podemos disfrazarnos, sabes que tenemos las pelucas verdad

Lincoln.- una peluca que es mitad blanca y mitad negra no detendrá una sospecha

CJ.- y si te pones unas gafas

Lincoln.- aun así mi respuesta será un rotundo...

???.- Lucas al fin te encuentro

Lucas.- Leo que paso

Leo.- te estaba buscando tengo que decirte que mi banda no podrá tocar

Lucas.- pero por que

Leo.- recuerdas a la señorita Matilde

Lucas.- como olvidarla es la persona mas agradable y buena que haya conocido

Leo.- pues como sabes ella es abuela de uno de mis integrantes, ella enfermo y esta en el hospital, decidimos acompañar a mi amigo porque le debemos mucho a esa señora

Lucas.- y que pasara con la batalla

Leo.- para eso vine yo, quiero pedirle a tu banda que nos cubra

Jessy.- escucha lo que dices Leo estas seguro de que quieres que toquemos en contra de la banda de Royal Woods

Leo.- e visto varios de sus ensayos son buenos tanto como para hacerle frente a esa chica.

Tengo que irme confió en ustedes

Leo sale corriendo de la cochera

Rey.- entonces

Lincoln.- entonces no queda otra opción tocaremos

CJ.- están seguros de eso

Lincoln.- si Leo confía en nosotros entonces les puedo decir que tocaremos en contra de Luna.

Tendré que decirle a papa y a mis hermanas, (pensando) aunque creo que las otras estarán aquí, aun así no perderé voy a demostrarte que no siempre puedes ser la mejor Luna

Rey.- entonces nos veremos en el centro de espectáculos para prepararnos

Lucas.- daremos lo mejor Rey

Rey.- no lo dudo.

Bueno vayan a prepararse tendremos que mostrarle a esa chica de Royal Woods quien manda o almenos los segundos al mando jeja

Todos.- Si

Alfons Inc.

Ring Ring*

Lynn sr.- Bueno... si querida ya reserve el hotel... pides un taxi y le dices que te lleve al centro de exposiciones... nos vemos

Trabajador.- vaya Lynn estas ocupado esta tarde verdad

Lynn sr.- mi hija tiene una batalla de bandas hoy, van contra los black pearl

Trabajador.- eso es increíble, ya quiero ver quien ganara

Lynn sr.- yo también *Ring Ring*

Bueno

Lincoln.- hola papa

Lynn sr.- hola campeón que sucede

Lincoln.- recuerdas que dijiste que comprar pelucas era innecesario

Lynn sr.- ahora que hiciste

Lincoln.- nada es solo que...

Tocaremos contra Luna

Lynn sr.- ¡QUE TU QUE!

Los trabajadores miran extrañados a Lynn

Lincoln.- los black pearl no podrán tocar por inconvenientes, y su vocalista nos pidió que nosotros tocáramos

Lynn sr.- y dime para que necesitas pelucas

Lincoln.- para Leni y Lily quiero que me vean tocar

Lynn sr.- esta bien yo les diré donde las compren, necesitas algo mas

Lincoln.- no papa gracias

cuelga*

Lynn sr.- espero que no te descubran por que si no nos meterás en grandes problemas hijo

Centro comercial de Charlotte

Carol.- dime Leni iras a ver a batalla de bandas

Leni.- no Carol no soy de escuchar a las bandas a no ser que sea la de Lincoln, ademas mi hermana Luna es la que va a tocar no quiero arriesgarme

Lily.- Hermana podrías comprarme un comic

Leni.- claro Lily todo por mi... *Ring Ring*

Si quien habla... papa ... ¡Que Lincoln que!... y quiere que... ya entiendo... descuida ahí estaré.

Carol.- que pasa con tu hermano

Leni.- va a tocar con su banda, por lo que Rey también esta involucrado

Carol.- una batalla entre hermanos yo quiero verlo

Leni.- si, me acompañas a la tienda de pelucas, necesito cambiar para que no me reconozcan

Lily.- ¿yo también necesito una?

Leni.- si, pero tu puedes escoger el color que quieras

Lily.- yo la quiero roza

Leni.- estaba pensando en colores de pelo normal pero si es lo que quieres no me puedo negar

Centro de exposiciones de Charlotte

(Este lugar se caracteriza por tener 2 escenarios uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda)

Lincoln.- bien tenemos las pelucas, el sonido funciona correctamente y soy irreconocible uff todo esta bien

Rey.- conozco esa mirada Linc que sucede si es por tu hermana te prometo que los disfraces funcionan de maravilla nadie nos reconoce

Lincoln.- no son los disfraces es solo que

CJ.- no quieres verlos después de lo que hicieron

Lucas.- es verdad puede que ellos no te reconozcan pero tu si

Jessy.- Lincoln escucha se que todavía sientes dolor pero deja esos sentimientos de lado, recordar el dolor no te ayudara en nada

Lincoln.- tratare chicos gracias

Un rato después

Presentador: ¡BUENAS TARDES A TODOS! Hoy tenemos la batalla entre bandas y es especial porque nos visita una banda que a conseguido la fama en estos últimos meses ¡ELLOS SON " THE MOON IN YOUR DREAMS"

Y del lado contrario tenemos a ¡black pearl!

Publico.- pero no están

Luna toma el micrófono

Luna.- creo que se acobardaron es una lastima quería ver que tan buenos eran

???.- (en el otro escenario) Ellos no pudieron venir, pero nosotros los remplazaremos

Luna.- vaya y quienes son ustedes

Lincoln y su grupo.- Somos los segundos mejores de Charlotte somos "Black and White"

Luna.- ya veo les queda muy bien solo que les falta otro integrante para quedar equilibrados no

Rey.- oye nos llamamos así por el pelo chica racista

Luna.- en fin yo vine a enfrentarme a los mejores del lugar no a ustedes

Lincoln.- que pasa tienes miedo a perder

Luna.- perder Ja eso en tus sueños

Sam.- nunca hemos perdido una batalla

Lincoln.- (pensando) vaya borraste ese capitulo de tu vida *mira al escenario* y creo que ellas también que suerte tengo de que Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa ni me reconozcan.

Entonces si nunca han perdido no tienen porque temer

George.- bien aceptamos el desafío

Presentador.- parece que hubo un cambio de ultimo momento, pero no importa.

Y para conmemorar esta batalla el juez será nada mas ni nada menos que Mick swaguer

( **aquí comienzan las canciones si no te gusta o no tienes Internet puede saltarse hasta el final** **Las canciones están escogidas por mis gustos por lo que no critiqueny recomendaría que buscaran las canciones en youtube para que puedan entrar mas en contexto)**

Mick.- así es quiero ver que tienen estas bandas

Quien empieza primero

Luna.- nosotros.

Van a perder black and White

Jessy.- eso lo veremos primero

(La banda de Luna esta conformada por Ella como guitarrista y vocalista

Chunk como su baterista

George segunda guitarra o vocalista

Sam guitarrista y Ruth como bajista)

Luna.- George quieres que empecemos con algo corto

George.- claro Luna, quiero ver que hace esta banda

Sam.- comencemos

Uno dos y un dos tres cuatro

Chozetsu Dynamic (¡Trascendental Dinámico!)

 _Hoy debemos retomar_ _Esos sueños que truncamos a olvidar_ _Hasta el cielo llegara_ _El camino con estrellas nos guiara_ _Una nueva etapa seguirá_ _Desafiando a los dioses_ _Con intensidad luchemos_ _No te rindas aun si perdemos_ _Más fuerte serás_ _Reconoce todo tu poder_ _No te frenes ni te culpes nunca_ _Ya está cerca nuestra meta_ _No desmayes trascenderemos_ _Toda adversidad_ _Un mejor futuro pronto llegara_ _Le llamamos lágrimas_ _Agua que pueden los ojos derramar_ _Como le puedes llamar_ _A la flama ardiendo en nuestro corazón_ _Nuestra vida brilla sin cesar_ _Respondiendo con gran furia_ _Es el comienzo_ _Juntos vamos!_ _Luchemos compañeros_ _Disfrutemos y a triunfar!_ _No importa que tan fuerte sea el rival_ _Hoy gritaremos, KAME-HAME-HA!_ _Con intensidad luchemos_ _No te rindas aun si perdemos_ _Más fuerte serás_ _Reconoce todo tu poder_ _No te frenes ni te culpes nunca_ _Ya está cerca nuestra meta_ _No desmayes trascenderemos_ _Toda adversidad_ _Un mejor futuro pronto llegara_ _La emoción vendrá y súper será_ _Lo puedes lograr, no debes dudar_ _Pronto llegara y súper será_

Luna mira a la banda de Lincoln con aires de superioridad*

Mick.- fue una buena canción chicos pero se que pueden hacerlo mejor

Rey.- bien chicos ellos creen que van a ganar peri recuerden nosotros nos preparamos desde hace tiempo.

Listos chicos

Todos.- Listos

Rey.- entonces comencemos

 **POKEMON XY Z COVER**

Hey

yo quisiera brillar

como lo hace el sol ardiente

adelante sigue avanzando

ve

y con la frente en alto siempre debes estar listo

nadie me detendrá

seré mas fuerte

aquellos sentimientos que nos unen sincronizaran

porque nuestros lazos

irrompibles se harán

fuertes hay que ser

debemos continuar

juntos los dos

vamos ya

esta batalla ardiente se volvió

vamos ya

pues rendirse no es una opción

vamos ya

y siempre _invertir_

 _el resultado aunque esté contra ti_

 _aunque el resultado esté contra ti_

 _hey_

 _no importa que obstáculos estén en el camino_

 _una nueva opción podremos encontrar_

 _ve_

 _pues siempre la victoria guiará a tu destino_

 _con nuestro firme e impasible corazón_

 _el momento y en donde no te deben preocupar_

 _porque nuestros corazones se conectaran_

 _me levantaré si vuelvo a caer_

 _si a tu lado estoy_

 _vamos ya_

 _no importa que tan fuerte es el rival_

 _vamos ya_

 _con mi fuerza le podre ganar_

 _vamos ya_

 _no vamos a perder_

 _esos sentimientos debes mantener_

 _y tus sueños firmes debes sostener_

 _vamos ya_

 _si ganas o si llegas a perder_

 _vamos ya_

 _a tu lado yo me mantendré_

 _vamos ya_

 _los lazos de amistad_

 _van a apartar de ti la soledad_

 _vamos ya_

 _esta batalla ardiente se volvió_

 _vamos ya_

 _pues rendirse no es una opción_

 _vamos ya_

 _y siempre invertir_

 _el resultado aunque esté contra ti_

 _vamos ya_

 _mi sueño nunca voy a abandonar_

 _vamos ya_

 _con firmeza lo podre alcanzar_

 _vamos ya_

 _tu mano entenderás_

 _hacia el futuro que se trazara_

 _para hací tu meta al fin poder lograr_

 _yeah_

 _ve_

 _sigue luchando_

 _con energía y pasión_

 _si_

 _debemos ir juntos tu y yo_

 _para alcanzar los sueños_

 _que viven en nuestro corazón_

Los chicos se miran con sonrisas triunfales

Mick.- así que ustedes tampoco se andan con juegos bien veamos que mas tienen para mostrar

Luna.- George

George.- que pasa Luna

Luna.- recuerdas la canción que ensayamos el otro día

George.- por supuesto pero ¿estas segura?

Luna.- nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida

George.- ok chicos comiencen ¡1, 2, 3!

 **When You Were Young**

The Killers

 _You sit there in your heartache_

 _Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

 _To save your from your old ways_

 _You play forgiveness_

 _Watch it now, here he comes_

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _But he talks like a gentlemen_

 _Like you imagined when you were young_

 _Can we climb this mountain_

 _I don't know_

 _Higher now than ever before_

 _I know we can make it if we take it slow_

 _Let's take it easy_

 _Easy now, watch it go_

 _We're burning down the highway skyline_

 _On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

 _When you were young_

 _When you were young_

 _And sometimes you close your eyes_

 _And see the place where you used to live_

 _When you were young_

 _They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet_

 _You don't have to drink right now_

 _But you can dip your feet_

 _Every once in a little while_

 _You sit there in your heartache_

 _Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

 _To save you from your old ways_

 _You play forgiveness_

 _Watch it now, here he comes_

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _But he talks like a gentlemen_

 _Like you imagined when you were young_

 _(Talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined)_

 _When you were young_

 _I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

 _But more than you'll ever know_

Luna.- mejor que en los ensayos bien hecho chicos *toma el micrófono* que pasa ya se asustaron

Lucas.- se cree muy superior, chicos como en el ensayo *toma el micrófono* me toca chicos ustedes hagan el resto

 **Death Note opening 1 por Doble Cero**

 _Se fue la luz de la oscuridad_ _que no pienso dejar que se apodere de mí._

 _Amada es esa flor que renació con la maldad._

 _No dejará que se vaya de mi todo el rencor tampoco mi temor_ _pero ya no dejaré a nadie interferir entre mi vida..._

 _En el futuro que me dijo_ así _la ciudad ha olvidado_ razonar _y éste presente que_ oscureció _Sueños, que decidí_ convertir.

 _Dime por qué soy un mal reflejo de mesías_ _si aquel final, tu mundo ideal lo decidió..._ _Se fue la luz de la oscuridad_ _que no pienso dejar que se apodere de mí._ _Amada es esa flor que renació con la maldad._ _No dejará que se vaya de mi todo el rencor tampoco mi temor_ _pero ya no dejaré a nadie interferir entre mi vida..._

 _Algún día mostraré la luz_ _de este mundo en el que sigo yo!_

-Los chicos miran a Mick el cual parecía estar muy centrado en sus pensamientos-

Lincoln.- creo que A Mick no le agrado tanto

Mick.- veamos ya demostraron que no se andan con juegos pero esta es la ultima ronda así que den su mejor esfuerzo

Luna.- bien chicos esta es la ultima ronda odio admitirlo pero esos chicos son buenos, por lo que si queremos ganar tendré que cantar la ultima canción

Chunck.- estas segura Luna

Luna.- segura al máximo

Sam.- bueno empecemos

Luna.- el ultimo tema que pondremos se titula With me disfrutenlo

 **WITH ME Sonic y el caballero oscuro**

 _You know every world will have its end (have its end)And I'm here to prove it all to youI am who you don't think I am (think I am)All wrapped up in my evil planI can taste the day (taste the day)Savor night (savor night)Spells beyond youAs I watch you crawlDo you dare to fight (dare to fight)Evil's might (evil's might)I'll be the last one standingIn a flash of lightMy eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosityYou think (you think) that you have power over meIn this life (this life), there's no room for you and meSo, turn away or face this day with me (face the day with me)With me (face the day with me)You know, every world will have its test (have its test)Don't blame (don't blame) for what I have becomeYou know (you know) every world will come to end (come to end)And I'll create your final restI can taste the day (taste the day)Savor night (savor night)Scream your dreamsAs you dare to fight, dare to fightMy eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosityYou think (you think) that you have power over meIn this life (this life), there's no room for you and meSo, turn away or face this day with me (face the day with me)With me (face the day with me)With me (face the day with me)With me...[Solo de guitarra]I can taste the day (taste the day)Savor night (savor night)Scream your dreamsAs you dare to fight, dare to fightMy eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosityYou think (you think) that you have power over meIn this life (this life) there's no room for you and meSo, turn away or face this day with me (face the day with me)With me..._

Rey.- chicos saco la ultima carta que canción cantamos

CJ.- a Live and learn

Jessy.- no mejor What a made of

Luas.- es mejor super sonic racing

Lincoln.- y si tocamos City Scape

Rey.- pero no le se la letra solo los acordes

Lincoln.- deja que yo la cante esto es entre Luna y yo

Lukas.- estas seguro

Lincoln.- nunca había estado mas seguro en mi vida

Cj.- entonces que esperamos vamos

Lincoln.- la ultima canción que tocaremos se llama City Scape disfrutenla

[Verse 1]

Rolling around at the speed of sound

Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow

Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out

Must keep on movin' ahead

No time for guessin', follow my plan instead

Trusting in what you can't see

Take my lead, I'll set you free

[Chorus]

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, follow -

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, prove it to you

Follow me- oh yeah

Follow me-oh yeah

[Verse 2 ]

Danger is lurking around every turn

Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn

I know with some luck that I'll make it through

Got no other options, only one things to do

I don't care what lies ahead

No time for guessin', follow my plan instead

Find that next stage no matter what that may be

Take my lead, I'll set you free

[Chorus]

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, follow -

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, prove it to you

Follow me

[Verse 3]

Surprises are hiding out right in front of me

Uncover the secrets and then we will soon be free!

[Chorus]

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, follow -

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, prove it to you

Follow me

Follow me

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Follow me-e-e-e

Oh, yeah

Mick.- *se levanta de su silla y aplaude* nunca había escuchado algo similar, tienen un gran futuro como banda.

En cuanto a la competición ustedes ganaron

Rey.- no me lo creo chicos lo hicimos

Mick.- Luna las canciones de tu banda me impresionaron pero cunado tu cantaste se perdió el sentimiento se sintieron esas ganas de ganar por ganar es por eso que el premio se lo llevan los nuevos prodigios

Lincoln.- Hey Luna suerte para la próxima

Luna.- *enojada* Como sea vámonos chicos

Luna y su banda se retiran del escenario para irse no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

Por parte de Lincoln el estaba celebrando por el triunfo hasta que

Ring Ring*

Lincoln.- maestro que paso

Wu.- necesito que vengas a la exhibición

Lincoln.- no creo que me necesite tiene a Zack

Wu.- tu no lo entiendes una chica que viene de Royal Woods reto a varios de tus compañeros y como si de una maquina se tratara acabo con todos incluso a Zack.

Esa chica exige un combate contigo

Lincoln.- si se metió con Zack se mete conmigo dile que voy para haya

Lincoln sale del lugar de las exposiciones no sin antes de despedirse de sus hermanas y de su banda

 **Centro de boxeo de Charlotte**

???.- Donde su mejor alumno señor Wu

Wu.- ya viene para acá

???.- ya quiero titularme como campeona aquí en Charlotte

Wu.- ya veremos como te las arreglas con el.

Lincoln llega

Lincoln.- ya estoy aquí maestro quien donde esta

???.- tu eres el mejor de Charlotte no

Lincoln.- (esta encapuchado no puedo ver su rostro pero tengo la sospecha de saber quien es)

Pues si soy yo y que te trae por aquí

???.- mi familia vino de paseo pero al enterarme de este lugar no dude en desafiar a todos

Lincoln.- creo que llegaste muy lejos yo me encargaré de bajar ese ego tuyo

Wu.- bien entonces prepárense y suban al Ring

Lincoln y la chica misteriosa se preparan para su combate.

Lincoln sube al ring y la espera su esquina

La chica antes del combate habla con su coach.

La batalla esta por comenzar, pero antes de que iniciara la chica se quita su capucha dejando ver que era...

Lincoln.- Cuanto tiempo si vernos...

 **Continuara**


	15. T2 cap 8

**T2 esto es algo que ya no puedo soportar 2 de 2 final de temporada**

Lincoln.- (en su mente) a pasado tiempo pero eso no cambia nada, no puedo creer que vayas hasta estos extremos.

Como te llamas Chica

???.- mi nombre es Lynn Loud jr y e venido a desafiarte en un combate singular

Lincoln.- (pensando) Tal vez me hice mas fuerte pero aun así ella no se quedo atrás es una suerte que no me reconozca, tenias razón Rey el disfraz si funciona.

Y porque quieres ser la mejor de Charlotte si ya tienes tu titulo en tu hogar

Lynn.- porque, porque le voy a demostrar a este país quien es la mejor por eso *señala las cámaras* se esta transmitiendo en vivo por ESPN

Lincoln.- (seguramente le gano a Zack porque el se confió tengo que planear bien mis movimientos)

Lynn.- y cual es tu nombre

Lincoln.- mi nombre es... Marcus Fénix

Lynn.- bien Marcus ya quiero ver tu cara en la lona

Lincoln.- ya quiero ver tu cara cuando pierdas tal vez sea la misma que puso tu hermana Luna

Lynn.- que le hiciste a Luna

Lincoln.- perdió en la batalla, pero creo que fue falta de suerte

Lynn.- suerte e, Ya me canse no mas juego

Lincoln.- bien

Wu.- *tragando saliva* que el combate comience

Lynn no pierde el tiempo y comienza a golpear a Lincoln, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo por suerte el joven albino pudo defenderse de los golpes de la chica castaña.

Lynn comenzó a enojarse ya que Lincoln por un momento dejo de cubrirse y como si del ultra instinto se tratara podía esquivar con facilidad los golpes de Lynn

Lynn.- vaya eres resistente me y hábil recuerdas a mi saco de boxear personal

Lincoln sabia que se refería a el aun así, conocía a Lynn, el sabia que no se distraería por nada.

Lynn aprovecho que Lincoln cubría su costado por lo que esta realizo un uppercut cosa que hizo caer a Lincoln

Lynn.- y esto es lo mejor que Charlotte puede ofrecer

No pudo terminar ya que Lincoln le dio un golpe a la cara

Lincoln.- Uno, nunca subestimes a tu adversario

Lynn se enfurece por lo que corre y lo golpea rápidamente, fue tan rápido que Lincoln no pudo ni defenderse, el golpe fue directo al estomago por lo que le saco el aire.

El chico se retorció pero al hincarse la chica le propina un golpe en la cara, este cae a la lona una vez mas, se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba agotado.

Lynn.- eres bueno tanto como una chica de apellido Santiago de Royal Woods, ella trato de hacerme frente pero la humille frente a todos los de la clase, aun recuerdo como se retorcía de dolor

Lincoln aprovecho su distracción, pero esta al percatarse lo golpea de nuevo pero al hacerlo quedo impactada.

Lynn.- n-no p-u..ee..de s..ser

El albino perdió los lentes por un momento cosa que solo Lynn vio.

Lincoln toma sus lentes y enfurecido corre hacia ella.

Lynn seguía impactada creía que Lincoln había muerto por lo que quedo inmóvil.

Lincoln con la adrenalina a tope comienza a golpear a Lynn en la cara repetidas veces haciéndola retroceder, Lincoln no se detiene comienza a golpear sus costados.

A Lynn le dolía demasiado los golpes de Lincoln pero este no se detenía.

Llego un punto en el que Lynn quedo inmóvil en eso Lincoln se para frente a ella y le devuelve el golpe que recibió al estomago esta se retuerce por el dolor, el albino se acerca mas y le susurra al oído

Lincoln.- si sabes lo que te conviene te recomiendo no revelar mi ubicación actual.

*golpea su estomago* lo sientes, ese dolor que le haz causado a muchos, nunca lo olvides. *golpea sus costados*Entiéndelo no siempre puedes ganar. *la golpea en el pecho* Tu vida a sido una mentira y eso es lo que nos difiere a ti y a mi. *golpea su estomago* Lo que estas sintiendo no se compara a lo que me hicieron. *la toma del hombro* Donde esta tu suerte ahora Lynn.

*golpea su cara* Esto es por Ronnie y voy a decirte algo ¡ERES UNA GRANDÍSIMA ESTUPIDA! *con todas sus fuerzas lanza un uppercut haciendo que esta quede completamente noqueada.

Wu.- *se acerca a Lincoln* el ganador del combate por K.O es...

Lincoln.- yo Marcus Fénix

El publico aplaudía menos los Loud que fueron a auxiliar a Lynn

Lana.- que te pasa idiota puede que sea muy ruda pero es una chica

Lincoln.- ahora yo soy el malo, veamos en primer lugar ella venció a mis compañeros, y segundo ella pidió una pelea conmigo así que no te quejes

Rita.- vámonos chicas no vale la pena hablar con el

Los Loud se retiran cargando a Lynn

Lincoln.- nunca van a cambiar cierto

Zack.- amigo eso que hiciste fue impresionante no creí que le ganaras a esa fiera

Lincoln.- tengo trucos bajo la manga

Zack.- Jajá si pero porque te llamaste a ti mismo Marcus

Lincoln.- nunca te conté porque deje mi hogar así que

Lincoln cuenta todo lo que su familia le hizo a Zack

Este se veía incrédulo pero al recordar como la chica quedo al ver al albino sin sus lentes lo hizo entender

Zack.- debiste pasar por cosas horribles

Lincoln.- pero eso me hizo ser quien soy, ya no soy el chico que creía que algún día cambiarían, ahora e cambiado y pienso no perdonarlas

Zack.- esa es la actitud amigo porque no vamos a cenar escuche que el chico de los tacos pasa a esta hora

Lincoln.- esta bien deja que me cambie y vamos

La noche paso normal Lincoln disfrutaba de sus tacos mientras conversaba con Zack.

Mientras Leni y Lily esperaban al albino en la casa ellas no se preocuparon, mas bien estaban felices ya que vieron el combate que Lincoln tuvo y sonreían ya que Lynn recibió un poco de su propia medicina

Pero en un hotel de la ciudad se encontraban las hermanas Loud esperando a que su hermana despertara ya que el golpe que "Marcus" le dio fue muy fuerte

Lisa.- no puedo creer que derrotaron a la mas fuerte de nuestra morada

Lucy.- suspiro, ella se descuido por eso perdió

Lola.- a mi me pareció un poco gracioso las expresiones que ella hacia

Lana.- es cierto

Lynn.- mmm... que me paso

Lucy.- te dieron una paliza

Lola.- perdiste nacionalmente ja jajá

Lynn.- (no fue una alucinación era el ese estúpido, no puedo dejar que arruinar mis sueños) bueno tendré que seguir entrenando mas duro para algún día volver a retar a ese chico

Lana.- esa es la actitud

Lynn.- (el día que te vuelva a ver no volverás a ver el sol Lincoln)

1 mes después

Lincoln se encontraba tocando en el centro comercial con sus amigos ya que desde que ganaron la batalla de bandas se hicieron muy conocidos en toda Carolina.

Aunque Lincoln lo pasaba en grande paso algo, algo que lo marco de por vida ese maldito día.

*Ring Ring*

Lincoln.- papa que sucede

Lynn sr.- tienes que venir al aeropuerto ya

Lincoln.- papa cuéntame que sucede

Lynn sr.- es...

Lincoln.- dime que sucede

Lynn sr.- tu abuelo el esta internado en un hospital, tiene cáncer en sus riñones y esta en etapa terminal

El albino se asusto

Lincoln.- no, no no no NO NO NO NOOO

Lynn sr.- se que estas alterado pero necesito que vengas lo mas pronto posible

*cuelga*

Rey.- te oí hermano que paso

Lincoln.- me tengo que ir llévame al aeropuerto

Rey.- pero que sucede

Lincoln.- ¡LLEVAME AL MALDITO AEROPUERTO!

Rey.- *sobresalta* si Lincoln

Aeropuerto de Charlotte

Lincoln.- gracias Rey

Rey.- D..de..nada

Lincoln sale corriendo para buscar a su padre y a sus hermanas

Al encontrarlos se percata de que su padre estaba molesto con el empleado del lugar

Empleado.- Lo siento pero no puedo venderle los boletos

Lynn sr.- no sabe lo que esta pasando mi suegro esta muy grave necesito los boletos para volver a Michigan

Empleado.- ya le dije no puedo

Lincoln.- que demonios pasa aquí porque no quiere vendernos los boletos

Empleado.- porque... espera tu eres el chico de esa banda los black and White y también eres el que le dio la paliza de su vida a esa chica engreída

Lincoln.- si soy yo

Empleado.- haberlo dicho antes tome 4 boletos hacia Royal Woods

Leni.- *toma los boletos* que estamos esperando vámonos

Los Loud pasan rápidamente por la seguridad para abordar el avión.

Ya en el avión todos estaban preocupados y mas Lincoln

Lincoln.- (No esto es imposible desde que tengo memoria el abuelo nunca tubo cáncer y dudo que sea algo reciente, a no ser que... no dudo mucho que ella juegue con ese tipo de cosas tan delicadas)

Leni y Lily lo abrazan

Lily.- todo va a estar bien

Leni.- el abuelo es fuerte Linc no le pasara nada

Lincoln.- eso espero

Pasaron al rededor de horas para llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad

Hospital de Royal Woods

Lynn sr.- recuerden chicos tengo que sacar a su madre y sus hermanas para que no los vean por lo que ustedes me tienen que esperar en recepción

Leni y Lily.- si papa

Lynn sr.- bien * ve a Lincoln* se que te preocupa pero va estar bien es tu abuelo de quien hablamos

Lincoln.- espero que tengas razón

Lynn sr.- en unos momentos regreso

Habitación 113

Lynn sr.- *toc toc* puedo pasar

Rita.- pasa

Lynn sr.- hola chicas, como sigue Albert

Rita.- no nos a hablado desde que llegamos pero se encuentra estable

Lynn sr.- (claro después de darle una orden de restricción te va a recibir de brazos abiertos)

Ya estoy aquí para relevarlas así que vallan a casa a descansar, si pasa algo yo les avisaré.

Rita.- *lagrimando* esta bien cuídalo bien Lynn

Lynn sr.- quieres que las acompañe a la entrada

Rita.- no será necesario, no necesitas a una de las chicas para que te ayude

Lynn sr.- ahora que lo mencionas podría Luan quedarse conmigo

Luan.- Claro papa

Los Loud salen a la entrada para esperar un taxi que los lleve a casa para que se relajen un poco

Lynn sr.- chicos vamos su abuelo esta por acá

Lincoln.- ¡ABUELO!

Albert.- Lincoln como estas

Lincoln.- estoy bien lo importante es que ya estoy aquí

Albert.- me alegro mucho que ay..as podido verme por ultima vez

Lincoln.- no digas eso abuelo eres alguien fuerte se que sobrevivirás a esto, mira a las chicas te han extrañado mucho

Leni.- *lagrimando* hola abuelo ya te extrañaba

Albert.- y yo a ustedes

Lily.- así que este es el abuelo Albert el también tiene el pelo blanco

Luan solo se quedo sentada en una silla escuchando

Albert.- así que tu eres Lily has crecido mucho ya casi ni te reconozco

Lincoln.- como te paso esto abuelo eras la persona mas sana que e conocido

Albert.- las apariencias engañan hijo esa es la verdad

Lincoln.- espero que salgas bien de esta abuelo así todo será como antes podremos salir a caminar, pasear y comer helados tu y yo que dices abuelo

Albert.- eso es lo que mas quisiera en el mundo hijo pero la realidad es otra, no todo dura para siempre todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, así es la vida no puedes detener lo inevitable

Lincoln.- no, no digas eso abuelo

Lynn sr.- los doctores harán lo posible por ti Albert

Albert.- siempre tan optimista Lynn eso es lo que me agrada de ti, que cuando alguien te tira tu te levantas no importa que.

Tu Luan cambiaste para bien, sabes agradezco que me visitaras durante todo este tiempo, también aplaudo el hecho de que tu trataste de poner un alto a la situación.

Leni tu eres alguien con grandes ideas en su cabeza, se que si las ejecutas lo mejor posible nadie podrá detenerte.

Lily tu eres una niña que tiene un gran futuro, no termines como tus otras hermanas creyendo en cosas absurdas, forja tu futuro.

Y tu Lincoln siempre que pienso en ti recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos, eres un chico muy especial estoy seguro de que tendrás a las chicas haciendo fila, pero sabes quiero que me prometas algo hijo

Lincoln.- *se acerca y toma su mano* lo que sea abuelo

Albert.- prométeme que no cambiaras que seguirás siendo ese chico dulce y tierno que conozco

Lincoln.- lo prometo abuelo

Albert.- y también promete que si en un futuro vuelves trataras de perdonar aunque sea a una sola de tus hermanas

Lincoln.- yo...

Lo prometo

Albert.- cuídate hijo *Albert cierra sus ojos y suelta la mano de Lincoln*

Lincoln.- abuelo, ¡ABUELO! POR FAVOR RESISTE

Lynn sr.- DOCTOR EL PACIENTE YA NO TIENE PULSO

Doctor.- necesito que se retiren de la habitación ya

Lincoln.- ¡NO YO DEBO ESTAR CON EL! DÉJENME

Leni.- Vámonos Linc el abuelo estará bien el es fuerte

Los Loud son sacados de la habitación

Lynn sr.- maldición Albert sobrevive

Lily.- el abuelo estará bien verdad

Leni.- claro que lo estará Lily no te preocupes

Luan.- el es fuerte el podrá ganar su batalla estoy segura *abraza a Lincoln* todo estará bien

Lincoln.-...

3 horas después

Tres horas de intriga tuvieron que pasar los Loud para saber si el abuelo Albert seguía con vida o no.

Doctor.- familia del señor Albert

Lincoln.- Somos nosotros que paso con el esta bien

Doctor.- *se acomoda sus lentes* hicimos lo que pudimos, tratamos de tenerlo con vida pero el señor Albert...

No lo logro

Eso devastó a la familia y mas a Lincoln que callo de rodillas al escuchar semejante noticia...

En su vida había soportado el maltrato por su propia familia, la traición de los que una vez fueron sus amigos pero esto no se compara en nada a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Lincoln.- de todas las personas en el mundo porque el ¡PORQUE ESTO TUVO QUE PASAR!

Lincoln lloraba a mas no poder sentía como su corazón quedo hecho pedazos por la noticia.

Que su abuelo muriera fue algo que lo marco demasiado.

Por parte de la familia también reaccionaron con tristeza ya que el único abuelo que les quedaba se fue y no volvería jamás.

La mañana siguiente

Los familiares y amigos de Albert se encontraban de Luto mientras esperaban a su entierro

Lincoln Leni y Lily pasaron desapercibidos por sus disfraces nadie los reconoció, pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba a Lincoln ya que perdió a su amigo del alma como lo era su abuelo.

En el entierro se dijeron palabras de como fue Albert para las personas que lo acompañaron.

Lincoln casi estalla de furia al escuchar a su madre y hermanas hablar sobre el, el chico sentía que la única que merecía dedicarle unas palabras a su abuelo era Luan ya que ella se negó cuando le dieron aquella orden a su abuelo.

Al terminar el entierro El trio de Loud se quedan para dedicarle unas palabras a su abuelo

Leni.- siempre fuiste la persona en la que mas podía confiar cuando tenia problemas gracias abuelo

Lily.- me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos mejor. *comienza a llorar* pero almenos se que ya no sufrirá mas abuelito

Lincoln.- siempre fuiste la persona con la que mas podía contar, me ayudaste cuando mas te necesite, pero no pude salvarte, se que te prometí que seguiría igual de feliz y sonriente pero *rompe en llanto* ¡No puedo el que te hayas ido me destroza por dentro no es justo NO ES JUSTO!

???.- la vida no siempre puede ir a tu favor

Lincoln.- *se limpia las lagrimas*

Dereck que haces aquí

Dereck.- su padre me dijo que les diera esto *saca de su bolsillo 3 cartas* esto es de parte de su abuelo.

Y Lincoln también tengo esto *saca una caja con otra carta* creo que será mejor que la abras cuando termines de Leer la primera.

Lincoln.- Dereck porque no nos dimos cuenta de que el abuelo padecía

Dereck.- tu abuelo un gran amigo del mío siempre un hombre que no demostraba estar enfermo la gente lo admiraba, cuando tu lo veías no parecía estar enfermo o cansado, pero ese fue el causante de que nunca dijera nada sobre sus enfermedades.

Si algo odiaba tu abuelo es ser una carga por eso prefirió hacerlos creer que estaba bien a costo de su salud.

Lincoln.- pero aun así debió decirnos que estaba mal si lo hubiéramos tratado antes nada de esto habría pasado

Dereck.- lamentablemente el hubiera no existe, es cierto que aunque le salvará la vida desasiéndote del cáncer que tenia no cambiaría el hecho de que algún día la tragedia volvería.

Se que lo querías mucho Lincoln pero así es la vida, de la misma manera perdí a mi padre no pude salvarlo pero aun así el quería verme sonreír por eso aunque me duele en el alma saber que ya no lo volveré a ver tengo el consuelo de saber que su sufrimiento ya termino por lo que ya esta en un lugar mejor.

Estos primeros meses serán duros hijo pero recuera que tu abuelo te cuida desde arriba.

Me tengo que ir chicos cuídense

Lincoln.- nos vemos Dereck

Lily.- tengo curiosidad por saber cuales fueron las ultimas palabras escritas por el abuelo

Lincoln.- si yo también

Lincoln abre el sobre con la carta que Dereck le dio para leerla

Querido Lincoln si estas leyendo esto significa que pase a mejor vida, se que te preguntas porque me ataco lo que probablemente me mató mi cáncer.

Lamento nunca haberlo contado pero no quise ser una carga para ustedes, se que estas sufriendo mucho pero recuerda hijo donde yo este te estaré cuidando desde arriba

Te quiere tu abuelo.

PD. Se que no es mucho pero es lo poco que junte de mis pensiones.

Lincoln ve que el sobre contiene una cantidad de dinero considerable, alrededor de unos 3000 dólares

Lincoln.- abuelo no debías, ese dinero.

Pero esta bien si es lo que nos quisiste dar como herencia lo tomare y lo gastare solo cuando lo necesite.

Leni.- Lincoln creo que también tienes que abrir esa otra carta

Lincoln sin dudarlo la abre y la lee

Se que tarde mucho pero aquí esta fue lo único que pude recuperar pero espero que te agrade

Lincoln abre la caja y no soporta el dolor y cae de rodillas rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

Lo que tenia la caja era a bun-bun la posesión mas preciada de Lincoln que le fue arrebatada tiempo atrás.

Su abuelo dedico su vida a buscar dicho objeto por todos lados, hasta que lo encontró en un centro de ropa de segunda mano.

Leni.- *sollozando* se que no es el momento Lincoln pero debemos volver.

Recuerda que mañana nos vamos no quieres visitar la ciudad antes de irnos

Lincoln.- *con un tono triste y apagado* lo único que quiero es regresar a casa

Y así los Loud entristecidos regresan al lugar donde se hospedan esperando para irse

 **Y así termina la segunda temporada se les gusto no olviden comentar** **Sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	16. T3 cap 1

**T3 dejando ir el pasado para mirar el futuro 1 de 2**

Es difícil despedirse de todas aquellas cosas que amamos en la vida cuando la soledad nos consume y no hay marcha atrás para recuperar lo perdido.

Lincoln Loud pasaba por momentos muy difíciles para el en su vida había soportado los maltratos que recibió por sus hermanas, también había aceptado el hecho de que las personas que una vez fueron sus amigos pero lo que sucedió no se compara con lo que acaba de suceder.

El abuelo Albert fue una de las personas que Lincoln mas amaba en el mundo, siempre fue su inspiración el ver como su abuelo realizaba varias labores y nunca lo vio cansado.

Eso influyó en Lincoln ya que gracias a eso el se hizo la promesa de que ayudaría a su familia en todo aun si arriesgaba su tiempo libre.

Pero que la persona que fue siempre tu fuente de inspiración padezca una enfermedad mortal y peor que presencies como la vida en su cuerpo desaparece es algo que deja una cicatriz que no se curara con nada.

(Días después del entierro)

Lincoln sufría en su habitación no podía dejar de llorar, lloraba hasta que caía dormido cosa que preocupaba a sus hermanas, si bien ellas también sentían el dolor de perder a el único abuelo que tenían, no significaba que tenían que estar de luto por siempre.

Lily.- Leni no a salido en días me preocupo por el

Leni.- se que te preocupas pero para el es muy doloroso, el abuelo era su mejor amigo, su compañero, el vinculo que los unía era muy fuerte por esa razón le duele tanto.

Lily.- pero yo quiero ayudarlo, el es el que nos apoya cuando estamos tristes.

Ósea el siempre nos levanta cuando caemos pero si el esta levantando a todos quien lo levanta a el.

Eso hizo pensar a Leni era verdad su hermano siempre mejoraba su animo cuando se sentían tristes pero en cambio ellas nunca lo apoyaron en sus situaciones delicadas.

Leni.- no puedo dejar que siga así iré a hablar con el Lily, tu ve a ver la tele *revuelve su cabello*

Lily.- ok, ayúdalo por favor

Lily se va hacia la planta baja dejando a Leni sola frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln.

Leni.*suspira* (es tu hermano el siempre te a apoyado es hora de que haga algo) Lincoln puedo pasar

Leni.- ¿Lincoln? Estas allí

Leni.- voy a entrar

Leni abre la puerta dejando ver como estaba en penumbras, al encender la luz vio como en una esquina estaban los platos sucios de la comida que le traía, y del otro lado todas las cosas de Lincoln estaban en el suelo, ella mentalizo una escena donde el albino descarga su ira con sus cosas.

Leni.- Lincoln se que estas muy triste pero Lily te necesita quiere saber como estas, no has salido de tu habitación desde que llegamos

Leni.- vamos Lincoln por favor sal un rato almenos has que Lily piense que estas bien

Lincoln.- que sentido tiene salir

Leni.- vamos necesitas aire fresco, los chicos preguntan por ti se preocupan, incluso papa no se concentra en su trabajo por pensar en como ayudarte

Lincoln.- solo diles que estoy bien

Leni.- después de lo que paso vamos Linc tienes que salir necesitas liberar ese dolor

Lincoln.- lo... intentaré pero por ahora solo quiero estar solo

Leni.- muy bien, Quieres que me lleve tus platos sucios

Lincoln.- si, por favor.

La rubia sale del cuarto del albino para bajar a la cocina a dejar los platos sucios.

*Ring Ring*

Leni sale al patio para contestar la llamada

Leni.- Que sucede

Luan.- como has estado

Leni.- podría decirse que bien

Luan.- y como esta Lincoln

Leni.- que puedo decir, no a salido de su cuarto mas que para ir al baño, no lo veía así desde que vivía en el patio, me duele ver que sufra de esa manera pero no hay nada que puedo hacer no tuve una relación como la de el mi vinculo con el abuelo no se asemeja al que tiene Lincoln por eso decir las palabras "entiendo como te sientes" serian pura hipocresía

Luan.- pasaría lo mismo si intento hablar con el, aunque me gustaría estar hay para intentar subirle el animo

Leni.- y que pasa en casa a como están

Luan.- es raro que quieras saber pero te diré, las chicas lloran por la perdida pero mas mama

Leni.- es obvio que este así trato mal a su padre y el abuelo no le dirigió la palabra cuando estaba en sus ultimas.

Luan.- si exacto

Leni.- oye y porque no le pasas su numero a Clyde tal vez el pueda ayudar

Luan.- no creo que sea posible, ase años que se mudo no se donde pueda estar

Leni.- espera los Santiago ya viven en Royal Woods porque no le dices a

Luan.- ¡NO! Definitivamente ellos no mucho menos Ronnie

Leni.- ella es la única que puede subirle el animo

Luan.- si supieras la estupidez que las chicas cometieron al explicar porque se fueron

Leni.- ¡QUE ELLAS QUE!

Luan.- pues veras...

Las chicas dijeron... luego afirmaron el hecho de que el... para después decir que las... y sabes que fue lo peor que lo creyeron ahora todos los Santiago piensan eso sobre Lincoln

Al terminar su relato Leni dejo su sentimiento de tristeza para que comenzara un nivel de ira digno de película.

Leni.- ¡¡¡HAY NO ME JODAS!!!

Lily.- *desde la sala* ¡LENI LENGUAJE!

Luan.- así reaccione yo también pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

Leni.- no les vasto hacerle la vida un puto infierno, nooo también tenían que arruinar las ultimas relaciones que le quedaban en la ciudad

Luan.- te pido que te calmes se que estas furiosa pero no es el momento

Leni.- *respira hondo* tienes razón aunque mi furia sea inmensa no es el momento

Luan.- tengo que irme si no las chicas sospecharan nos vemos

Leni.- cuídate

*cuelga*

Leni.- era lo único que le faltaba al pobre Lincoln

Carol escucho a Leni gritar y decidió ver que pasaba

Carol.- ¿Leni estas bien?

Leni.- claro no ves como sonrió *pone una sonrisa de lo mas forzada*

Carol.- no quieres pasar a mi casa para tomar un te que te relaje

Leni.- si por favor.

Residencia Pingrey

1 hora después

Leni.- y es por eso que grite

Carol.- vaya tus hermanas si que son unos monstruos

Leni.- ya ni me lo recuerdes

Carol.- pero sobre Lincoln me preocupa, el siempre fue un chico alegre pero ahora necesita ayuda

Leni.- y a quien puedo pedir ayuda

Carol.- ase tiempo fue al hospital psiquiátrico de Charlotte si mal no recuerdo

Leni.- dudo mucho que necesite volver a ese lugar

Carol.- no lo estas entendiendo mal porque no llamas a la persona que lo ayudo, digo si pudo hacer que sus pesadillas y sus traumas se fueran, creo que también puede ayudarlo de esa forma.

Leni.- creo que es una buena idea gracias Carol por escuchar y por el té

Carol.- no tienes porque agradecer para eso están las amigas

Al día siguiente

Habitación de Lincoln

Leni.- Lincoln hay alguien que quiere verte

Lincoln.- *desde su cuarto* si son los chicos diles que no estoy de humor para ensayar

Mike.- así es como tratas a tus amigos Lincoln

Lincoln.-*abre la puerta* Mike ¿que haces aquí?

Mike.- me contaron sobre como te sentías y vine a ayudarte puedo pasar

Lincoln.- viniste hasta acá solo para hablas *suspira* bueno pasa

Mike entra al cuarto y lo primero que analiza es el entorno, el observa las cosas que hay en el suelo y el ambiente que se siente

Lincoln.- ahora con que frase motivacional me saldrás

Mike.- no vine a sermonearte vine a ayudarte, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, tus hermanas y tu padre se preocupan por ti, se que lo que pasa es delicado pero tienes que aceptar el ya no esta, se fue, pero estoy seguro de que no querría verte así

Lincoln.- como puedo dejar pasar esto, la persona que me inspiro a siempre seguir adelante murió se fue *comienza a llorar* y no hay nada que pueda hacer

Mike.- tu inspiración he, parece que pasas por lo que yo ya pase

Lincoln.- *limpia sus lagrimas* a que te refieres

Mike.- veras mi padre fue siempre mi inspiración ya que desde que mi madre murió hizo todo lo posible para darnos un futuro.

Crecimos y cada quien tomo su camino, yo era el mas apegado a el, siempre lo visitaba.

Pero hubo un momento en el que comenzó a evitarme, buscaba el porque me evitaba y me di cuenta de que mi padre padecía de varias enfermedades mortales.

Lincoln.- porque, porque le ocultar a su propia familia que esta muriendo lentamente

Mike.- Veras Lincoln cuando llegas a la vejez los adultos mayores, almenos una gran parte no quiere ser una carga para su familia

Lincoln.- ¿carga?

Mike.- la gente mayor ya no puede hacer mucho y tanto como tu abuelo y mi padre odiaban eso tener que estar pegados a la familia solo por lastima.

Lincoln.- pero no es justo si el nos hubiera dicho sobre su enfermedad podríamos hacer algo pero se lo guardo, porque

Mike.- ya lo dije, es como mi padre nos decía, no quería dar lastima solo por tener una enfermedad mortal, si algo odia mas que la gente mala era la hipocresía, un ejemplo, tus hijos ya no te visitan desde hace años pero da la casualidad que llega a sus oídos el hecho de que estas muriendo, mágicamente les entra la idea de que tienen que ir, y con que se toparía el viejo con pura hipocresía por parte de sus hijos.

Así es la vida Lincoln

Lincoln.- y que fue de tu padre

Mike.- el día de su muerte lo tengo gravado en mi mente.

Mi padre y yo saldríamos a ver a su doctor, pero el me pidió primero ir a comer.

Yo le dije "pero necesitas ver que te dice el doctor"

El me dijo "por 30 minutos que pasen en un local de comida no me moriré"

Dude por un momento pero decidí ir por comida.

Ya que llegamos a un local de hamburguesas pedimos nuestra comida. Pero antes de que llegara a mi padre le dio un paro cardiaco trate de llamar a una ambulancia pero como si el destino me jugara una broma cruel, mi teléfono se me resbaló de las manos y se rompió cosa que nunca me había sucedido.

Hice todo lo que pude pero cuando llego la ambulancia fue demasiado tarde, murió Lincoln no pude hacer nada mas por el.

Lincoln.- siento escuchar eso pero aun así contarme lo que le paso a tu padre no cambiara el dolor que tengo, es como una estaca que se incrusta en mi pecho y se aferra.

Mike.- sabes porque yo digo esto con una normalidad

Lincoln.- porque

Mike.- porque yo pude dejar ese dolor atrás, pasaba tiempo con el siempre me preocupe por el y el por mi, por esa razón cuando el se fue sentí felicidad al saber que estaría lejos de su sufrimiento.

Pero aun así sentí ira en su entierro

Lincoln.- ¿porque?

Mike.- veras cuando una persona muere hay 3 tipos de personas

La primera es la que sufre la perdida pero acepta que ya no lo volverá a ver, por lo que deja su dolor a un lado

Lincoln.- (eso me recuerda a Leni y Lily)

Mike.- la segunda es una persona que sufre la perdida a un nivel mayor, es la que se aferra y niega que se fue por lo que siempre están en constante duelo de sus emociones, esa persona suele compartir un vinculo muy grande con el fallecido

Lincoln.- (ese... soy yo)

Mike.- La tercera es la que acepta la muerte al verlo en la caja pero sonríe porque sabe que pudo hacer lo suficiente por esa persona

Lincoln.- (la tía Ruth y papa)

Y como descubriste eso

Mike.- cuando papa se fue yo pude identificar eso.

Dereck lloraba constante mente pero llegó un punto en el que se dijo " ya no esta por lo que tengo que seguir ".

Yo por mi parte supe que no tenia que llorar por que se fue sino alegrarme por que su sufrimiento acabo.

Pero Alfons fue el que mas tardo en aceptarlo.

El quería a mi padre demasiado, siempre estaban juntos hasta que por cuestiones de trabajo se tuvo que ir. Pero al enterarse de la tragedia el pobre solo dedicaba sus días a encerrarse en casa, cuando iba de visita escuchaba como gritaba repetidas veces el nombre de nuestro padre para luego descargar la ira que sentía sobre lo que tuviera en frente para terminar cayendo en el suelo llorando.

Se hizo un alcohólico la gente que lo ayudaba se alejo de el hasta quedar solo. Sufrió un accidente donde fue arrollado fue Ahí cuando entendió que ya no tenia caso llorar por su difunto padre, busco ayuda para tratar su problema, se reconcilio con esas personas a las que alejo y supero lo de nuestro padre

Lincoln.- vaya no sabia que eso lo afectara tanto

Mike.- me veo en la necesidad de contártelo ya que no quiero que pases por lo mismo, se que el dolor no te deja seguir adelante, pero recuerda el no querría verte así

Lincoln.- lo intentare... oye espera dijiste que en cada funeral existen 4 tipos de personas que sucede con la cuarta

Mike.- Lincoln, la cuarta persona de un funeral es de lo peor si recuerdas el ejemplo que te mencioné sabrás que las personas que nunca estuvieron con el, lo apartaron son esos hipócritas que solo van a verlo para ver si deja una herencia.

Son esas personas que lloran por compromiso pero en realidad no sienten dolor por su perdida.

Lincoln.- (se muy bien quienes hicieron eso)

Mike.- vas a tratar de dejar el dolor atrás

Lincoln.- solo necesito tiempo

Mike.- bien, ya que hablamos del tipo de personas, cuales identificaste

Mike sale de la habitación de Lincoln para dejarlo solo

Leni.- pudo ayudarlo

Mike.- hice lo que pude pero no puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya, necesita algo mas que alguien que lo escuche

Leni.- bueno, agradezco que lo haga

Mike.- por un amigo lo que sea, oye ya que pusiste atención a mi relato quiero pedirte algo.

Leni.- que necesita señor Mike

Mike.- necesito que le pidas a tu hermana la bromista que en esta etapa de duelo de tu madre que la mantenga vigilada

Leni.- porque

Mike.- cuando Lincoln me hablo de ella me dijo que evitaba embriagarse

Leni.- eso que tiene que ver con ella y su duelo

Mike.- Alfons siempre fue una persona que rechazo el alcohol pero cuando mi padre se fue, el alcohol era su único amigo.

A lo que quiero llegar es que quiero que tu hermana evite a toda costa que ella termine así, ya que si lo ase comenzará a descuidar a sus hermanas y si la ira la consume será nada podrá ponerla contenta, no hasta que descargue su problema

Leni.- lo.. lo entiendo y lo are gracias

Mike.- no hay porque agradecer nos vemos

Mike deja la casa para regresar a su trabajo

Lily.- y el pudo ayudarlo

Leni.- hizo lo que pudo pero no creo que

La puerta del cuarto de Lincoln se abre

Lincoln.- hola Lily quieres jugar

Lily.- cla.. claro hermano

Lily y Lincoln bajan a la sala a jugar videojuegos

Leni.- espero mejore...

*Comienza a marcar* Luan necesito que me hagas un favor...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, con esto comenzamos la 3ra temporada si les gusto dejen su comentario** **y en verdad siento si el final de temporada no fue de su agrado pero no tenia los medios y me vi forzado a hacer un copypaste de las canciones, lo siento**


	17. T3 Cap 2

**T3 dejando ir el pasado para ver hacia el futuro 2 de 2**

Leni.- Luan necesito que me hagas un favor

Luan.- si me vas a pedir que golpee a las chicas ya me adelante

Leni.- no, quiero pedirte que ayudes a mama con su tristeza

Luan.- después de lo que le hizo a Lincoln todavía te preocupas por ella

Leni.- te lo ruego Luan

Luan.- NO definitivamente es un no no pienso ayudar a quien excluyó a mi hermano de las actividades familiares

Leni.- bueno no la ayudes pero cuando se emborrache, se gaste todo el dinero de la casa y queden en quiebra no vengas a que te diga "te lo dije"

Luan.- no sabes cuanto te odio

Leni.- yo también te quiero nos vemos Luan *Cuelga*

Leni.- cuento contigo ...

1 semana después

El estado de Lincoln no mejoró mucho que digamos pero almenos salía de su cuarto, por su parte Leni les explico a la banda de su hermano que no podía asistir a los ensayos por su situación, los chicos entendieron y decidieron dejar que el chico se mentalizara para poder continuar con los ensayos.

El día de hoy Lincoln tiene que asistir a clases cosa que no le importa pero como no quiere preocupar a sus hermanas se va de todas formas.

En el camino a la escuela no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para ver el paisaje, lo único que le importaba es llegar.

Al entrar a la escuela muchas personas lo saludaron pero solo siguió su camino, ni siquiera se junto con sus amigos solo se limito a ir hacia su asiento y esperar a que las clases iniciaran.

La banda se preocupo pues el ver al mas entusiasta del grupo tan decaído no les gustaba, pero sabían que era mejor dejarlo solo de momento porque perder a un ser querido no es fácil.

Las clases seguían su curso, el maestro dictaba mientras todos escribían pero Lincoln tenia la mirada perdida en el vacío.

No fue hasta la clase de calculo que el maestro observo al albino

Maestro.- señor Loud tiene algún problema

Lincoln.- ...

Maestro.- Le estoy hablando Señor Loud

Lincoln.- ...

Maestro.- crees que eres demasiado bueno para esta clase no

Lincoln.- ...

Maestro.- si no vas a hacer nada en la clase puede retirarse de todas formas ya pase lista

Lincoln no dijo nada solo tomo su mochila y salió del salón.

El maestro se impresionó por el comportamiento de Lincoln, pues ya conocía que era uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, en su historial escolar nunca paso algo similar

Maestro.- alguien sabe que le pasa

Rey.- perdió a alguien que era demasiado cercano a el, de hecho es un milagro que este aquí, no quería salir de su casa esta muy deprimido como para hacer algo

Maestro.- (pobre chico) bueno sigamos con la clase

Pasillo de la escuela

Lincoln caminaba sin rumbo alguno solo quería un lugar donde sentarse, vio una banca y fue hacia haya pero se detuvo al ver a alguien conocido

Lincoln.- ¿Kira? Que haces aquí

Kira.- Lincoln cuanto sin vernos, yo solo pasaba por los pasillos ya que uno de nuestros maestros falto por lo que tenemos tiempo libre y tu que haces fuera de clases, no me digas que mandaron a detención al Joven Loud

Lincoln.- no es por eso

(Kira se volvió un amigo cercano de Lincoln cuando Zack le contó sobre su pasado, cosa que el comprendió ya que el joven K había sufrido maltratos por su padre)

Kira.- espera conozco esa mirada, problemas en casa amigo

Lincoln.- no, no nada de eso

Kira.- o ya entiendo, quien se fue al otro lado amigo

Lincoln.- una persona muy cercana a mi, *suspira* mi abuelo

Kira.- es una lastima amigo debió ser el mejor abuelo que podrías tener no es así

Lincoln.- era mi amigo, con el me ubicaba, era mi fuente de inspiración pero ya no esta

Kira.- oye quieres que te cuente una historia amigo

Lincoln.- claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Kira.- amigo se que lo que te voy a decir no será de tu agrado pero créeme cuando te digo que no te aferres el recuerdo de tu abuelo, ya que solo te haces daño a ti mismo

Lincoln.- como sabes acerca de eso

Kira.- escucha cuando era un niño, después de que metieran a mi padre a la cárcel yo vivía junto a mi madre y mi abuela en una pequeña casita en México.

Mi abuela lo fue todo para mi ya que era con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, salía a comprar el mandado con ella, íbamos al parque, le ayudaba a bordar ya que con lo que mi madre ganaba no era suficiente para mantener los gastos de la casa por eso necesitábamos un ingreso extra.

Siempre me gusto la compañía de mi abuela ya que era mi todo, pero como tiene un principio también tiene un final.

Recuerdo ese día trágico yo salía de la escuela muy contento porque había aprobado todas mis materias en la escuela por lo que estaba feliz de ver la reacción que pondría mi abuela y mi madre yo pensé que mi abuela haría sus riquísimas empanadas de guayaba, pero al llegar a casa mi cara de felicidad cambio a una de tristeza.

Pude distinguir a lo lejos un auto, era de una gran amiga de mi madre pero ¿que hacia allí? Se supone que ella vendría los fines de semana, cuando entre a la casa escuche los lamentos de mi madre y vi que ella estaba haciendo varias llamadas telefónicas, le pregunte que sucedía, ella solo me pidió que me diera un baño y me cambiara, insistía en saber que sucedía, y fue hasta que se acercó, me dio un abrazo y me dijo.

"Tu abuela falleció esta mañana mijo, siento mucho la perdida"

Mi mundo se vino abajo al perder a la persona que amaba demasiado.

Los primeros días después de su entierro fueron los mas difíciles, en casa dormíamos en una sola cama, cuando despertaba y no la miraba en cama pensaba "tal vez fue a preparar el desayuno" pero al levantarme y después de buscarla recordaba la triste realidad, se fue, eso me decía cuando recordaba que ya no estaba con nosotros.

El despertar y pensar "tal vez salió un rato o esta en otra habitación" solo significaba que negaba su perdida.

El tiempo paso y seguía deprimido, nada podía levantarme el animo.

Lincoln.- y como fue que dejaste atrás el dolor

Kira.- sabes la gente que cree que hay algo mas allá de la muerte saben que un alma fallecida tiene un lapso de tiempo para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Pero aquí pasa algo cuando un alma termina de despedirse de sus seres queridos y uno de ellos no acepta la despedida forzar al alma a quedarse en este mundo hasta que la dejen ir.

Es por eso que cuando mi abuela llego a mi en un sueño me dijo "no importa donde este yo mijo, yo siempre te cuidaré desde arriba".

Fue cuando entendí que tenia que seguir adelante en mi vida no podía seguir sufriendo por mas tiempo.

Lincoln.- vaya eso deja mucho que decir amigo

Kira.- Lo se por eso te pido, no te aferres a el porque solo te haces daño a ti mismo

Lincoln.- no lo se

Kira.- almenos puedes intentar ya sabes, necesitas distraerte un rato para dejar de pensar en eso ok

Lincoln.- bien lo intentare.

Kira.- excelente amigo, ahora regresa a tu salón no quiero que te metas en problemas

Lincoln.- muy bien nos vemos amigo

Kira.- nos vemos

Lincoln sale corriendo a su salón y abre la puerta

Lincoln.- siento el haberme ido de repente, entenderé si quiere mandarme a detención pero déjeme estar en clase

Maestro.- puedes pasar pero que eso no se vuelva a repetir, por que si no me veré forzado a llevarte ante el director

Lincoln.- si maestro

El albino toma asiento y comienza a seguirle el paso a sus compañeros de clase, así hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo donde los chicos se pusieron a conversar sobre una nueva canción en la que estaban trabajando.

Lucas.- se los digo es mejor tener mas variación una canción en español seria de lo mejor

CJ.- no amigo te equivocas a las personas le cautivan las canciones en ingles, te puedo apostar que recordaran mucho mas fácil una canción en ingles que una en español

Rey.- yo voto por la canción en ingles

Jessy.- pues yo voto por la canción en español y tu Lincoln por quien votas

Lincoln.- ...

Rey.- ¿mal momento amigo?

Lincoln.- ...

CJ.- he amigo quieres que te dejemos solo o

Lincoln.- ...

Una canción en español no estaría mal pero nuestro fuerte son las canciones en ingles por lo que yo voto por la canción en ingles.

CJ.- ven de eso hablaba gracias por apoyar a la causa Lincoln

Lincoln.- no hay de que

Rey.- amigo iras a el ensayo de hoy verdad

Lincoln.- claro creo que me estoy oxidando un poco jeje

Rey.- bueno esta decidido nos veremos en la noche.

Así pasaron los días al parecer el estado emocional de Lincoln fue cambiando mediante pasaban los días volvía a tener su sonrisa habitual, pero como si de un chiste se tratara su estado emocional cambio de nuevo.

Ya que al recoger las cosas de su alcoba encontró a bun-bun cosa que le trajo recuerdos de como su abuelo se lo entrego, cosa que le hizo recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Lincoln volvió a sentir el dolor por lo que se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto.

Todos los esfuerzos por hacerlo salir se fueron por la tubería los avances que consiguieron desaparecieron.

Rey decidió tomar cartas en el asunto así que fue a hablar con Lincoln .

Habitación de Lincoln

Rey.- (desde fuera) Lincoln amigo voy a entrar

Lincoln.- ...

Rey abre la puerta y observa el cuarto de Lincoln por los suelos, todo estaba en el suelo

Rey.- amigo que te sucedió hace unos días estabas completamente bien porque volviste a ese estado

Lincoln.- ...

Rey.- déjame adivinar te sigues aferrando a tus recuerdos no es cierto

Lincoln.- ...

Rey.- se que es difícil pero almenos puedes hacer un esfuerzo, los chicos se preocupan por ti, preguntan por ti, vamos hermano déjalo ir necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema no puedes hacerlo por siempre

Lincoln.- no es tan fácil como crees

Rey.- obviamente se que no es fácil despedirse de alguien pero necesitas hacer el esfuerzo deja de dañarte a ti mismo.

Lincoln.- no puedo la persona que mas quería en el mundo ya no esta y tu me pides que lo deje ir y siga mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado

Rey.- eso no es lo que dije

Lincoln.- pero tu crees que es tan fácil no, así como dejar atrás el recuerdo de tus padres no, tan solo entras al orfanato y puedes escoger al que te acepté en su familia, pues mi perdida es irremplazable no puedo simplemente escoger otro abuelo entiendes Rey

Rey.- así que crees que para mi fue fácil el dejar atrás el recuerdo de mis padres no.

¡PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE PASE 3 AÑOS EN LA CALLE, UN NIÑO SOLO, UN NIÑO QUE SE VIO FORZADO A ROBAR PARA SOBREVIVIR, CREES QUE OLVIDE A MIS PADRES, CARGABA CON SU RECUERDO TODAS LAS NOCHES NO SABES LO DOLOROSO QUE FUE PARA MI.

YO VI COMO FUERON ASESINADOS A SANGRE FRÍA.

YO NISIQUIERA QUERÍA IR A ESE ORFANATO PERO LOS OFICIALES DE POLICÍA ME OBLIGARON!.

Yo no quise que me adoptaran ya que el recuerdo de mis padres era lo único que necesitaba, pero eso cambio cando Carol llego.

Maldición Perdóname me altere

Lincoln.- no yo lo siento no sabia que cargabas con ese peso

Rey.- no, es mi culpa yo solo quería que dejaras el dolor atrás pero ahora que lo recuerdo eso es algo que no podrá sanar, una cicatriz que te marca de por vida.

Lincoln.- y como mantienes ese animo a tope

Rey.- mis amigos, por eso nos unimos Lincoln, por eso te invitamos a formar de nuestro grupo , porque al igual que nosotros cargabas con tus demonios

Cj sufría por la perdida de su madre

Jessy sufrió por la perdida de su hermano menor

Lucas sufría por la perdida de un primo cercano

Yo sufría por mis padres

Y tu por los maltratos que sufriste.

Fue por esa razón que hicimos la banda porque al tocar olvidamos nuestros problemas.

Cuando cantamos y tocamos dejamos salir el dolor que sentimos.

Por eso cantaba cada noche en el patio, era una forma de desahogar el dolor.

Lincoln.- vaya yo nunca lo vi así.

Sabes ahora que lo pienso debo dejar de sufrir, lo se murió y no volverá pero eso no significa que mi vida no tenga que continuar.

Gracias por abrirme los ojos Rey

Rey.- para eso están los amigos.

Oye no quieres tocar un rato para liberar esos sentimientos negativos

Lincoln.- claro amigo

Así fue como nuestro albino supo como liberar sus emisiones para ya no reprimirlas, dejo atrás el dolor, guardo todos sus recuerdos de su abuelo en una caja y lo puso en un lugar en el que podría revisar solo cuando necesitara recordar los buenos momentos con su abuelo

2 años después

Rey.- es una lastima que no vengas con nosotros amigo

CJ.- si pero si es tu decisión quedarte no vamos a detenerte

Jessy.- aunque será una pena ya que no tendremos a un integrante tan valioso como tu

Lincoln (18).- yo quisiera irme con ustedes chicos pero quiero acabar la universidad

Lucas.- es una lastima pero oye si necesitas algo o quieres charlar solo llámanos.

Rey.- te prometo que si te veo en uno de nuestros conciertos te subiré al escenario y tocaremos juntos esa canción que solo tu y yo podemos cantar.

Lincoln.- cuento con ello.

Nos vemos chicos cuídense

Todos.- nos vemos Lincoln

Los chicos suben a un camión en el que harían su gira por todo el mundo, no sin antes darse un abrazo grupal

Cj.- recuerda si necesitas un favor no olvides quien puede ayudarte

Lincoln.- no lo olvido.

El camión se va dejando a Lincoln solo

Lincoln.- bueno ya es hora, aquí vamos otra vez

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy nos veremos después**


End file.
